UNA VIDA OLVIDADA, UNA ACCIÓN RECORDADA
by AKIANE
Summary: Algo ha cambiado dentro de las alcantarillas, desde hace tiempo los miembros del clan Hamato han sentido una gran añoranza y un vacío en sus vidas. La familia habrá de descubrir el error que ha cometido Leonardo para provocar esos sentimientos, esto pondrá a prueba el amor fraternal de las tortugas, unión necesaria para afrontar el mal que los amenaza. Portada by Lilith, gracias :D
1. Una voz familiar

Hola a todo aquel que llegue a leer por estos lares del universo. Les tengo aquí mi más reciente fic que espero les guste y dejen comentarios.

Sé que podrá ser casi imposible de creer, pero las tortugas no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nick (por el momento)

UNA VOZ FAMILIAR

:

-¿Están bien? - la voz que escuchaban era de un joven, aunque no lo podía ver definidamente sabía que estando a su lado él y sus hermanos estaban seguros, su voz demostraba preocupación y transmitía tranquilidad ¿De quién se trataba?

Al parecer estaban en medio de una pelea, había muchas sombras, escuchaba claramente como a su alrededor las armas chocaban, una gran angustia lo comenzó a invadir, se sentía perdido. No, más bien sentía desesperado como si hubiera perdido algo. Una fuerte explosión y un grito desgarrador -¡CUIDADO!-

...

-¡Hermano!- Miguel Ángel despertaba al mayor y líder del equipo, moviéndolo de un lado a otro, este se levantó de golpe, asustado y viendo a todos lados.

-¿Mikey? ¿Qué pasa? - preguntaba agitado.

-Sensei quiere vernos en el dojo, es hora de entrenar y dice que tú como líder debes poner el ejemplo y ser el primero en llegar, hermano ¿estás bien? Luces pálido, es por la pesadilla que tenías ¿verdad?

-¿Pesadilla?

-Sí, cuando llegue estabas muy inquieto ¿Está todo bien? ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? ¿Sobre qué era? – como en la mayoría de las veces los sueños no se recuerdan, solo dejan tras ellos esa sensación, ese sentimiento que no lo había dejado dormir tranquilo desde hacía ya algunos meses atrás.

-No, no me acuerdo, será mejor que nos vayamos o Splinter se molestará – no quería preocupar al menor y más inocente de sus hermanos con ese tipo de cosas, además, él mismo pensaba que no significaban nada.

...

El entrenamiento fue agotador, Splinter no les daba ni un momento para recuperar el aliento, los hacia pelear entre ellos para después uno a uno contra él, el ultimo con el combatió fue Rafael.

-Vamos hijo mío, pelea sin duda ni descanso.

-Hai Sensei – La pelea comenzó ante la vista expectante de los demás hermanos, aunque Rafael era bueno perdía muy fácil el control, esto al darse cuenta que no podía conectar ninguno de los golpes para vencer a su viejo maestro -GRRR

-Respira tranquilo, no te tenses, no dejes que la ira invada tu mente, de esta manera podrás enfrentar a cualquier enemigo, debes pensar con la mente fresca, consiente de tu entorno, no de tus emociones- pero la tortuga ya no pudo más, terminó en el suelo vencido por el cansancio y la ira- ¿Qué te sucede hijo mío? Tal parece que has bajado tu rendimiento.

-"¿Bajado?"- Pensó con verdadera sorpresa, últimamente Splinter había subido el ritmo del entrenamiento con él y sus hermanos, pero no lo quiso contradecir – Perdona Sensei, es solo que no he dormido bien últimamente – este detalle llamo la atención del padre y sus hermanos.

-Hola a todos- entraba la pelirroja.

-¡Abril!- exclamaron los chicos al verla, Splinter se dio cuenta de que era momento de dar la practica por terminada.

-Bien hijos míos, les recomiendo que descansen un poco antes de que salgan a patrullar.

-Hai Sensei- con una reverencia se retiraron a jugar, platicar o dormir antes de su patrullaje diario. Antes de que su hijo mayor se fuera Splinter lo llamo con la mirada – Hijo mío, quiero hablar contigo – era obvio que sus pesadillas estaban afectándolo física y anímicamente y su segundo hijo había encontrado un gusto cruel en hacerle rabiar.

...

El ambiente era extraño, desde hace días sucedía, Rafael, el más temperamental, se sentía enojado con la vida, todo le molestaba, pero Splinter platicaba mucho con él para que pudiera controlar su carácter para que ayudara y apoyara a sus hermanos.

El más listo de los hermanos no podía descansar, se sentía muy triste por algo desconocido y sin saber el por qué, le molestaba todo lo que su hermano mayor le decía, era como si lo culpara por algo, pero no sabía qué, solo sabía que le irritaba, en cierta forma era como si quisiera sacar esa tristeza en forma de coraje, de odio, pero ¿Odio a qué? -"¿qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento así?"- Solo podía deducir que algo le faltaba.

Para el mayor no era diferente, últimamente había tenido un sentido de vacío inexplicable, pesadillas horribles que siempre lo dejaban con ese sentimiento, había tratado de platicarlo con su Padre pero sabía que algo le sucedía, podía ver cómo en los entrenamientos Splinter buscaba a su alrededor, miraba la puerta como esperando a que alguien llegara, estaba siempre ansioso, sobreprotector, se valía de cualquier pretexto para no dejarlos salir a la superficie, como si temiera que algo pasara.

Y el menor de todos, era el único que podía expresar en palabras y hechos lo que todos sentían, hablaba muy seguido con Abril al respecto, sus pesadillas lo invadían y no podía dejar de tenerlas presente todo el día, poco a poco su alegría se apagaba así como el tono de su piel, cada día estaba más pálido y cansado, incluso su apetito había cambiado, ya no era ese niño glotón que comía cualquier pizza a su alcance. Sus hermanos mayores no sabían lo que le pasaba y eso los tenía preocupados. Solo una cosa se podía concluir. No estaban bien y debían saber el porqué.

...

Donatello corría entre las calles de la ciudad, era perseguido por un enemigo sin rostro, sentía una gran angustia en su interior, sabía que no había escapatoria, al tropezar vio una sombra arrojarse sobre de él, el susto lo despertó de golpe.

Se encontraba en su laboratorio, tal vez por el cansancio de los desvelos de las noches pasadas se había quedado dormido sin sentir. Estirándose y bostezando caminó hacia la puerta.

-¿Desde cuándo es esto? – escuchaba sin querer la conversación entre Abril y Miguel Ángel.

-No lo sé, desde hace algún tiempo, el problema es que no sé qué es, solo lo puedo sentir dentro de mí, como si estuviera olvidando algo poco a poco y no tengo manera detenerlo, la tristeza es profunda y no sé qué puedo hacer – al decir esto el chico derramaba un par de lágrimas, este fue consolado por Abril en forma de abrazo.

-Cálmate Mikey, te prometo que encontraremos lo que te pone así y lo corregiremos – el menor solo afirmo abrazando con más fuerza a su amiga humana.

-Gracias- le dijo en un suspiro.

Donatello, intrigado y preocupado por Miguel Ángel, estaba por intervenir cuando la voz de su hermano mayor le gano.

-¡Muy bien chicos! ya es hora –

-Parece que alguien está animado esta noche – Le decía apático Donatello

-Sí tal vez, platique de algo interesante con Sensei y creo que hoy lo pondré a prueba - Los hermanos cruzaron miradas de desgano.

-Quiere que nos entrenes ¿verdad? – el líder se vio descubierto, pero no por eso desdibujaba esa extraña mueca que insistía en presentar como una sonrisa de su rostro, una sonrisa muy forzada.

-¡No! ¡Si! Talvez, bueno… lo importante es que hoy será una buena noche para patrullar ¿verdad chicos? – Los chicos caminaron a la salida mientras acomodaban sus armas pasando a un lado del líder.

-Si, Si hermano, como digas – Le decían desganados.

-Lo lamento, se ve que te esfuerzas por ellos.

-Pero ellos no me entienden, ser líder no es fácil Abril- decía irritado, se hubiera enojado pero se dio cuenta de que él, como líder, debía guiarlos con amor, no con temor, derrotado miro al suelo, sentía que no había podido ganarse la confianza del equipo.

-Me doy cuenta de ello amigo mío, pero ánimo, en una de esas hoy sí te hacen caso- le daba palmaditas en el caparazón.

-Qué mala eres mintiendo, pero gracias – la miró y con sinceridad le confesaba – me preocupan, han cambiado su carácter, sé que algo nos hace falta, pero no puedo deducir de qué se trata. ¿Qué nos está pasando? Mikey está muy triste, Donatello casi no duerme por sus pesadillas, lo siento enojado y yo… - dudo en seguir.

-¿Te pasa algo malo?- la preocupación de la chica era genuina

-No, nada, será mejor que los alcancemos o se podrían meter en problemas – juntos salieron de la guarida para alcanzar a los demás.

...

Corrían sobre los tejados de la ciudad, por alguna razón a los chicos les llamó la atención una tienda de antigüedades, un lugar donde exhibían joyas antiguas, estas brillaban y Miguel Ángel estaba demasiado inmerso en ese brillo.

-Que es ese lugar, hay que ir – parecían hipnotizados cuando una voz los sacó de su trance.

-Vete de ahí ¡PRONTO!- Gritaba esa voz dentro de la cabeza del joven líder, eso lo saco del trance y de inmediato comenzó a buscar por todos lados de quien se trataba pero nuevamente no vio a nadie.

-Chicos, vámonos de aquí – al no tener respuesta les gritaba- ¡Despierten! – Esto los regresó a la realidad.

-Están rodeados tortugas – todos escucharon a la vez, cuando tomaron cuenta de su entorno se vieron rodeados por ninjas del clan del Pie - Pero miren nada más lo que tenemos aquí – Karai entraba con todo un sequito de roboninjas – las mascotas salieron a tomar el fresco. ¿Les agrada el hipnomusica de Stockman? La idea era dormirlos para así acabar con ustedes y hacer salir a Splinter de su madriguera, pero tal parece que no es la frecuencia correcta ¿verdad? – Rafael se sentía presionado, quería ayudar a sus hermanos, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

-¿Acaso crees que sería tan fácil hacernos caer? – le preguntaba el joven líder empuñando sus armas

-La verdad sí, Stockman se lo aseguro a Destructor, pero ya que no se ha podido disfrutaré viendo su ruina, claro, no sin antes buscar la suya tortugas, roboninjas ¡Ataquen! – ordenó la pelinegra y de inmediato los ninjas obedecieron

-Llévalos cuesta abajo – nuevamente una misteriosa voz le decía al líder – ahí pueden abrir un portal a la dimensión x y hacer que todos entren – Tal vez era porque sus hermanos lo tacharían de loco si se enteraban que escuchaba voces que le decían qué hacer, la verdad ya eran varias las ocasiones en que en medio de la lucha escuchaba esa voz que siempre le aconsejaba cómo salir de apuros, gracias a eso sus hermanos habían podido salir a salvo de varios enfrentamientos.

-"No es tan mala idea"- pensaba -Donnie ¿Traes contigo el portal krang?

-Claro hermano ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Actívalo y colócalo ahí – señalando el lugar. Donatello obedeció sin mucho chistar, después de hacerlo enfrentaron a los roboninjas y los fueron arrojando a ese lugar quedando solo Karai.

-Bien jugado tortugas, pero para la otra no tendrán tanta suerte – tras decir esto se levantó una cortina de humo que la hizo desaparecer, lo chicos se reunieron.

-Muy bien y ahora qué hacemos ¿volvemos a la guarida?- preguntaba Donatello

-No, por favor, apenas vamos iniciando – Miguel Ángel daba saltitos queriendo convencer a sus hermanos

-Bueno, que les parece si vamos un rato al basurero chatarra -Comentaba el líder tratando de complacer a los hermanos a pesar de que tenía un presentimiento.

-¿Tu sigues pensando en el entrenamiento? Bff de verdad eres increíble –

-Vamos chicos, será divertido- animaba Abril

-Sí vamos- Miguel Ángel se emocionaba

-Está bien, vamos a ver lo divertido que será – Decía el segundo hermano. Obviamente estaba mal humorado, Abril había tratado de hablar con él pero había sido rechazada, ella optó por no insistir más, por lo menos en ese momento. Llegaron al basurero de chatarra, aires amenazantes de lluvia comenzaron a sentirse -Y entonces oh buen líder ¿Qué haremos el día de hoy? –el mayor hizo caso omiso a la intención de la pregunta y siguió en lo explicando.

-Muy bien, lo que hoy haremos será "Cacería de Tortuga", se mimetizaran con el ambiente y…

-Si ya sabemos- lo interrumpió su impaciente hermano – nos esconderemos dentro de este basurero de chatarra y tú nos encontraras, si lo haces nosotros te obedeceremos en todo y si no tú lo harás.

-¡Sí! Juguemos a las escondidas, eso será divertido – exclamaba el menor entusiasmado

-Muy bien chicos, vamos – El mayor les dio la espalada para que ellos pudieran esconderse, fueron tan solo dos minutos tras los cuales los fue a buscar, se habían escondido muy bien, podía sentir como uno de ellos se movía de un lado a otro entre las sombras, por más que hacía por descubrirlo no se dejaba, no tenía claro quién era, pero estaba seguro que era uno de sus hermanos.

-Debe ser Mikey, es el más rápido de todos- pensaba para sí mismo, en eso estaba cuando al buscar dentro de una limosina vieja encontró a su hermano menor, un frio recorrió su espalda al verlo -¿Mikey? – de inmediato buscó en los alrededores a aquella sombra que lo vigilaba.

-No viejo, eso no se vale, me descubriste de inmediato – pero el mayor no hizo caso al berrinche de su hermanito quien salía de su escondite, la sensación de ser observado lo comenzó a inquietar, no estaban solos y si no se trataba de su hermano entonces ¿Quién? No sentía que fuera un enemigo, pero el que no se mostrara no lo dejaba tranquilo.

-Vamos hermanito, encontremos pronto a los demás y vayámonos de aquí.

-¿Pasa algo?

-Aun no lo sé, pero démonos prisa – Caminaban gritando el nombre de los demás por el basurero de chatarra, pero no respondían, el joven líder trataba de no mostrarse inquieto o por lo menos que su hermano no se diera cuenta. Comenzó a llover.

-Mikey llama a los demás con el T-phone, es tarde y hora de irnos.

-¿¡Eso significa que te das por vencido!? ¿estás seguro? Si lo haces no tendrás más opción que ser el esclavo de… -ambos hermanos sintieron una presencia maligna, tal vez demasiado tarde, una esfera de fuego se dirigió contra ellos, el mayor no tuvo otra reacción más que abrazar a su hermanito para protegerlo.

-¡CUIDADO!- Una voz familiar se hizo presente, el chico sintió como detonó una explosión cercana a ellos, aturdidos apenas y escuchaban lo que se hablaba -¡Toma a tus hermanos y váyanse de aquí! ¡Vayan a la guarida! ¡Protégelos! ¡Protege a tus hermanos! - no podía ver con claridad a su salvador, ese ser quien de alguna manera había desviado el ataque que iba directo contra ellos, los ayudó a levantarse y los encamino lo suficiente, se alejó de inmediato al darse cuenta que los demás llegaban a su encuentro.

-¡¿Pero qué caparazones?!- decía el segundo hermano.

-Nos atacaron, vámonos, vayámonos de aquí ¡Pronto!- después de eso todo se hizo penumbras.

...

-Hermano, despierta, hermanito, vamos viejo, despierta- la voz lejana de Miguel Ángel lo animaba a volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué demonios pasó?- Preguntaba Rafael

-Eso es lo que queremos saber- Donatello revisaba al mayor, sus heridas no eran serias, solo lo estaba aturdido por la explosión.

-Yo ya les expliqué, pero no me creen, ya les dije que alguien llegó justo a tiempo para ayudarnos a salir de ese lugar.

-Así fue, además nos pidió que saliéramos de ahí y regresáramos a la guarida, tal parece que nos conoce – confirmaba mientras se tomaba su cabeza que aun daba vueltas.

-¿Y quién era?

-No lo sé, me parecía familiar pero no pude verlo bien.

-Entonces no tenemos ninguna pista.

-¿Y si regresamos? Tal vez podamos encontrar algo ¿no creen? – opinaba Miguel Ángel.

-Sí, debemos volver e investigar- comentaba el segundo – saber quién es, cómo es que nos conoce y cuál es su objetivo en este lugar.

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo hermano, vayamos esta noche – apoyaba el líder.

-Esta noche nadie saldrá…

-¿Sensei?

-Hijos míos, ustedes no están en condiciones de salir y pelear, esperen a que estén recuperados por completo y entonces podrán salir – la ansiedad de Splinter era extraña y ellos lo notaron.

-Padre, de verdad estamos bien, solo un breve descanso y podremos salir – a Splinter pareció molestarle ese comentario.

-Hijo mío, eres el mayor de tus hermanos, debes ver por su bienestar y ser un ejemplo de obediencia.

-Pero padre…

-¡Ya he hablado! No saldrán en tres días- esa indicación no dejaba lugar a dudas, solo recibió una reverencia y un "Hai Sensei" por respuesta

...

Cada noche llovió un diluvio, entre las pesadillas que abrumaba la mente del mayor estaba presente esa voz, se daba cuenta que siempre había estado a su lado, sabía que no se trataba del enemigo pues había tenido la oportunidad de atacarlos y no lo hizo, pero ¿Quién era?

...

Después del tiempo que Splinter había determinado los hermanos regresaron al patrullaje y siguiendo las órdenes del mayor fueron a investigar en el basurero de chatarra. En el trayecto Rafael comenzó a sentir cómo era vigilado, como si alguien los observara, nuevamente, desde las sombras.

-De querernos atacar ya lo hubiera hecho – Le dijo sereno su hermano, como si le adivinara el pensamiento

-Pero entonces ¿qué es lo que quiere? Solo se la pasa ahí, entre las sombras

-Es como si nos estuviera cuidando- este fugaz comentario de Miguel Ángel hizo que el mayor se detuviera de golpe llamando la atención de los demás

-¡Eso es! Él nos protegió de ese ataque la noche pasada, ha estado cuidándonos desde hace meses, él me pidió que los protegiera, nos conoce y sabe dónde vivimos, no nos va a lastimar

-Y entonces…

-Hay que hablar con él, de seguro no se negará- así fue como el líder se paró frente a sus hermanos - ¡Ven! ¡No te lastimaremos! ¡Déjate ver! Explícanos que es lo que sucede, cómo es que nos conoces – Pero no recibía ninguna respuesta, sabían que estaba ahí, pero desconocían el por qué no se acercaba.

Un ruido los interrumpió, un par de sombras corrían de un lado a otro rodeándolos, los hermanos se sentían en peligro, pero no pretendían atacar para que ese chico se acercara a ellos. Estaban equivocados. Unas esferas de fuego se dirigían a ellos con gran rapidez, Donatello sería quien recibiría el impacto de frente -¡Donnie!- gritó el mayor, rápidamente Rafael se paró frente a él, dispuesto a recibir el daño. Afortunadamente nadie había resultado herido, ese misterioso chico desvió el ataque usando sus armas y su propio cuerpo.

-¡Déjalos! ¡Te lo advierto! – El salvador de las tortugas usaba una capucha negra que no dejaba ver su rostro. El contrincante tenía una figura humana su atuendo era como el de los soldados elite de Destructor, pero en tonos rojos, en su mano un báculo del mismo color -Él te está usando – Pero el soldado rojo no respondía, tomó su báculo y lo transformó en una espada, sin pensarlo dos veces ataco al chico de capucha negra.

Los tres hermanos se habían alejado un poco pero no se retiraban, deseaban ayudar a quien los había salvado, vieron cómo el chico saco una vieja katana, recibía el ataque y con gran maestría contra atacaba, era una lucha cerrada, sobre todo cuando la espada del enemigo comenzó a envolverse en llamas, un corte fue suficiente para que el chico de la capucha negra cayera herido al suelo, estaba por recibir el golpe final y si ese era el fin debía decirle algo a ese demonio fuego que lo atacaba.

-No importa si muero, pero por favor, no los dañes ¡ESE FUE EL TRATO! Y tú tienes honor -

Estas palabras parecieron afectar a este ente que lo hizo detenerse, se separó de él, abrió un portal en lo alto y comenzó a levitar. La lluvia era cada vez más fuerte, el chico se levantó apoyándose de su katana. El líder rojo se acercó al chico de la capucha negra, acompañado por sus dos hermanos.

-Tú has traicionado a Khan – decía con una voz de ultratumba – Por hoy tendré piedad, ve con ellos y despídete como se debe, solo recuerda que si no soy yo alguno de mis hermanos ha de venir por ti… Leonardo – y tras decir esto desapareció dentro del portal dejando a un inmóvil chico de pie con la vista en alto.

-Oye eso estuvo genial, gracias por salvarnos. ¿Te llamas Leonardo? ¿Verdad? – Rafael palmeo suavemente la espalda del joven guerrero, al instante este se desplomó sin fuerza, los chicos veían como lentamente caía al suelo al momento que la capucha se resbalaba dejando ver a un mutante, un mutante igual a ellos, se trataba de una tortuga con ojos azules, tristes, sin energía.

Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero haya sido de su agrado y por favor dejen comentarios o estaré fastidiando a una amiguita, que no diré su nombre, con mis quejas.

Gracias infinitas a Rose y Jamizell por haber sido mis primeras víctimas con este fic. Lamento estar quitándote tanto tiempo Rose con mis "ayúdame a ponerle nombre" entre otras cosas. No la verdad no lo lamento tanto porque lo seguiré haciendo hasta que te harte y me bloquees :-) (Pero gracias por la ayuda)

Nos leemos hasta la próxima.

Felices trazos


	2. Un lugar seguro

Hola mundo, aquí una nueva entrega que espero les agrade y no olviden que también espero sus comentarios. Ah y por si andan con el pendiente ni los dibujos de la portada ni las tortugas me pertenecen.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

UN LUGAR SEGURO

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Rafel y sus dos hermanos habían sido salvados nuevamente por ese guerrero desconocido, desafortunadamente, este chico había recibido tanto daño que ya no pudo dar un paso para ocultarse, para retirarse; en su mente solo estaba la imagen de su enemigo entrando en un portal para así desaparecer. Sabía que él también debía irse, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Apenas sintió una palmada en su hombro y todo comenzó a oscurecerse.

El salvador de las tortugas no era más que un mutante igual a ellos, un mutante de nombre Leonardo que se había desplomado sobre el suelo al más ligero tacto de Rafael.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- Miguel Ángel estaba preocupado.

-¡Apenas y lo toqué! – Decía alarmista Rafael.

-¡Es una tortuga! ¡Como nosotros! - Donatello se acercó a revisar al chico -¡Está ardiendo en fiebre! Y miren- Donatello mostró que el cuerpo del chico estaba manchado de sangre - Tiene una gran herida sin cerrar, por lo que se ve no es de ahora y no ha sido tratada, tiene una infección muy fuerte, necesita atención.

-Debió haber sucedido la última vez que nos vimos – Aseguró Rafael.

-Si es así significa que lleva días herido – Sin esperar Donatello comenzó a curar esa herida encontrada en un costado de la tortuga.

-¿Por qué haría algo así? ¿Por qué no se ha atendido esas heridas? ¿Acaso no tendrá dónde ir? – El menor veía angustiado al líder del grupo.

-No lo sé Mikey, pero al parecer él nos ha estado cuidando desde hace mucho, hay que llevarlo a la guarida ¡Pronto! – Esto alegraba y tranquilizaba al más chico de los hermanos.

El líder del equipo llevó sobre su caparazón a la nueva tortuga –"Lo he visto antes"– pensaba.

-Ese fue el trato, respeta el trato – Rafael escuchaba delirar a la tortuga – a ellos no, ellos no.

-¿De dónde crees que venga? Es un guerrero muy hábil ¿Crees que quiera ser nuestro amigo? Me gustaría que nos explicara qué es lo que sucede y ¿Qué tal si estaba con nosotros en la pecera y se le perdió a Splinter? Pudo haber sido mutado junto con nosotros, si es así eso lo haría…

-No digas tonterías Mikey, de haber estado con nosotros en la pecera ese día de seguro Splinter ya nos los habría dicho, pero parece que te hace feliz que lo encontráramos.

-Sí, así es, me emociona mucho, imagínate un nuevo hermano.

-"Hermano" – el pensamiento de Rafael se dirigió de inmediato a una de sus pesadillas, así le gritaba a alguien sin rostro pero cuando lo quería alcanzar este se desvanecía entre sus brazos como si se tratara de humo.

-¿Rafa? ¿Estás bien? Si te cansaste yo puedo llevarlo – Al líder le extrañó ver tanta amabilidad por parte del hermano genio, por lo general siempre aprovechaba cualquier error o distracción suya para recriminarle, pero ahora era diferente, se veía realmente preocupado por ese chico.

-No Donnie, perdona, yo puedo- un breve respiro y tomó fuerza para seguir cargando a Leonardo quien no dejaba de balbucear incoherencias.

Apenas llegaron a la guarida los hermanos llevaron al nuevo chico a la bañera lo metieron a una tina con agua para bajar la fiebre, cuando lo lograron lo llevaron al laboratorio, ponían toallas humedecidas en distintas partes de su cuerpo para mantener baja la temperatura. Leonardo temblaba.

-Se encuentra muy mal, ha estado a la intemperie varios días y sin atención medica ¿Por qué haría eso?

-Esperaba afuera para protegernos- Deducía Rafael - puede ser eso.

-No tiene sentido, no nos conocemos – Insistía Donatello.

-Tal parece que él sí nos conoce- Miguel Ángel no se cansaba de mirarlo como queriendo reconocerlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Spliter llegaba a la puerta para tener una explicación – ¿Acaso alguno de ustedes ha salido herido?

-No Sensei, es solo que tuvimos un enfrentamiento muy extraño y él nos ayudó, está muy mal herido y lo hemos traído para ayudarlo – Splinter se mostraba molesto porque sus hijos habían traído a un extraño a su hogar e indiferente ante aquel chico al que no se dignaba ni mirar, hizo una mueca de enojo y llamó a su hijo mayor.

-Rafael, acompáñame, tenemos que hablar- Al líder del equipo no le pasó inadvertido la molestia de su padre, dejo el paño que tenía cuidando la frente de la tortuga ojiazul y se disponía a ir con su padre, pero fue sujetado del brazo.

-No se vayan, ya no me dejen – En delirios Leonardo le hablaba a Rafael con profundo dolor – perdónenme por favor, perdónenme – Al escuchar esa voz Splinter sintió una gran tristeza dentro de su ser, fue en ese momento en el que dirigió la vista a ese muchacho.

-¿Es otra tortuga? ¿De dónde salió? – vio los ojos suplicantes del chico, le afectó esa mirada triste de la tortuga, su corazón le indicaba que debía estar junto a él, a paso rápido se le acercó y lo revisaba de arriba abajo con temor de tocarlo y lastimarlo para finalmente sentarse a su lado y tomar el paño que antes usaba Rafael.

-Sensei ¿Lo conoces? – Pero el padre negó con la cabeza, se sentía impactado por ver a la pobre tortuga en ese estado, dejo que sus instintos hablaran y terminó acariciando su frente y mejilla.

– No hijo mío, nunca lo había visto antes, pero es como si lo hubiera – estar cerca de él le causaba una angustiosa alegría -¿Quién es?

-No lo sabemos, solo llego de pronto a ayudarnos, nos salvó de una especie de demonio de fuego – esto llamo la atención del viejo padre.

-¿Ese demonio dijo algo?-

-No lo escuchamos muy bien Sensei, pero sabemos que trae un pleito a muerte con él, le dijo algo que se despidiera y que sus hermanos vendrían por él.

-"Demonio Fuego, Hermanos"- Splinter temía tener razón en un presentimiento

-Les falle, Sensei perdóname, no soy digno – La temperatura había vuelto a subir, a pesar de los cuidados de los demás, los delirios se hacían más y más intensos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Sensei ¿Ya no te acuerdas de mí? Es por que te falle ¿Verdad?

-Él se llama Leonardo, así escuchamos que le nombraba ese demonio fuego.

-¿Leonardo? – aunque al maestro se le hacía familiar el nombre no recordaba de donde, tampoco recordaba haberlo visto antes pero le inspiraba una profunda ternura y tristeza, se veía a simple vista que había sufrido mucho y aún era muy joven, no era mucho mayor que sus hijos.

-Fue mi culpa, yo lo maté, yo lo maté- Repentinamente comenzó a llorar.

-Sensei, él está delirando, su temperatura aumenta, debemos llevarlo a la bañera, si sigue aumentando podría convulsionar y las consecuencias serían terribles, hay que bajarle la temperatura – Splinter levantó en brazos a Leonardo con sumo cuidado y gentileza, como si se tratara de uno más de sus hijos.

-¿Donnie, él se va a morir? -los ojos cristalinos del menor se hacían notar.

Lo llevaron al agua para comenzar a disminuir la temperatura, pero esta no cedía, lo que preocupaba a Donatello, pero no quería que su hermano menor se diera cuenta.

-Él se pondrá bien, dejemos que se recupere, Mikey por qué no te vas a dormir, la noche promete ser larga, no hay necesidad de que te quedes – no quería que su hermano presenciara la muerte del chico si esta sucedía, se había encariñado muy rápido con ese extraño, no sentía que fuera malo, pero le preocupaba que le afectara.

-No hermano, no me quiero separar de ustedes, siento que debo quedarme a ayudarlos – y era verdad, no deseaba separarse de esa nueva tortuga que tanto le intrigaba y que de un momento a otro le había nacido la necesidad de estar a su lado todo el tiempo posible.

-Está bien hermanito, entonces trae unas mantas, si nos quedamos dormidos por lo menos hay que tener con que cobijarnos.

-Sí Rafa, ahora mismo – y sonriendo salía del lugar.

La noche fue larga para quienes cuidaban al joven guerrero. Cerca del amanecer Leonardo despertó, vio a todos dormidos, al sentarse rápidamente se mareo.

-¿Cómo fui tan tonto como para terminar aquí? Justamente aquí – Se levantó con mucho sigilo, sus hermanos estaban sentados en diversas sillas a su alrededor, se veían exhaustos por haberlo cuidado – si salen heridos nunca me lo perdonaré – se dio cuenta que su herida había sido curada. Caminó dolorosamente a la puerta, al atravesar la sala en busca de sus viejas katanas se percató que se encontraba Splinter, también dormido en uno de los sillones, esto lo hizo ser más cauteloso al andar.

Encontró sus armas en el laboratorio, se las colocó y a la puerta de la guarida dio una última mirada a todo -"Eres un fracaso" "ojalá no fueras mi hermano" "lo dejaste morir" "hubieras sido tu" "¿Por qué no te moriste tú en su lugar?" "Me defraudaste"- esos fugaces recuerdos llegaron a su mente de golpe, lo cual le dolió y recordó nuevamente porqué los había abandonado, a paso lento salió de la guarida con un mensaje de –Perdónenme- al irse.

Caminó por una de las alcantarillas, no podía ir rápido, la herida que tenía en su costado había sido curada pero dolía mucho y no quería romper los puntos, aunque veía cómo la venda comenzaba a sangrar, sin darse cuenta esto lo hacía dejar un rastro. Debía tomar su tiempo, además, comenzaba a sentirse muy cansado y mareado.

Llego hasta las escaleras que lo sacarían de ahí, quería llegar a ese edificio semidestruido donde se refugiaba, por lo menos en ese lugar no pondría en riesgo a sus hermanos y podría tenerlos vigilados pues su ventana tenía vista directa a la alcantarilla que usaban comúnmente como puerta al mundo exterior. Comenzó a subirlas, pero la vista se hacía borrosa y sin más fuerza se dejó caer directo al suelo llevándose un fuerte impacto en el caparazón.

-Demonios…- cada vez se sentía más y más cansado, a pesar de eso se levantó subió con gran esfuerzo las escaleras y trataba de levantar la tapa de la alcantarilla cuando sintió sus fuerzas desvanecerse, nuevamente cayó desde una altura mayor – Solo necesito un momento- tomó un poco de aliento y comenzó a sentarse con la firme intención de levantarse y subir, pero no podía, su cuerpo no le respondía, voces lejanas se comenzaba a escuchar y alcanzó a ver las figuras difusas de las otras tortugas.

\- ¿Leonardo? ¿Por qué te fuiste así? sin avisar, es peligroso en tu estado, bien has podido lastimarte seriamente -lo levantaban para llevarlo de vuelta, Donatello revisaba sus signos.

-Debo irme, ellos van a venir por mí, por ustedes, déjenme ir- pero con su debilidad no se podía oponer a que lo llevaran con ellos.

-Déjate de tonterías, tenemos muchas preguntas para ti y será mejor que te recuperes para que puedas responderlas – Aunque Rafael quería sonar enojado no había más verdad en su voz que la preocupación.

Un ruido tras ellos y fuerte golpe les impactó por la espalda derribándolos, se trataba de otro soldado de elite que había llegado, este vestía de azul y controlaba el agua.

Cuando los chicos se levantaron se dieron cuenta de que Leonardo se encontraba encerrado en una burbuja de agua, levitando justo sobre sus cabezas, comenzaba a ahogarse sin resistirse.

-¿Qué haces con él? ¿Qué es lo que quieren de nosotros? -Rafael comenzaba a sacar su típico carácter

-"Ku"- le decía mientras le extendía la mano dando a entender que lo quería, su voz era sombría.

-¿Ku? – Rafael no entendía.

-El "vacío", te está hablando en japonés.

-¡No lo tenemos! Ahora déjalo, libera a Leonardo- Miguel Ángel estaba en realidad angustiado por su amigo.

-Ku – El guardián seguía insistiendo cada vez más molesto.

-¿Qué no vez que lo tenemos? De lo contrario te lo daríamos sin pensar dos veces – Por el comentario de Rafael el guardián sonrió, ante la mirada incrédula de las tortugas el guardián levitó llegando donde Leonardo, rompió la burbuja que lo encerraba y lo tomó por el cuello apretándolo más a cada instante. Leonardo trataba de luchar en vano contra ese agarre, pero simplemente no podía.

-¿Lo ves Leonardo? – Los chicos se sorprendieron al escuchar que hablaba español – Ellos no dudarían en entregar el cristal mítico -acercó su cabeza solo para decirle de forma más privada - me pregunto, si ellos supieran la verdad ¿Te protegerían de la misma forma? No lo creo. Lo que sí sé es que no deberías protegerlos tanto, después de todo, ellos mismos fueron los que te despreciaron, los que te echaron de su lado ¿no es así? – Las palabras de ese ente tuvieron un efecto profundo de Leonardo, comenzó a derramar un par de lágrimas mientras sus ojos mostraban que se abandonaba a la muerte.

-¡DÉJALO! – Rafael lanzó una sai contra el guardián, pero simplemente lo atravesó sin causarle daño, solo causo la risa de villano.

-Despídete de ellos porque de hoy no pasan – lo arrojo contra Rafael derribándolo, los demás se apresuraron para saber su estado, las lágrimas del quelonio no pasaron inadvertidas.

-No te preocupes amigo, todo estará bien – Rafael se sentía furioso, quería hacer sufrir a esa "cosa" por cada lagrima derramada de Leonardo.

-Dime dónde te duele, te prometo hacer algo para que mejores – Donatello estaba muy absorto en poder ayudar a Leonardo.

-Vamos viejo, no te rindas – Miguel Ángel también sentía mucho miedo, miedo a perder a su nuevo amigo, a su nuevo hermano. Pero veían cómo Leonardo tosía y trataba de jalar aire.

Ante la mirada preocupada de las tortugas Leonardo apenas les ponía atención, sus recuerdos llegaban de golpe "Todo fue por tu culpa" "Tu lo mataste" "Tú no eres mi hermano" "No queremos verte nunca más, vete de aquí ¡VETE!"

-Emmm chicos… creo que tenemos problemas- anunciaba el menor en posición de guardia.

Todos voltearon a ver, el ente había convertido varias gotas de agua en puntas muy afiladas que amenazaban a las tortugas.

-Hasta nunca Leonardo, muere sabiendo que todo tu esfuerzo ha sido en vano- señalando a los chicos hizo un ademan y las finas agujas fueron contra ellos.

-¡NOOO!- Leonardo sacó su último aliento de fuerza, se levantó rápidamente, tomó sus katanas y saltó protegió a los demás, sin importar el impacto de las agujas congeladas sobre su propio cuerpo, aunque desviaba algunas agujas con sus katanas no parecían ser suficiente, cuando estuvo a la altura de su enemigo lo atacó haciéndole un corte en diagonal sobre su pecho -¡A MIS HERMANOS NO!- gritó Leonardo al tiempo que del corte salía una energía azul.

-¿Acaso?...

-¿Él dijo?...

-¿Hermanos?...

Los tres quelonios vieron como las puntas se esfumaron sin llegar a lastimarlos, al igual que el guardián, quien se fue a través de un portal mientras que Leonardo caía de lleno sobre el frío concreto de la alcantarilla.

-Deja a mis hermanos, déjalos en paz -balbuceaba al borde de la conciencia, los chicos lo escuchaban sorprendidos.

-Pero Splinter nos dijo que no lo conocía – declaraba Miguel Ángel.

-Llevémoslo a la guarida, primero que sane y después que explique – lo cargaron entre Rafael y Donatello, al llegar a la guarida lo instalaron de inmediato en el laboratorio.

-¿Qué paso? – Splinter estaba preocupado.

-Usted díganos Sensei, él resulto herido por salvarnos, por salvar a sus hermanos, ¿Qué es lo que significa esto? ¿Acaso nos ha engañado y tenemos un hermano que no conocemos? Habla Sensei, habla – Rafael realmente se mostraba molesto.

-Hijos míos, no sé lo que sucede, en verdad se los digo, no había visto a este chico antes, es verdad que se me hace conocido, pero no recuerdo haberlo conocido antes de ayer.

-Tal vez estaba con nosotros cuando nos encontraste en la tienda, tal vez se separó de nosotros tras ser mutado.

-No, no puede ser, yo… yo no lo recuerdo, no recuerdo que él estuviera ahí, la verdad no sé qué decir.

-Donnie ¿Él se pondrá bien?

-Mikey él ha perdido mucha sangre y podría… - vio a su hermano a los ojos, se veía realmente preocupado, pero no podía mentir - es solo que esta desnutrido y demasiado exhausto, sus heridas lo han desangrado y lastimado severamente, lo atenderé, no dudes que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para ayudarlo, mientras no tenga complicaciones espero que con unos días de descanso y buena comida se pueda recuperar.

-Es bueno saberlo, yo… no quiero verlo triste- el menor sentado en la camilla de Leonardo le acariciaba su frente – no sé cómo describirlo, pero me lástima verlo así.

-Se ve que ha sufrido mucho pero ya está con nosotros y lo ayudaremos en lo que sea- Le animaba Rafael

-Lo protegeremos como él lo hizo con nosotros.

-Debemos conocer su historia, pero por el tiempo que esté con nosotros él será tratado como un miembro más de esta familia – esto lo aceptaron los chicos con alegría.

-Hai Sensei

-Pero no podemos olvidar que fue él quien se escapó de la guarida, si volviera a suceder lo atacarían nuevamente y sí eso pasa no creo que sobreviva.

-Habrá que vigilarlo, pero sin quedarnos dormidos – Donatello aclaraba ya que por sus descuidos Leonardo se había escapado - él no puede estar solo, si llega a despertar podría irse nuevamente y la verdad es que nosotros también necesitamos respuestas.

-¿Y si esos guardias de los elementos vienen a buscarlo? – Esto llamo la atención de Splinter

-¿Guardias de elementos?

-Si Sensei, el tipo que nos encontramos en el basurero vestía de rojo y sabía usar el poder del fuego, además habló de sus hermanos – Recordaba Miguel Ángel.

-Y al que nos encontramos hace rato tenía la habilidad de manipular el agua – Afirmó Donatello

-Buscaba algo llamado "Ku"

-¿¡KU!?

-¿Sabe de qué se trata? – el rostro de Splinter mostraba incredulidad.

-Me temo que si hijos míos. Es parte de una leyenda japonesa, había un Dios que quiso convertirse en humano, para ello debía abandonar sus poderes y creó unos cristales místicos con forma de perlas, cada uno podía dominar a cada elemento de la naturaleza, se los dio a custodiar a cuatro guerreros poderosos y puros de corazón. Desafortunadamente había un ser ambicioso que corrompió a esos guerreros y quitándoles las perlas se volvió un semidios muy poderoso, capaz de crear y destruir cualquier cosa con solo pensarla.

El dios humano, al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, recurrió a su último truco, guardó para sí la perla que podría contener a los demás, la perla "ku" también conocido como el cristal del vacío y con su poder pudo restituir todo en la tierra, para lograrlo, él tuvo que abandonar su cuerpo humano porque tanto poder no podía ser contenido, cada perla se perdió con el tiempo, aunque se supone que aún son custodiadas por …

-¿Sensei?

-Mi padre, él me contó esta leyenda, me dijo que me daría la perla "ku" para protegerla, pero nunca lo hizo.

-¿Eso quiere decir que todo es verdad? – Donatello preguntaba.

-Me temo que sí hijos míos, mi padre también me contó que él mismo tuvo que luchar contra un gran hechicero llamado Khan para proteger la perla, su ambición era desmedida y la única opción que tuvo fue dejarlo encerrado en una dimensión oculta.

-Sensei ¿tu padre tenía poderes mágicos? -

-No Miguel Ángel, fue ayudado por un gran maestro de las artes místicas, pero en todo caso tal vez él sabe dónde se encuentra la última perla.

-¿Aún vive? -¿Puedes contactarlo? -

-No lo sé Rafael. Me parece que debo contactarlo por medio de la meditación. Él ahora está en el plano astral.

-Entonces, buena suerte con eso.

-Solo les pido que cuiden de Leonardo, no lo dejen solo.

-Hai sensei – Respondieron al unísono

Splinter se retiró del lugar, los chicos se organizaron para no dejar solo a Leonardo, pasaron tres días en los cuales el chico iba y venía de la inconciencia, entre sus delirios no olvidaba decir "Todo fue mi culpa" "Mis hermanos" "No los lastimen" "Perdóneme chicos" y más cosas que no tenían sentido.

-Calma hermano, estarás bien – Miguel Ángel era el que más estaba al pendiente, cuidaba de su fiebre y, a pesar de la situación, le agradaba mucho estar al lado de ese chico que los había salvado.

Una noche Leonardo despertó, al ver a su alrededor Donatello estaba leyendo unos libros antiguos, estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que había despertado, del otro lado Miguel Ángel estaba dormido en una camilla contigua.

-¡MIKEY!- Asustando a Donatello se levantó gritando angustiadamente, fue a lado del menor sin importarle romper la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo -¿Que te pasó? Mikey dime ¿Qué te paso? Perdóname hermanito, fue mi culpa, mi culpa – lo abrazaba contra su pecho sin darse cuenta de que el chico ya había despertado.

-¿Mmm viejo? ¿Estás bien?- el escuchar la voz del menor Leonardo se relajó y tomándolo de los hombros le preguntaba de frente.

-¿Qué te paso? ¿Estas lastimado? ¿Quién fue? Dímelo.

-Yo estoy bien -Leonardo revisaba con la vista al menor cerciorándose de que así fuera.

-Mejor dinos en qué estas metido, tienes mucho qué explicar – Al escuchar a Donatello Leonardo se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más, se levantó tan rápido tratando de salir, de escapar, que se mareo – ¡Oye espera! ¡No te vayas! – Donatello le pedía mientras lo veía tambalearse.

-No, es peligroso, no debo estar aquí- trataba de explicar, pero en la puerta del laboratorio fue detenido por Rafael, no le costó trabajo por las condiciones en que se encontraba Leonardo y con un abrazo fue suficiente para retenerlo – Rafael por favor, sácame de aquí, si en algo valoras sus vidas sácame de aquí por favor – al de rojo le sorprendió esta declaración.

-Valoro sus vidas y también la tuya es por eso que no te irás, confía en nosotros, te ayudaremos – y tras decir esto Leonardo se desvaneció en sus brazos, teniendo como último recuerdo, antes de la inconciencia, su nombre en los labios de Rafael.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La familia no recuerda a su hermano ¿Qué es lo que les ha sucedido para que esto pasara? Aunque de lejos de ellos Leonardo ha estado al pendiente y es hasta este momento en el que se ha dejado ver ¿Qué secreto es el que oculta? ¿Por qué del remordimiento y culpa? ¿Qué puede ser tan temible que desee estar separado de los demás?, Solo diré una cosa. Continuara…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Qué les ha parecido? Espero que interesante. Tomé la idea de los guardianes de los elementos de la serie del 2003, no recuerdo bien pero es como por ahí del capítulo 22 min 10, es decir, no es una idea mía :-/ solo la retomé. Investigando un poco sobre los cinco elementos de la naturaleza (según Japón) al metal también se le da el nombre de "vacío" y eso me gustó. Entonces, espero leerlos en el próximo capítulo.

 _Rose Black Dragon:_ Gracias por estar al pendiente de esta historia, me alegra ver que te está interesando, espero siga ese interés. Por el momento se vislumbra la gran preocupación de Leonardo, lo que le ha sucedido aún no se conoce, esperemos que pueda confiar en sus hermanos para que le ayuden. En el siguiente capítulo se sabrá cómo es que Leonardo ha estado presente entre sus hermanos, pero oh espera, no te quiero spoilear XP. Saludos y nos leemos luego.

 _Talia 43:_ Como siempre un gusto leerte, así es, una nueva historia que espero con ansias te agrade. Aún no estoy segura si en esta historia conocen a Casey, lo del gore se escucha tentador, no lo tengo planeado, pero si se presenta la oportunidad lo haré. XP. Espero tus comentarios y felices trazos.


	3. La perla de metal

Hola, perdón por la tardanza, pero ya estoy de vuelta, espero les guste este nuevo capítulo y no olviden dejar sus comentarios.

::::::::::::::::::::

LA PERLA DE METAL

OoOoOoOoOoO

Los Hamato se habían dado cuenta de que ese misterioso chico era su hermano, lo habían escuchado de sus labios cuando un nuevo guardián los atacaba, desafortunadamente también se dieron cuenta de que Leonardo estaba siendo atormentado por un sentimiento tan profundo que no lo dejaba quedarse junto a su familia, ahora, los hermanos tienen más preguntas que respuestas y las desean obtener de cualquier forma. Leonardo ha tenido un breve momento de lucidez, solo para ser retenido por Rafael cuando trataba de salir corriendo, se ha desvanecido en sus brazos por su gran debilidad y entre palabras de preocupación por el bienestar de sus hermanos…

-¡Tráelo Rafa!- Donatello le pedía al mayor.

-Esto no puede seguir así, debemos darle confianza para que se quede con nosotros.

-¿Y cómo hacemos eso? Apenas despierta y quiere salir corriendo, es como si nos temiera.

-No Mikey, él no nos teme, al parecer, lo que él teme es lastimarnos – Deducía el más inteligente.

-Pero él no haría eso ¿verdad?

-De seguro que no, después de cómo nos ha salvado, no lo creo.

-¿Y si quiere escapar nuevamente?

-Vamos a dejar toda la guarida cerrada – Rafael se escuchaba decidido - Hablaremos con él hasta que nos diga qué es lo que pasa. Tenemos mucho que agradecerle, ya que sin su ayuda esta familia no existiría. Él debe conversar con nosotros, no permitiremos que se lastime nuevamente por ayudarnos… – y posando una mano en el hombro de Donatello y Miguel Ángel – No soportaría ver a mis hermanos sufrir – esta declaración tomó por sorpresa a todos. Generalmente Rafael nunca hablaba de sentimientos o emociones, normalmente él lo veía como una debilidad, pero al estar a cargo de la familia se daba cuenta que ellos eran su mayor motivación.

-Rafa – Donatello lucia apenado - quiero disculparme, sé que no he sido el mejor de los hermanos, últimamente te he hecho enojar, te he reñido sin razón alguna, quiero que me perdones.

-Vamos Donnie no pasa nada – Interiormente Rafael agradecía ese comentario de su hermano, no sabía muy bien en que momento fue o qué lo detonó, pero ya no tenían el mismo trato que antes.

-Sí pasa y mucho, después de cómo te he tratado, perdóname es solo que… de pronto tenía mucha ira, enojo, resentimiento y de verdad que no sé de dónde ha salido todo eso.

-Hermano, yo también me he sentido enojado y frustrado desde hace ya tiempo -Confeso el líder.

-Yo no creo que sea eso – intervino el más pequeño – Cuando éramos pequeños y Rafa escondía mi oso, me enojaba, peleaba con todos, insultaba y todo porque en realidad estaba triste, triste por lo que me hacía falta. Yo también me he sentido diferente pero no es enojo, es tristeza y no sé qué es lo que me hace falta, pero a decir verdad… – Ante la mirada de sus mayores Miguel Ángel se acostaba en la misma camilla de Leonardo y lo abrazaba de forma apacible – ya no me siento así, ya no siento ese vacío, yo creo que él sí es nuestro hermano y desconozco cómo o por qué nos hemos separado, pero me alegra mucho que este aquí.

¿Cómo era posible que el más pequeño tuviera la estabilidad emocional para identificar qué era lo que pasaba? Miguel Ángel siempre se había caracterizado por ser el que escuchaba más su corazón que a la razón y gracias a esto presentía la verdad, el estar al lado de Leonardo le daba una paz y seguridad que hace mucho no tenía.

Leonardo comenzaba a abrir sus ojos con mucho esfuerzo, la primera vista que tuvo fue la de su hermanito recostado a su lado mirándolo muy contento.

-¿Mikey? Gracias a Dios, tuve una horrible pesadilla, había un hechicero que buscaba la perla de Ku, esa que Sensei nos mostró hace mucho, escapábamos de una trampa cuando tu…- al ver la mirada inocente de Mikey una visión de su hermano cubierto de sangre lo invadió, esto lo aterró y como reflejo lo abrazó ante el miedo de haberlo perdido.

-Me alegra que hayas despertado, espero no quieras volver a escapar- las palabras de Rafael despertaron a Leonardo de su ensoñación.

-¿Qué?- el chico se sentó tan rápido que hizo caer a Miguel Ángel.

-¡Ay!

-¿Donatello? ¿Rafael?- miraba desesperado su entorno pero vio la verdad en los ojos de sus hermanos.

-Cálmate amigo, todo está bien solo necesitamos algunas respuestas-sin pensarlo dos veces se levantó, desafortunadamente él aún seguía viviendo esa pesadilla.

-¡No! yo me tengo que ir, me tengo que ir – Rafael le cerró el paso.

-Mira Leonardo, tú necesitas atención y descanso y si no es por las buenas será por las malas, pero tú de aquí no sales hasta que estés bien ¿Entendiste?

-Además queremos saber sobre ti – el menor le decía mientras se levantaba apoyándose en la camilla.

-No temas, quien sea que te esté buscando no te encontrará aquí – Le aseguraba Donatello.

-¡No! ustedes no entienden, el que yo esté aquí solo los pone en riesgo, si ellos me rastrean los encontrarán.

-Entonces debes quedarte y decirnos en qué estamos metidos.

-Entre menos sepan mejor, créanme, por eso me tengo que ir – Leonardo caminaba lento a la puerta hasta que el menor le tapo el paso y lo abrazó fuertemente.

-No por favor ya no te vayas, quiero que nos cuentes todo para poder ayudarte, no quiero que te alejes de nosotros, por favor ¡NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN RECUERDO! – se lo gritó al punto del llanto, esto conmovió enormemente a Leonardo, "No te conviertas en un recuerdo", eran las mismas palabras que él le había dicho el menor, al más inocente de sus hermanos cuando su luz se apagaba entre sus brazos, sabía que tenía una solución que no había querido usar, pero ante lo visto no creía tener otra opción, él debía hablar.

-Leonardo, mis hijos tienen razón – La voz de Splinter se escuchó imperante desde la puerta - debes decirnos qué es lo que sucede, tú estás vinculado con nosotros y deseamos saber toda la verdad, así que comienza a contarnos.

-Está bien- suspiro derrotado Y con ayuda de Donatello se recostó en la camilla.

-Nosotros no tenemos otra cosa más importante que darte toda nuestra atención – Le decía mientras lo arropaba.

-Yo… soy su hermano mayor- Todos lo miraban expectante a lo que decía.

-¡Lo sabía!- exclamo Miguel Ángel con alegría para luego cambiar de tono – entonces ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué no estas con nosotros? ¿Por qué no te recordamos? ¿Por qué te alejaste? ¿No nos querías? – esto lastimó a Leonardo y Splinter lo notó.

-No, no fue eso, por favor no dudes que yo los he querido siempre – la sinceridad de sus palabras era compartida con un mirar triste.

-Hijo mío, déjalo terminar -Splinter le hablaba a Miguel Ángel.

-Entonces dinos algo que solo nosotros sabríamos- Rafael sabía que su papel como hermano mayor era la de cuidar de los demás, aunque sentía afinidad por Leonardo no podía tener una guardia baja. Leonardo lo miró con tristeza – cuéntanos tu historia y nosotros decidiremos sí en verdad eres quien dices o no – decía avergonzado de la forma en que Leonardo lo miró.

-Splinter nos compró en la tienda de mascotas – continuo Leonardo - recibimos el mutageno juntos, la razón por la que no lo recuerden es porque yo se lo pedí a un antiguo maestro, le pedí que me borrara de sus vidas.

-¿Pero cómo? ¿Por qué? – Donatello estaba expectante. Todos notaron cómo a Leonardo le costaba hablar sobre el tema.

-Hace un año, aproximadamente, nos enfrentamos a un enemigo muy fuerte, un hechicero, buscaba las perlas de los cinco elementos, ya tenía algunas y llegó con nosotros en busca de la perla Ku

-La perla de metal, esa que mi padre me daría para guardarla.

-Y se la dio Splinter, desde que éramos niños nos contaba historias de su gran poder y de cómo su padre se la había dado, decía que algún día nosotros la cuidaríamos para que ese poder no cayera en manos malignas. Una noche… - Leonardo se detuvo, aún no estaba preparado para decir la verdad - caímos en una trampa y el que no me recuerden es solo una consecuencia, yo… decidí…

-Hacer un trato con él -Dedujo Rafael, Leonardo solo afirmó.

-Sí, yo le entregaría la perla y él respetaría sus vidas.

-Entonces él tiene la perla ku- Leonardo afirmó nuevamente.

-Ahora él tiene todas las perlas, tiene a los guardianes bajo su dominio, pero…

-No puede tener el poder que desea ¿no es así?- Spliner concluía – El poder que ambiciona es demasiado grande, no cualquiera podría controlarlo, la perla ku representa al quinto elemento, el metal, su poder es tan destructivo que puede acabar con todo en un instante, por ello también es llamado "vacío" pues si se llega a desatar desaparecería a la velocidad del pensamiento todo lo que se desee.

-Así es, él está desesperado por conseguir ese poder, en unas semanas será el eclipse solar y Khan usará ese momento de mayor oscuridad para poder absorber el poder de los elementos y someter todo a su voluntad. El no poder manipular la perla lo está enloqueciendo, cree que le he entregado una perla falsa por eso ha mandado a los guardianes a asesinarlos, porque cree que ustedes tienen escondida la verdadera.

-¿Acaso dijiste Khan? – Aunque Splinter quería preguntarle a Leonardo más cosas el escuchar el nombre del antiguo enemigo de su padre llamó su atención - Ese es el nombre del hechicero…

-A sí es Splinter, ese hechicero es el mismo que peleó con su padre, él encontró la forma de escapar de esa dimensión – a la mente de Leonardo llegaron las imágenes de su hermanito ensangrentado, esto detuvo su charla-

-¿Estas bien Leonardo? -Dontello lo saco de su terrible pensamiento.

-Sssí, perdón, una vez que pudo ir y venir de su dimensión envió a sus sirvientes para encontrar las perlas faltantes, ha podido controlar el poder de la mayoría, pero al parecer la perla Ku no quiere obedecerle.

-¿Pero por qué te quedaste con él si ya tenía la perla? – Donatello preguntaba

-Él me necesita y ese fue el trato

-¿Para qué te quiere?- Pero Leonardo no hablo, solo se quedó mirando al suelo.

-Perdón, pero eso no se los puedo decir.

-¿Y por qué no?

-Rafael, no lo presiones, él nos lo dirá cuando nos tenga la confianza – Splinter tomaba el hombro del chico.

-Está bien y al menos ¿Nos puedes hablar de esos guardianes?

-Sí, ellos son Ka (fuego) Mizu (agua) Chi (tierra) y Fú (viento)

-Claro, por eso que uno podía manejar el fuego y el otro el agua a su antojo.

-Así es Donatello, el poder de cada uno es indescriptible y si se enteran que estoy aquí -Leonardo se empezaba a inquietar - sí averiguan donde se encuentran no habrá nada para detenerlos y eso no quiero, es por eso que tengo que irme ¿Lo entienden verdad? Me tengo que ir – veía a Rafael esperando su aprobación.

-Lo lamento Leonardo pero tú no te iras de aquí, si todo lo que dices es cierto no permitiré que uno de mis hermanos ande solo por la vida enfrentando a no sé qué peligros, sobre todo, si no me invita – le decía sonriente.

-Así que prepárate porque es el momento de conocerte, debo de aprender mucho sobre ti -Miguel Ángel le sonreía.

-Por favor, promete que no te irás, queremos ayudarte – Donatello intervenía

-Hay algo que no entiendo ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? ¿Acaso no pudimos ayudarte? ¿Por eso nos quitaste los recuerdos? – Miguel Ángel insistía.

-Perdóneme, pero no quiero hablar de eso – Leonardo apretaba angustiado la manta entre sus manos

-Leonardo, hazle caso a tus hermanos -Splinter se sentó en la camilla viendo de frente a Leonardo - sé que hay algo muy importante que cargas en tu corazón, sé que no nos dices toda la verdad, pero eso no importa, nosotros somos tu familia, muy dentro de nosotros lo sabemos y no permitiremos que te pase algo malo. Confía en nosotros, confía en que podemos ayudarte.

-Splinter… - Leonardo no se atrevía a ver a su padre, era tan grande la carga, vergüenza y pesar que tenía que no se atrevía a levantar la vista.

-No importa Leonardo, sé que en algún momento confiarás en nosotros para que te podamos ayudar, por lo pronto tienes prohibido dejar este hogar, primero debes recuperarte y hasta que eso suceda no habrás de salir, nadie lo hará ¿entendieron?

-Hai Sensei – Se escuchó de los hermanos.

-Gracias… - Fue hasta entonces que Leonardo miró a su padre, lo que alcanzó a decir lo hizo en palabras tan apagadas que parecían un rumor, aún así todos lo escucharon.

Splinter vio en los ojos de ese "extraño" tanto dolor y sufrimiento que detonó un fugaz recuerdo –"Padre… yo… te he fallado, por favor perdóname"- eran los mismos ojos, el mismo miedo y angustia, su cuerpo reaccionó, su instinto de padre lo hizo actuar sin pensarlo, se le acercó rápidamente para abrazarlo, para consolarlo de "eso" que lo hacía sufrir, que lo atormentaba.

-Estas en casa hijo mío – sin decir más Leonardo lo abrazó con toda la añoranza que sentía -No sabemos qué fue lo que pasó, pero… cómo me alegra que estés aquí.

-No importa lo que haya sido te ayudaremos -Rafael le infundía fuerza.

-Y te protegeremos -Donatello confianza.

Leonardo sintió como sus hermanos se unían al abrazo, él no paraba de llorar porque de verdad quería creer que no lo abandonarían cuando supieran la verdad, quería creer que todo podría ser diferente, lloró hasta cansarse y quedar dormido.

-Será mejor que lo acomodemos y preparemos un lugar para él, nuestro hermano no ha de habitar en el laboratorio todo el tiempo. – Donatello decía.

-Esa bodega a lado de mi habitación podría servir para él ¿Qué les parece? – Miguel Ángel se mostraba muy contento.

-Buena idea hermanito, será mejor que lo acondicionemos, necesitamos a alguien que se quede con él, para vigilar que no quiera irse sin nosotros.

-Yo me quedaré hijos míos, ustedes arreglen esa habitación para su hermano. – Las tortugas salieron del laboratorio quedándose Donatello con su padre.

-Usted qué piensa Sensei, ¿será cierto lo que nos dice? ¿Será que él es nuestro hermano?

-Sí Donatello, no sé cómo explicarlo, pero sé que él es su hermano y siento que ha pasado por mucho sufrimiento al no estar a nuestro lado.

-¿Y que hay sobre "eso" que no quiere decir?

-Que debe ser demasiado doloroso e importante como para que no nos lo quiera contar, solo el tiempo nos podrá dar respuestas. Habremos de esperar.

. . . . . . . . . .

Por primera vez hace más de un año que Leonardo no tenía la paz de ahora al dormir, por lo general recuerdos de ese angustioso hecho lo había atormentado todo ese tiempo. Al despertar se encontró en una habitación, su habitación, aunque acomodada de forma diferente no dejaba de sentirla como suya. Al mirar alrededor encontró a Rafael dormido en una silla, "vigilando" su sueño.

Sin despertarlo se levantó, tomó sus katanas, sus viejas katanas, la que en una vida atrás su padre le había dado siendo solo un niño, y que a su vez las había recibido de su padre, tenían un gran valor para él. Al salir sentía una alegría que no podía explicar, estar con su familia, en su casa, era todo lo que él había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.

A paso lento se dirigió al dojo, sus heridas no le daban mucha libertad de movimiento así que apoyándose del árbol se sentó en el suelo para meditar.

-"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora" – la meditación era interrumpida por las constantes preocupaciones de su situación – "Si me voy en estos momentos ellos me seguirán y eso los puede poner en riesgo, además aún no puedo protegerlos en caso de un ataque, creo que lo mejor será permanecer aquí hasta sanar, un par de días, una semana por mucho, solo eso necesito y podré irme, iré a buscar al antiguo maestro para que borre su memoria nuevamente, así ellos no sufrirán por mis errores.

-Hermanito ¿Ya te despertaste? ¿Cómo dormiste? ¿Quieres que te prepare algo para desayunar? Pero qué pregunta, claro que sí, ven vamos, te prepararé algo especial, algo delicioso -El pequeño le sonreía mientras pensaba

-Yo pensaba en algo que me gusta mucho, claro, de ser posible-

\- ¡Ya sé! Te prepararé algo que hace mucho no hago, un delicioso…

-"Pan francés con mermelada y frutos rojos" – Leonardo y Miguel Ángel lo dijeron al unísono.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- Miguel Ángel le decía a su hermano quien algo sonrojado Leonardo le confesó.

-Ese era mi desayuno favorito y de verdad extrañaba tus comidas Miguel Ángel – esto paro en seco el caminar alegre del menor.

-¿Leo? ¿Te hice algo? – vio el mirar confundido del mayor – Tal vez no te recuerde, pero puedo sentir que tu no me hablabas así ¿verdad? Porque si lo haces siento que he hecho algo malo y me vas a regañar – el mayor al comprender lo que pasaba no tuvo más que aceptar su reclamo.

-Perdóname Mikey, es verdad, yo no acostumbro a llamarte de esa manera, es solo que pensé que te inconformarías si te hablaba de una forma tan familiar.

-Ahora siento que no me conoces, Leo tu solo trátame como siempre, la mejor forma que te recuerde es si haces lo mismo de cuando estabas con nosotros ¿Te parece bien?

-Eso haré hermanito- decía con una sincera sonrisa.

-Lo vez, eso está mejor, vamos te ayudo- apoyándose de su hermano Leonardo se levantó, caminó con su ayuda y cuando Miguel Ángel lo miro sonriente un triste recuerdo llego a la mente de Leonardo. Un Miguel Ángel ensangrentado y perdiendo la vida entre sus brazos, esto lo tensó -¿Leo? ¿Te pasa algo?- Pero por respuesta tuvo un fuerte abrazo.

-Solo necesito tu perdón, eso y que sepas que nunca fue mi intensión ¡Hermanito… yo! – Miguel Ángel respondió a su abrazo y muy tranquilo le contestó.

-Leo ¿No lo entiendes verdad? Yo me sentía triste, pero desde que te encontramos soy muy feliz y es una felicidad inexplicable, no dudo que seas mi hermano y tampoco dudo de tu gran amor por nosotros, yo lo siento y apenas te conozco. No importa todo lo que haya pasado, lo único que lamento es que no haber estado ahí para ayudarte, ¿Me perdonas por eso?

-Mikey… te juro que jamás volverás a estar en esa situación, lo prometo, por mi vida.

-Leo no pienses cosas malas, deja eso atrás y piensa que sea lo que sea a lo que te enfrentes ya no estarás solo, nos tienes a nosotros- El corazón de Leonardo no daba vuelta atrás, sabía que su camino era lejos de sus hermanos, pero quería sentirse en casa nuevamente, aunque fuera solo por un instante.

-Gracias- después de eso fueron a desayunar. Tal como prometió el menor hizo para todos unos deliciosos panes franceses con azúcar y canela espolvoreada, adornados con mermelada, fresas y frambuesas, el olor atrajo a Donatello y Splinter a la cocina, un momento apacible que fue interrumpido por los gritos desesperados de Rafael.

-¡¿Dónde caparazones esta?! ¡Le dijimos que no se fuera! ¡Que nosotros le ayudaríamos! Y ahora ¿Dónde se metió? ¡Chicos Leo no está! hay que salir a buscarlo – llegando a la cocina asustado por despertar y no encontrar a su nuevo hermano para burla de los menores, vergüenza de su padre y ternura del mayor.

-"Sí tan solo me hubieras amparado con ese mismo sentimiento, pero no puedo reclamarte, no tienes la culpa de nada, bien lo dijiste, el único culpable he sido yo. Lo siento, pero no puedo permanecer a su lado sí sé que les hago mucho daño" – Al ver que Leonardo se encontraba desayunando tan plácidamente Rafael se enojó.

-¿Crees que uno no se preocupa? ¿Crees que uno no se encariña con las personas?- caminaba de un lado a otro apoyando sus reclamos con las manos - Primero te oigo en mi cabeza, te veo en mis sueños, nos salvas, sabemos que nos has estado cuidando desde no sé cuánto tiempo, por fin nos dices que somos hermanos y después… ¿Te desapareces de esa forma? ¡Ah! eso sí que no Leonardo ¡No te atrevas a desaparecer así! no sabes lo que sentí cuando desperté y no estabas, pensé que te había perdido ¡Y me asusté! ¡Lo que menos quiero es perder a un hermano mío y mucho menos si apenas te estoy conociendo y sé que tú no nos has dejado de cuidar desde donde sea que estuvieras! – A todos les sorprendieron estas palabras.

-¡Ah mira! si tiene sentimientos-

-¡Cállate enano!- Miguel Ángel le mostró su lengua para molestarlo

-¿Cómo que lo escuchabas en tu cabeza?- Donatello estaba algo confundido - ¿Desde cuándo?

-¿A qué te refieres con eso hijo mío?

-Es que, es solo que, ¡Demonios!… perdón Sensei, no se lo había dicho antes, pero yo había estado escuchando la voz de Leonardo en mi mente desde hace mucho tiempo, no sé exactamente desde cuándo, pero siempre me decía una forma intrépida para salir de cualquier embrollo en que mis hermanos y yo nos metíamos, era él, no tengo dudas de que era su voz, de eso estoy seguro.

-¿Me escuchabas? ¿Eso es verdad? No pensé que pudiera hacerlo, yo solo… solo deseaba que pudieran hacerlo, aunque sea solo un poco y por lo visto así fue – decía complaciente. Todos se le quedaron viendo.

-Está bien, lo voy a preguntar yo ¿Cómo caparazones hacías eso? Y tú ¿Cómo es qué nunca nos dijiste nada? – Donatello estaba verdaderamente intrigado.

-¿¡Para que me tomaran de a loco!? De por sí ya es difícil tenerlos a salvo y siendo el líder del grupo no podía permitirme tener ese tipo de locuras – se sentaba muy molesto a tomar su desayuno.

-Todo este tiempo he estado en el castillo de Khan, en otra dimensión. La única forma de acceder es a través de los portales que se abren con un encantamiento especial, pero al no tenerlo solía meditar mucho, de esa forma podía acercarme a ustedes, hablarles para aconsejarlos, pero no tenía ninguna esperanza de que me escucharan, me alegra saber que sí -Decía sereno.

-Y es por eso que Rafael te escuchaba, pero espera ¿Eras un prisionero? -Leonardo no dijo nada, solo veía su taza de té.

-¡Eso es genial! – exclamaba el menor entusiasmado - quiere decir que has escapado, ya no tienes que regresar ¿verdad? -Pero Leonardo tampoco dijo nada. Splinter temía lo que ese silencio ocultaba.

-Entonces ¿Quiere decir que puedes abrir ese portal?- indagaba la vieja rata.

-Así es, gracias al guardián "Fú" de viento pude saberlo, de los cuatro es el que pudo escapar del hechizo de Khan, él fue el que me avisó que ustedes estaban en peligro y me ayudó a escapar del castillo.

-Entonces ¿Todos los guardianes están bajo el hechizo de Khan menos uno? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?

-No estoy seguro, yo creo que es por su naturaleza etérea, además, lo considero el más fuerte de todos.

-Ya veo, pues me alegra que hayas podido ayudar a tus hermanos, aunque sea desde lejos- Esto hizo sonrojar a Leonardo, hacía mucho que su padre no le daba ningún cumplido.

-¡Leonardo! – Rafael le gritaba en forma ruda llamando la atención de todos – ¿Eso quiere decir que puedes irte en cualquier momento? no estarás pensando en hacerlo apenas puedas ¿verdad? – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a un avergonzado y temeroso Leonardo. Se sintió evidenciado, asustado.

-¡YAME!- Splinter lucia enfadado- Rafael, sé perfectamente tu sentir, pero si lo sigues presionando solo lograrás apartarlo de nosotros, dale tiempo ¿Puedes?

-Trataré- decía cruzando los brazos y mirando a otro lado. No quería provocar que su hermano huyera.

-Y tu Leonardo, no te atrevas a irte herido, tienes mucho por sanar y en esa condición solo serás un blanco fácil, hijo mío, tu alma y tu cuerpo debe recuperarse y hasta que esto pase habremos de discutir tu situación ¿De acuerdo? –

-Como diga Splinter – Era visible que Leonardo comenzaba a incomodarse.

-Hijo mío, no seas distante, yo soy tu padre y ellos tus hermanos, solo compórtate como siempre lo has hecho – Dirigiendo la mirada a Rafael quien estaba de espaldas devorando muy molesto su desayuno. - Tú los conoces bien, ellos actúan muchas veces sin pensar - Leonardo lo miró agradeciendo esas palabras.

-Hai Sensei - Splinter esperaba ganarse la confianza de Leonardo, por lo que veía su hijo estaba con un pie en la puerta listo para huir, mostraba inseguridad, vacilación e inestabilidad, por lo visto una misión nada sencilla pero no se habría de dar por vencido, habría de recuperar a su hijo por completo.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Leonardo le ha dejado saber a la familia solo una parte de lo que ha sucedido, no se siente con la confianza suficiente para poder decirla completamente, sus pensamientos están en irse de la guarida en cuanto pueda, aún hay muchas cosas por descubrir, como saber el porqué de esa confianza dañada, descubrir qué son esos recuerdos que lo agobian y sí Splinter podrá ayudarlo a sanar esas heridas.

::::::::::::::::::::

Rose Black Dragon: No es que Leonardo haya perdido su capacidad de sanar, bueno sí, bueno no, mejor espera los próximos capítulos para saber que hay de eso (no que quisiera spoilear, ya sabes, perdería la emoción XP) En mi nada original idea me acordé me muchas leyendas que hablan de dioses que dejan la inmortalidad solo porque pus' un día estaban aburridos y decidieron sentirse humanos, a ver que pasaba (Como ejemplo Quetzalcoatl cuando mandó a volar a un conejo a la luna) Los guardianes de cada elemento son poderosos, pero no son más que títeres bajo el mando de Khan, él es quien de verdad trae asoleado a Leonardo. Pero deja tú eso, cuando te enteres… me vas a mandar muchos PM's XD Nos leemos pronto ;D

Talia 43: No sabes cómo agradezco tus comentarios, me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo y a pensar nuevas ideas para hacer sufrir a Leonardo. Sí ¿verdad? Quién sabe porque eso de los demonios es tan sonado últimamente, espera, eso me recuerda que alguien no ha actualizado desde hace mucho ¿Tú sabes algo al respecto? Tenías razón, Leo no contará toda la verdad, tendremos que esperar para saber qué fue lo que pasó realmente. Aún no es momento para gore, solo espera XP, hasta la próxima y felices trazos.


	4. Confía en nosotros

Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y sobre todo por comentar, eso me da muchos ánimos para continuar. Sin más, aquí el siguiente capítulo que espero les guste.

:::::::::::::::::::

CONFIA EN NOSOTROS

OoOoOoOoOo

La familia está ansiosa por saber más sobre el pasado de Leonardo, cada uno a su manera, tratan de hacerle saber que ellos pueden ayudar, que puede confiar para enfrentar cualquier peligro, pero Leonardo no lo cree, se ve inseguro de esa confianza y pretende seguir protegiendo a su familia de una verdad que causaría estragos, pero este momento es de calma, ideal para sanar sus heridas e intentar averiguar qué es lo que ha sucedido.

-Tengan paciencia con él, hablará cuando esté listo y debe tener la seguridad de que lo escucharemos sin juzgar nada de lo que nos diga- Les había pedido su padre después de que Donatello se llevó a Leonardo al laboratorio para revisar sus heridas.

ooooo

-Y entonces Donnie ¿En qué estás trabajando? – Leonardo podía ver sobre la mesa de trabajo la esfera de comunicación Krang y el portal Inter dimensional – Luce complicado.

-En realidad no lo es, es muy laborioso pero no complicado, quiero encontrar la manera de manipular el portal krang para poder ir a la dimensión X, estoy seguro que una vez dentro podremos detenerlos – al mirar a Leonardo el genio se dio cuenta que su mirada estaba perdida - ¿Leo?

-Siempre has sido muy listo, de seguro apoyas mucho a los demás, me alegra que te tengan a su lado para que los aconsejes.

-Leo ¿Qué tienes? ¿Te pasa algo? – Pero Leonardo le contestó con una sonrisa apagada.

-No Donnie, no es nada, solo que me da gusto que entre todos se cuiden y protejan. Así debe ser siempre – Donatello no quiso contradecirlo, le apenaba decirle que vivían en un constante pleito.

-Vamos Leo, estoy seguro que cuando tú estabas a nuestro lado trabajábamos mucho mejor- Pero Leonardo lo negó.

-No Donnie, yo solo cause desgracia en la familia, me alegra que no lo recuerden porque… no lo soportaría- Este comentario tomó por sorpresa a Donatello.

-Leo eso no pude ser verdad ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – En ese momento Leonardo pareció salir de sus recuerdos.

-No, nada Hermano, mejor dime, ya estoy mucho mejor ¿Verdad? ¿Ya puedo entrenar?

-¿Es en serio Leo? Apenas y puedes caminar y ya quieres entrenar, mejor deja ver cómo van tus heridas – Así Donatello al revisar se dio cuenta de que aún estaba muy lastimado, debía descansar para que los puntos no se abrieran – Leo deberás tomar esto – Le entregó unas pastillas – te harán sentir mejor – Leonardo obedeció – Además tendrás que usar esto por lo menos una semana – Se trataba de una muleta, Donatello al ver cierta renuencia por parte del de azul decidió animarlo – con esto mejorarás más rápido, lo prometo, pruébala por favor – Leonardo la tomó y con ella caminaron hasta el dojo donde los demás ya esperaban.

-Pero no es necesario Donnie yo estoy seguro de que puedo caminar sin problema.

-Sí Leo, pero corremos el riesgo de que los puntos se abran – La muleta aliviaba el peso de su pierna lastimada y propiciaba que la herida en su plastrón no se abriera por el esfuerzo. Aunque Leonardo se sentía bien al usarla no quería preocupar a los demás.

-Está bien, pero estoy seguro que eso no pasará, me siento mucho mejor- mostraba una sonrisa falsa que fue analizada muy de cerca por Donatello, lo rodeo mirándolo de arriba abajo y tocó su plastrón, el cual estaba vendado - ¡AYY! – el grito llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo Donatello? – Miguel Ángel sonaba enojado mientras se levantaba del seiza para ayudar a Leonardo, pero con un solo ademan fue detenido por su padre.

-Cálmense, todo está bien – Y mirando al de azul - Leonardo esa es una sonrisa falsa, te toqué solo con el roce de mi mano y mira como reaccionaste, ahora sé que mientes sobre tu salud, hermano no hagas eso, solo logras lastimarte y eso no es bueno.

-Sí Donnie, perdón – contestaba mientras sobaba su plastrón en la parte vendada aún doliéndose de su herida.

-Eso espero hermano, ahora nada de esfuerzo ¿Entendido?- Leonardo asintió, caminó hasta el árbol en el centro del dojo y apoyándose en él se sentó a ver el entrenamiento. A él le agradaba el calor de hogar que sentía, ese del que había sido negado por mucho tiempo y el cual añoraba desesperadamente, al ver cómo sus hermanos entrenaban, jugaban y sonreían le daba la certeza de que no se había equivocado, había tomado la decisión correcta al dejarlos para ser felices. Poco a poco sus parpados pesaron y no sintió cuando se quedó dormido.

Splinter estaba satisfecho del desempeño de sus hijos en el entrenamiento, al mirar a Leonardo lo vio dormir muy apaciblemente.

-¡YAME! Lo han hecho muy bien hijos míos, los felicito, tomen un momento para descansar y lleven a su hermano a su habitación – fue hasta entonces que se dieron cuenta que Leonardo dormía.

-Que bien, yo luciéndome y él dormido.

-Debe ser por los medicamentos Rafa, estará algo somnoliento por lo menos los próximos tres días, además así es mejor, descansando su herida sanará más rápido.

-¡Yo lo llevo a su cuarto! -Miguel Ángel tenía la intención de correr hacia Leonardo pero fue detenido por Rafael del caparazón.

-¿A dónde enano?- no podrás tu solo, te ayudaré, anda quítale sus katanas yo lo cargaré – al obedecer Miguel Ángel pudo apreciar las Katanas de Leonardo, aunque eran algo viejas se veían bien cuidadas, las tsubas era plateadas con forma de una flor de sakura, insignia del clan Hamato y en la kashira resplandecían unas gemas azules.

-¡WOW! Mire Sensei, nunca había visto unas katanas así.

-Déjame ver- Splinter tomó una de las Katanas.

-Bueno, ya que mi ayudante se distrajo Donnie ¿me ayudas? – Entre los dos se llevaron a Leonardo.

-Estas katanas se me hacen familiares, se parecen… pero ¿Cómo? ¡Eran las katanas de mi padre! Las mismas que me dio cuando me convertí en la cabeza de la familia – Aunque el maestro quería recordar la última vez que las había visto no podía – Eso quiere decir que yo se las di a Leonardo, significa que él…- Splinter reflexionaba en voz alta.

-¿A que se refiere Sensei?

-Mi padre me lo dijo. Estas katanas solo le pertenecen al líder del clan, esto corrobora su historia. Pero Leonardo aún es muy joven. A su edad y ser el jefe del clan…

-No se preocupe Sensei, lo importante es que él ahora está con nosotros

-Así es hijo mío y lo ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

ooooo

Splinter se encontraba meditando en el dojo pero de su mente no podía concentrarse más que en Leonardo, pensaba en lo que debió haber vivido – "Y tú has sido el único responsable Yoshi" – Una voz maliciosa se lo decía, de pronto se vio en una especie de cueva, una gruta iluminada por débiles antorchas, un hombre alto y pelirrojo golpeaba con furia entre la oscuridad – "Habrás de pagar con lágrimas de sangre lo que tu padre hizo"- tomó su cetro y con gran fuerza golpeó la espalda de aquella victima quien yacía en las sombras provocando una explosión, a la breve luz una astilla de caparazón cayó, al acercarse, Splinter pudo ver el maltrecho cuerpo de Leonardo golpeado y ahora con un estrellado caparazón -

-Sensei…- Pudo escuchar la voz apagada de su hijo, Splinter sintió un miedo enorme por el bienestar de un desvalido Leonardo -¿Sensei?- nuevamente la voz de Leonardo lo trajo al presente - ¿Está bien? Perdone la interrupción, pero lucia algo perturbado ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – El chico trataba de inclinarse pero su herida no lo permitía – Desperté y vine para acá, ¿Sucedió algo Sensei? ¡¿Dónde están mis hermanos?! -Al percatarse que no se encontraban en la guarida se comenzó a angustiar - ¿Les pasó algo? ¿Usted está herido? ¿Quién fue?

-Leonardo- la mirada expectante de su hijo lo enterneció, apenas podía caminar y se preocupaba por él y por sus hermanos – Soy afortunado de tener a un hijo como tú – le decía mientras se levantaba – Eres fuerte, valiente y amoroso, el tenerte como hijo es una gran fortuna para esta familia, me haces sentir orgulloso, me haces sentir que no me he equivocado al educarlos.

A Leonardo se le iluminaron los ojos al escuchar a su padre, pero casi de inmediato se oscurecieron. Splinter lo notó y trató de tranquilizarlo.

-Tus hermanos salieron hace un par de horas, no han de tardar - Splinter estaba por contarle de su visión, quería darle la confianza para que le dijera si eso había sido cierto, si era verdad lo que había visto, su mirada se fijó en el caparazón de su hijo, una marca que reconocía, el caparazón astillado de Leonardo había contestado su pregunta sin siquiera mencionarla.

-Hijo mio…

-¡Sensei! ¡Sensei! -Los alarmantes gritos de Donatello alarmaron a Splinter y a Leonardo saliendo rápidamente del dojo, se percataron que todos estaban maltrechos como salidos de un incendio, vieron cómo Rafael cargaba a Miguel Ángel inconsciente, con su pierna ensangrentada, Abril lucia golpeada y le daba apoyo a Donatello quien tenía un brazo inmovilizado.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Porqué salieron? Sensei les dijo que no debían salir ¿Por qué lo hicieron?

-Perdón Sensei, todo ha sido mi culpa- Decía la pelirroja algo cohibida por la nueva tortuga.

-No digas eso, tú también eres parte de esta familia y necesitabas ayuda.

-¿Quién fue Abril? – La chica se sorprendió de que Leonardo supiera su nombre.

-Fue Perrera, pero te explicaremos después, ahora hay que llevar a Mikey al laboratorio- Ordenó el genio. Así lo hicieron, Leonardo esperaba impaciente junto a Splinter mientras que Donatello dirigía a Abril y Rafael en los cuidados del menor.

-Cálmate Leonardo-

-¡No puedo! ¡Cómo permanecer tranquilo si veo que la vida se le escapa!- Leonardo reaccionó, Splinter no se mostraba impaciente como él - ¿Cómo puede hacerlo? ¿Cómo puede tener tanta calma en esta situación?

-No Leonardo, no estoy tranquilo al saber que el menor de mis hijos puede dar su último suspiro. Siempre temo por su bienestar cada vez que salen a la superficie, hay tantos peligros a los que se enfrentan, pero los he educado como guerreros, quienes tienen presente que cualquier momento puede ser el último, por eso deben actuar con sabiduría y decisión. Sí por mi fuera nunca los hubiera dejado salir de la alcantarilla pero, cómo padre, no les debo infundir miedo para enfrentar la vida. Tengo temores, el mayor de ellos es sobrevivir a alguno de mis hijos -Leonardo se sobresaltó ante esto – enloquecería de dolor si algo les pasara – Observaba en los ojos de su padre que de verdad le angustiaba el bienestar de Miguel Ángel.

-Lo sé…- murmuró Leonardo trayendo a su mente los recuerdos de su padre llorando por el gran dolor sufrido, él nunca se perdonaría haber sido el causante de ese dolor, de esa separación.

-No estoy tranquilo Leonardo, estoy rogando al universo porque mi hijo este bien, porque todos estén a salvo – Leonardo Sintió la mano de su padre recorrer su caparazón como examinándolo. Se detuvo en esa parte faltante - ¿Cómo sucedió esto?

-Me lo merecía – decía desanimado

-Hijo mío, he tenido una visión, tal vez un recuerdo. Leonardo dime ¿He sido yo el causante de esto?

-No Sensei, usted siempre ha sido un padre admirable, he sido yo el que no pudo ser un buen hijo.

-No puedo creer eso, mi hijo mayor y líder de sus hermanos no pudo haber hecho algo para merecer tal castigo

-¿Cómo supo que era el líder? –

-Solo a él le confiaría las katanas que tienes, Leonardo en mi visión pude observar cómo ese hombre te golpeaba y te decía que era por mi causa, ¿Qué sucedió? – Leonardo estaba incrédulo de lo que su padre le decía.

-¿Usted lo pudo ver? ¿Cuándo?

-Eso fue apenas hoy. Leonardo, por favor confía en mí, lo que vi ¿Es un recuerdo? – Leonardo afirmó – ¿Él es Khan?

-Así es Sensei, él pretendía vengarse porque su padre lo encerró en ese mundo.

Splinter meditó estas palabras y de pronto lo entendió. Una voz temerosa se escuchó -¡No puede ser…! Él pretende hacerme sufrir a través de tu dolor, solo para vengarse, es por eso que te golpeaba. Él te necesita porque de esa manera puede lastimarte, me enviaría esas visiones sin que yo pudiera hacer algo para protegerte, para matarme lentamente de dolor por no poder salvarte mientras observo como se te va la vida entre sus golpes – Leonardo estaba avergonzado, escuchaba a su padre verdaderamente agobiado, como pocas veces lo había visto - Hijo mío, por eso pediste que te borraran de nuestras vidas, para que no nos atormentaran ¿No es así? – Leonardo solo miraba al suelo – No Leonardo tú no te mereces nada de esto.

-Usted no lo sabe Sensei, créame cuando le digo que me lo merezco, lo que hice ha sido imperdonable yo… destruí a esta familia, es el castigo que debo afrontar, ustedes debían olvidarme para ser felices, para tener paz y el que usted pueda verlo significa que el Antiguo Maestro está perdiendo su poder y si usted está comenzando a recordar quiere decir que todos lo harán – Se sintió nervioso de esta verdad.

-No te preocupes, no importa lo que haya pasado, ahora estas con nosotros, vamos hijo, tenme confianza, te ayudaremos – Pero a Leonardo le costaba creerlo. La plática fue interrumpida, veían salir a Abril y las otras tortugas del laboratorio. Ambos esperaron noticias del menor.

-Él está bien Sensei, Perrera le dio un profundo corte pero por fortuna no llegó a ninguna vena o arteria.

-Cerramos le herida, perdió algo de sangre pero está bien con una buena alimentación se le recuperará – Abril apoyaba a Donatello.

-Por favor díganme ¿Qué pasó? -Abril comenzó a contar.

-Regresaba de la escuela, Perrera y algunos roboninjas me acorralaron, no tuve otra opción que llamar a los chicos.

-El plan era simple, patear roboninjas, a Perrera y regresar con Abril– Seguía diciendo Rafael - Mikey siempre ha sido el más rápido de todos, llegó antes al lugar, escuchó nuevamente esa música hipnótica que lo dejó indefenso. Era una trampa. Perrera pretendía llevárselo. Al darnos cuenta peleamos contra él, pero Mikey estaba en sus garras –

-El lugar se llenó de roboninjas de élite, peleamos Sensei, Donatello ideó una bomba improvisada usando una estación de gas – Abril completaba.

-Logramos arrebatarle a Mikey pero de un zarpazo, al tratar de detenerlo, lo lastimó. De la explosión Donatello se dislocó el hombro. Salimos lo más rápido, perdona Sensei, no he podido cuidarlos como se debe.

-Te equivocas Rafael, los regresaste con vida, esa es una gran victoria – lo animaba dejando una mano sobre su hombro para después dirigirse con Donatello ahora hijo mío es hora de reacomodar tu hombro – Sentando a Donatello en una silla Splinter lo tomaba del brazo mientras que Rafael lo sostenía - ¿Estás listo? – el más listo afirmó, en ese momento un doloroso tirón acomodó el hombro en su lugar.

-¡AAAHHHGG! – Splinter lo inmovilizó con una venda. Donatello podía sentir como su hombro punzaba de dolor.

-Es mejor que vayan a descansar.

-Pero Sensei ¿Y Mikey?

-No te preocupes Leonardo, yo lo cuidaré, Abril, Rafael, ayúdenme a llevarlo a su habitación- los chicos obedecieron aunque Leonardo se veía inquieto.

-Sí Leo, Sensei puede cuidarlo, por favor, acompáñame, ambos necesitamos medicamentos – Donatello guió a Leonardo y le indicó tomar un par de pastillas – con esto descansarás mucho mejor y te ayudará para el dolor -él también tomó algo para el dolor en su hombro, esto lo hizo sentir somnoliento inmediatamente.

-¿Donnie?- Leonardo notó la torpeza de su hermano al caminar.

-Hay que ir a dormir Leo- Leonardo se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba prácticamente dormido, apoyó con esfuerzo a Donatello haciendo que caminara hacia su habitación, un dolor punzante en su pierna y costado casi lo doblan, pero se olvidó de sí para ayudar a su hermano. Cada paso era semejante a una cuchilla encajándose, revisó sus vendajes, pero al no ver sangre decidió continuar, subieron las escaleras y llegaron a la habitación. Leonardo dejó de lado la muleta y lo acostó arropándolo -Ya está, mucho mejor, ahora duerme – cuando se levantaba para salir sintió cómo la mano de Dontello no lo soltaba.

-No te vayas- Decía en sueños, su rostro expresaba miedo y como cuando eran niños el mayor se acomodó a un lado de su hermanito para proteger su sueño de las pesadillas que pudiera tener. Aunque su idea era retirarse a su habitación el medicamento le comenzó hacer efecto, dejándolo dormido.

ooooo

-¡Te odio Rafael! ¿Lo oíste o te lo repito? Te odio, te odio ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Mi hermano no se lo merecía y tú lo dejaste solo ¡SOLO! ¿Acaso ser el líder del equipo era tan importante para ti? Y ahora que te has deshecho de él dime ¿Qué te queda? ¿Qué equipo pretendes liderar? Ya no tienes nada ¿Entendiste? ¡NADA! -

-De qué hablas hermano, tú también participaste, tú también lo odiabas como yo. Esto lo hemos hecho juntos, no pretendas fingir que no lo deseabas.

El sentimiento de odio que Donatello tenía hacia Rafael era tan profundo que le asustaba, tenía ganas de golpearlo de buscar venganza, él quería, hacerlo sufrir por todo el mal que hizo, por todo ese trato, pero no identificaba muy bien el por qué.

-No puede ser, esto no puede ser- Donatello le decía a un Rafael quien sonreía cínicamente y el sentimiento de enojo, decepción y vacío aumentaba a cada momento - ¡NO PUEDE SER! – terminó gritando al tiempo que salía de su sueño.

ooooo

Donatello miró su entorno algo asustado, sus ojos se sorprendieron al ver a Leonardo dormido junto a él con una placida sonrisa, era increíble la sensación de paz que transmitía con su sola presencia él se sentía protegido, nada malo podría pasar si él se encontraba ahí.

-¿Leo? Gracias, gracias por cuidarme – No tuvo respuesta, era de esperarse a esa hora de la madrugada y bajo los efectos del medicamento, al acurrucarse en su pecho para seguir durmiendo supo que algo no acaba bien - ¿Leo? – El acento preocupado de Donatello era señal segura que se había dado cuenta, el respirar de su hermano era demasiado débil, sentía un goteo húmedo y caliente de una de las vendas de Leonardo. Al prender la luz sus sospechas fueron confirmadas.

A pesar del aspecto tranquilo y feliz de Leonardo su respiración era pausada, las mantas tenían sangre al igual que las vendas de su hermano, los puntos se le habían botado haciendo que su herida se abriera y derramara sangre. Su piel comenzaba a tener los primeros signos de debilidad, tanto en el color como en temperatura.

-Ay no, ay no- Donatello salió corriendo al cuarto del líder - ¡Rafael! ¡Ayúdame! – De un brinco despertó a su hermano rojo.

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Estás bien? – preguntaba tallándose un ojo para despertar, con la otra mano era dirigido por su hermano hasta que llegaron a su habitación.

-¡Mira! Leo está mal, ¡Ayúdame! –

-Pero ¿Qué demonios?

-Rápido luego te explico ve pronto por el botiquín, por mis cosas al laboratorio, es mejor no moverlo –Una vez hecho Donatello le dio unas gasas para que limpiara la sangre con un líquido especial, un antiséptico, a lo que Rafael obedeció de inmediato. El genio se apresuraba para tomar todos los signos vitales de Leonardo, era tan preciso y eficaz que apenas Rafael terminó con su labor Donatello ya tenía preparado el plasma para indicarle a Rafael cómo colocarlo.

-Es posible que no sea suficiente, Rafa de ser necesario te pediré una transfusión de sangre.

-La que necesites hermano – A Donatello le alegró ver la disponibilidad de su Rafael para ayudar.

-Ya está – comentó una vez estable Leonardo - No sé cómo le hizo para romper los puntos, o desde qué momento…- imágenes de él siendo ayudado para llegar a su habitación fueron recordados por Donatello, no tardó en comprender.

-Lo bueno es que eres muy hábil Donnie, siempre nos cuidas y sabes cómo actuar en estos casos. Yo me hubiera puesto a golpear cosas hasta que alguien hubiera hecho algo – Le decía Rafael sinceramente.

-Fue mi culpa – declaró sin dar mucha atención a Rafael – esto fue mi culpa.

-No Donnie cálmate, tú no sabes…

-Rafa, hermano, por favor perdóname – esto tomaba desprevenido a Rafael ¿Una disculpa? ¿A qué venía en este momento?

-¿Qué pasa hermano?

-Tú lo sabes, desde hace tiempo que te he hecho la vida de cuadritos, me sentía enojado contigo y más. Rafa yo… sinceramente sentía odiarte sin razón alguna-

-Si Donnie, lo he notado, pero… tú sabes, no soy bueno con las palabras, no sabía cómo manejarlo yo he sentido tu odio hacia mí y trato de saber qué fue lo que pasó, pero no puedo entenderlo, es entonces que me lleno de… -

-Culpa – completo el genio – hace un rato he tenido un sueño, la sensación que me ha dado ha sido tan profunda que me hizo odiarte, solo para que al final me diera cuenta de que yo también he participado en eso que desapruebo. Rafa perdóname, creo que te he hecho culpable de algo que los dos lo somos, perdóname.

Las palabras de Donatello en verdad reconfortaban a Rafael, desde hace mucho que su hermano lo veía como al enemigo y eso le dolía, aunque su orgullo era tan grande que no le permitía aceptarlo.

-Todo está bien Donnie, ahora todo está bien - Le dijo abrazándolo.

-Mmm- Un quejido de Leonardo los interrumpió -¿Chicos? – trató de levantarse pero fue detenido por sus hermanos - ¿Qué…?

-Se te abrieron los puntos, pero no te preocupes ya estás bien, solo debes descansar, en un par de días estarás como si nada. Lo prometo

-Duerme hermano, todo estará bien- Y tras esta declaración Leonardo regresó al mundo de los sueños - ¿Y lo estará Donnie?

-Si Rafa, solo necesita cuidados y descansar para recuperarse.

Pasaron unas semanas, Leonardo mejoraba notoriamente para alegría de la familia, cada día tenía más fuerza, en cuanto pudo se dedicó a entrenar, Splinter podía ver su propio estilo de pelea en él, incluso usaba las más avanzadas técnicas del ninjitsu, siendo la admiración de los presentes.

-No te esfuerces demasiado, no quiero que tengas una recaída- Pedía Donatello

-Sensei ¿Por qué a nosotros no nos enseñas esos movimientos? -Reclamaba Rafael

-Se ven geniales Leo ¿Me los enseñas? – Miguel Ángel aún seguía vendado, pero solo por precaución pues su herida ya no representaba ningún riesgo.

Leonardo se sentía como hace mucho, feliz, tranquilo y completo. El ambiente en la casa cambiaba, los hermanos se trataban con más cordialidad, Splinter ya no lucia ansioso, Leonardo se recuperaba mientras disfrutaba de las comidas preparadas por su hermanito, escuchaba atentamente las largas explicaciones que Donatello le daba sobre los proyectos en los que trabajaba, ayudaba en el entrenamiento de Rafael y platicaba mucho con él acerca del liderazgo de su equipo.

Rafael estaba menos presionado, era como si desde siempre él hubiera entrenado junto a ellos. Era inexplicable, pero se sentía tan cómodo a su lado que bajaba la guardia ante ese "nuevo hermano".

-Splinter dice que tus katanas son símbolo de que eres el líder del clan, eso tiene sentido, siempre tienes un plan para todo. Estoy seguro que podrías serlo sin problema, Podríamos hablar con Splinter para que te deje el puesto ¿Qué te parece? –

-No hermano, no es correcto, los demás te reconocen a ti como el único líder, ellos confían en ti, no quiero ni debo llegar a imponer ningún liderazgo, no deseo forzar a nadie a seguirme.

-Leo todos confiamos en ti, estoy seguro que si les preguntas estarán de acuerdo en que seas el lider– Leonardo nuevamente negó la propuesta.

-Rafa, aún hay que pensar en Khan, el enfrentamiento contra él no será nada fácil, yo no debo quedarme con ustedes si sé que él aún es un peligro.

-¿A que te refieres Leonardo? No me gusta cómo va esto.

-A que espero redimirme de mis pecados al enfrentarlo y no quiero que nadie salga herido, por eso he de hacerlo solo ¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-¡Demonios Leonardo! Ya deberías saber que no pretendemos dejarte solo, nosotros enfrentaremos lo que sea juntos, ¡JUNTOS!- lo decía con cierta desesperación.

-Eso no lo puedo saber…- decía en voz baja casi inaudible – Es que hay algo más, yo no… es que… - se arrepintió – Rafael, tu eres un buen líder, lo haces mejor que yo y siempre lo habías querido. Cuida de la familia y todo estará bien, por mí no tienes que preocuparte, de verdad, ya he pensado en una forma de vencer a Khan y llevarlos solo complicaría todo.

-No Leonardo, eso no es verdad, lo sé bien – vio cómo su hermano comenzaba a verse incomodo con la charla - tal vez no te conozca tan bien como tú a mí, tal vez no te recuerde pero algo me dice que me estas mintiendo- Rafael presentía que Leonardo quería irse, escaparse, pero no quería hostigarlo ni presionarlo, encontraría la forma de retenerlo, por lo que ya no insistió más – Leo, solo prométeme que no te escaparás nuevamente, esta es tu casa y no debes irte como un ladrón – como respuesta solo obtuvo una sonrisa.

Para el tiempo que estaba solo o muy temprano antes de que todos se despertaran él iba al dojo a tratar de meditar, una mañana al intentarlo Splinter lo encontró.

-¿Qué haces Leonardo? –

-Ah, Sensei, lo lamento, trataba de meditar, aunque creo que no puedo.

-Eso se debe a tus pensamientos. Tus miedos están ahí – señalando su cabeza – el no tener tus ideas claras no te permite tener la paz para meditar.

-Sí, es verdad, creo que solo estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

-Entonces ¿Te parece si en lugar de meditar platicamos? - Leonardo aceptó – Háblame de ese trato con Khan, dime qué sucedió para alejarte de nosotros.

-En realidad no sé qué tan conveniente sea, yo no quiero causar ninguna molestia, además solo estoy de paso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que si todo funciona como pienso cuando esto termine ustedes volverán a ser felices, como hasta ahora, lamento haber intervenido en sus vidas, pero una vez que complete mi misión no tendrán que sentir tristeza o agobio nuevamente, será como si jamás me hubieran conocido- decía complacido con la situación – Pero si no funciona espero puedan perdonarme y logren olvidar el mal que he hecho.

-No Leonardo, no te equivoques. Tal vez tu intención haya sido buena al dejarnos, pero créeme que no ha sido la mejor opción, por lo menos para nosotros, mis hijos se habían portado extraños. Tristes. Y cada uno lo maneja de manera diferente. Miguel Ángel es el único que lo puede decir sin tantos enredos, desde hace mucho me dice que algo le hace falta, que se siente triste y esa tristeza la reflejaba físicamente, no comía, tenía pesadillas y por lo mismo procuraba no dormir, a pesar de hablarlo no pude ayudarlo, ahora él ha cambiado, ha vuelto a sonreír y a ser verdaderamente feliz. Han sido pocos los días que has estado entre nosotros, pero puedo ver que a mi hijo menor eras tú quien le hacía falta.

La mejor forma de expresarse para Rafael es la ira y lo hacía a cada momento, he estado ayudándole a manejarla para que sea un buen líder para su equipo y no quiera matar a golpes a Donatello cada que lo saca de quicio. Donatello, mi hijo genio, encontraba un gusto enorme por contradecir a Rafael, es algo complicado decirlo para mí porque soy su padre, pero Donatello lo miraba con un odio feroz, en las practicas era más notorio y casi no hablaban, míralos ahora, parecen los mejores amigos y no tengo lugar a dudas que eso se debe a ti.

-Lo lamento Sensei, pero no sé de qué me hablas, yo siempre los he conocido con esos caracteres, tal vez Rafa es un furico pero siempre defenderá a sus hermanos de cualquier peligro. Donatello usa la cabeza para resolver cualquier situación, analiza desde lejos para después atacar certeramente y siempre sabe qué hacer cuando estamos heridos y Miguel Ángel, no puedo recordar nada más que su gran habilidad, no por nada usa una de las armas más complicadas para los ninjas y su enorme potencial para ser alegre y hacer a los demás así – decía con una cálida sonrisa.

-¿Ves lo que te digo?, tu presencia aquí nos ha traído la paz y el tan anhelado equilibrio que buscaba para mi familia, Leonardo por favor, no te desvanezcas de nuestras vidas. Puede que nuestras mentes no te recuerden, pero nuestros corazones sí, no te vayas nuevamente, promételo – colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Leonardo quien solo agachaba la cabeza tristemente - Te necesitamos y creo que tú a nosotros también. No importa en cual lio estés metido, lo resolveremos juntos, como la familia que somos – a Splinter no le paso por alto la negativa de Leonardo

-Lo siento Sensei, eso ya no intentamos y no funcionó, no puedo prometer que cumpliré lo que me pide, solo le diré que si se trata de ponerlos a salvo no escatimaré esfuerzos.

-Hijo mío – Le decía con amor y compasión – La carga que deseas llevar es un acto noble pero pesado, tú no tienes por qué hacerlo solo, es demasiado para un joven como tú, apóyate en nosotros, en tu familia, confía hijo mío, confía – Pero Leonardo con un hondo suspiro se apoyó en el pecho de su padre y lo abrazó conteniendo las lágrimas que deseaba dejar salir.

-Sensei yo hice hasta lo imposible para que ustedes lo olvidaran, para que fueran felices, ustedes me pidieron esa oportunidad, ya no querían la calamidad que yo representaba y me han dado tanto que no pude negarme. Me dice que me apoye en mi familia, pero eso ya lo tratamos y no tuvimos éxito, fue mi culpa, un error imperdonable por el que todos sufrieron y ese error no pretendo que se repita, ya no lo soportaría, por favor, solo permítame continuar con mi plan y cuando sea el momento olvídense de mí, eso será lo mejor – Las palabras de su hijo fueron como una aguja encajándose en el corazón de Splinter.

-No Leonardo, no te dejaremos solo, nunca más – lo abrazaba fuertemente – déjame decidir a mí, déjame saber lo que sucedió para poder ayudarte, yo no soportaría perder un hijo – Splinter sintió como el cuerpo de Leonardo se tensaba y lo abrazó con más fuerza.

-Le pediré al antiguo maestro que les borre la memoria nuevamente, créame Sensei, eso será lo mejor – Splinter le iba a reclamar cuando un fuerte estruendo los hizo caer, un portal se estaba abriendo y de él un guardián blanco salía.

OoOoOoOoOo

Se comienza a descubrir parte de la verdad de lo que Leonardo ha vivido en este tiempo lejos de su familia, así como su lugar como líder del clan, su sola presencia ha provocado que el ambiente cambie en el hogar y aunque la familia quiere darle confianza para que les diga todo lo que sucede él no se permite involucrarlos para protegerlos.

:::::::::::::::::::

Yessi Oroku: Que gusto leerte nuevamente, muy interesante tu teoría, ya veremos si tus sospechas son ciertas, gracias y por favor sigue comentando :)

Rose Black Dragon: Aunque Leo está desesperado por protegerlos yo creo que está más desesperado por tener el calor de hogar del que ha sido separado, por eso no desea dejarlos a pesar de que ya está sano y con fuerzas para entrenar y tener un enfrentamiento. Los hermanos presienten que en cualquier momento los puede dejar y no lo quieren permitir. No os preocupéis, ya se leerá qué fue lo que sucedió para quebrantar la fe de Leonardo en su familia como para no confiarles lo que ha pasado, solo que deberás ser MUY paciente, ya sabes cómo es estó :P Saludos

Talia 43: JAJAJA me gustó tu descripción de Rafa y sus ocho cuartos, muy buena idea XP Me alegra haber causado esa gran risa de dos minutos, ese era el objetivo y por lo menos contigo lo logré. En realidad habrá un bosque pero no habrá ni sol, ni flores, ni animalitos; esta historia sigue después de haberlo explotado, sí ya sabes, lleno de oscuridad y penurias (Qué casualidad, se me hace que ya te sabes mi fic) ¿Así de predecible soy? ¡Demonios! Entonces mataré a todos muy felices para siempre. Pd. No se me olvida lo del gore, espéralo próximamente. Saludos y felices trazos. ;-)

Sasura No Chikako: Me alagan mucho tus palabras y me alegra mucho más el que comentes. Leonardo también es mi personaje favorito, soy muy malvada por hacerlo sufrir tanto pero naaa, me gusta ver como se "rifa" porque su familia este bien, eso es lo que más admiro de él, puede ser que su mundo se esté derrumbando pero lo acepta con determinación si su familia está bien, es tan admirable. Te agradezco mucho, espero tu comentario y felices trazos.

I Love Kittens too: Gracias por escibir. En realidad Leo aún no tiene la confianza para decirle a sus hermanos lo que sucede y es que su fe en la familia se ha roto, tiene la certeza que para que ellos sean felices él tiene que estar lejos, habrá que ver por qué piensa eso. Por favor, dime que te parece este capítulo, saludos.

DraognsIshshah: Que bueno leer de ti, no te preocupes, sé lo que es estar ocupada y por ello agradezco mucho que te tomes el tiempo para leer y comentar. Saludos y felices trazos.


	5. Muerte en la familia

Hola a todos, me alegra que regresen a leer este nuevo capítulo el cual espero lo disfruten :) o lo sufran, qué sé yo. Lo que sí espero son sus comentarios.

::::::::::::::::::

MUERTE EN LA FAMILIA

OoOoOoO

Leonardo ha comenzado a decir parte de la verdad de lo que ha sucedido, se ha encontrado en un momento de felicidad al estar en compañía de su familia, pero esa felicidad está por terminar, ha llegado alguien que Leonardo temía, es el momento de enfrentar su destino ha llegado. Ojalá y la familia sea suficientemente fuerte para ayudarlo.

ooooo

-Le pediré al antiguo maestro que les borre la memoria, créame Sensei, eso será lo mejor- Splinter le iba a reclamar cuando un fuerte estruendo los hizo caer, un portal se estaba abriendo y de él un guardián blanco salía.

-Leonardo, Por fin te encuentro, es hora de irnos – El guardían del viento, "Fú" había llegado.

-¿Viento? ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Eso no importa ahora, vamos Leonardo, tenemos mucho por hacer ¿Tienes la perla?

-No, Khan la tiene, tal vez no la sabe usar pero él es el poseedor de la perla- Entraban los hermanos para ver qué era lo que sucedía, frente a ellos vieron a ese Guardian blanco que suponían se trataba de "Viento" y de inmediato se pusieron a la defensiva, sin embargo Miguel Ángel sintió un miedo tan grande que lo invadió completamente, era casi paralizante, Donatello fue el único en notarlo pero no dijo nada, no era el momento.

-Entonces, será mejor que nos vayamos… - "Viento" miró a las demás tortugas- ¿Qué hay de ellos?

-Ellos se quedan.

-¿Estás seguro? Podrían ayudar.

-Nosotros vamos, tú no estás solo, ¡Entiéndelo! ya no te librarás de nosotros tan fácilmente – Afirmaba Rafael.

-¿Lo vez? Ellos te han perdonado y pueden ayudarnos.

-No, no lo harán, ellos no irán.

-Leonardo, les contaste todo ¿no es así? – Leonardo no respondió, desvió la vista al suelo – ¿Aún sigues con esa idea?

-Y la tendré por todo el tiempo que me queda – apretaba los puños.

-¿Alguien puede decirnos de que caparazones hablan? Me siento excluido – Preguntaba Donatello. Explosiones y un leve temblor los pusieron en alerta.

-¡No puede ser! Eso fue rápido. Lo siento Leonardo, pero no hay tiempo "Tierra" me viene siguiendo, si los dejamos aquí de seguro los destruirá, hay que llevarlos.

-No, ellos se esconderán, se escaparán y no los verán- pero "Viento" comenzó a abrir el portal - ¡No te atrevas…! - con un solo movimiento Viento se cubrió a sí mismo y a todos los presentes con una esfera la cual hizo pasar a otra dimensión -¡NO! Sí yo te lo pedí – Leonardo jalaba a Viento de su pecho reclamándole no haberle hecho caso- ellos no deben estar aquí, déjalos en su dimensión – le exigía.

-¡YA BASTA LEONARDO! Deja de comportarte como un niño mimado ¿Quieres? Te guste o no vamos a enfrentar lo que sea juntos, no porque nos veamos obligados, si no, porque somos tus hermanos y no te abandonaremos – Rafael le demandaba a Leonardo.

-Confías en nosotros ¿Verdad? – Miguel Ángel se paró frente a Leonardo separándolo de Viento, aún lo veía con miedo, por ello decidió alejarlo de él – Todo va a estar bien hermano - El mayor al ver esos claros e inocentes ojos azul cielo no soportó más y lo abrazó muy fuerte, como anhelando no querer moverse.

-Ustedes no entienden… Yo… Yo… ¡TE MATÉ! – Todos quedaron mudos de la impresión, no sabían cómo reaccionar - Fue mi culpa, mi error. Mikey, moriste entre mis brazos y yo fui el culpable, no quiero perderte nuevamente, no quiero que nadie más cargue con el peso de mis errores – miraba desesperado a su familia, las miradas no eran las que él esperaba, ese odio, decepción y rencor no estaban ahí como la última vez. Una incertidumbre y comprensión era como los demás lo veían. Eso lo confundía.

En ese momento todos llegaron a una villa oculta dentro de un bosque sin sonido y con una eterna noche, en medio del lugar una gran casa al estilo del Japón feudal, techos curvados, un pequeño jardín y pisos de bambú. Apenas tocaron suelo y Leonardo corrió a dentro de esa casa seguido por su familia – "Espero poder solucionarlo" – Al entrar rápidamente a la sala principal, una especie de dojo, se colocó de rodillas – Antiguo Maestro, he regresado - Se podía ver pequeñas flamas que iluminaban el lugar, tenía un aspecto sombrío, en el centro de la estancia un hombre sentado en una especie de trono, su estatura era baja, un cuerpo regordete, un vestir sencillo y unos ojos opacos, cegados desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Maestro estamos aquí, Leonardo y su familia han venido conmigo. "Tierra" viene siguiéndome, temo que no tenemos tiempo – Le informaba Fú

-Es verdad, el tiempo se ha terminado. – Su hablar era cansado – Me alegra que estén aquí, por favor acérquense, no teman – todos obedecieron – Yoshi… me doy cuenta de que has formado a una familia muy fuerte, tu padre estaría muy orgulloso de ti – Splinter se sorprendió.

-¿Acaso nos conocemos? Perdón, pero no lo recuerdo-

-Y no me sorprende, eras muy pequeño, tu padre y yo derrotamos a Khan en su primer intento de adueñarse de los cinco elementos, pero vimos el problema de que él podría regresar, quería venganza y lograr su objetivo, por ello decidí venir a esta dimensión para contenerlo y he podido hacerlo, pero él se está volviendo más poderoso y yo más débil, no podré resistir mucho. La magia con la que lo retengo se está desvaneciendo. Temo que a mi muerte él pueda controlar todas las perlas en su totalidad. Pero cada día es más difícil, me he ocultado mucho tiempo, pero mi campo de fuerza se desvanece, no tardará en encontrarnos.

-Por favor maestro, no quiero que ellos se involucren, por favor, ellos no deben recordar nada, ¿Podría hacerlos olvidar nuevamente?

-¡NO! Nosotros queremos saber la verdad – El anciano maestro respiró cansado ante la petición.

-Leonardo, ¿En verdad quieres que te olviden?

-Ellos no merecen a un asesino como yo en sus vidas. Sé que está débil pero por favor dígame que hacer para que ellos estén bien, tome de mi energía. No me importa lo que me suceda si con eso dejan de recordarme.

-¡Leonardo! – Rafael nuevamente se oponía

-Pequeño Leonardo, no debo, tu energía vital será para… - pero fue interrumpido por "Viento"

-¡Antiguo Maestro nos han encontrado! - fuera de la cabaña ruidos de explosiones comenzaban a escucharse.

-Es una pena, deben huir de aquí, "Viento", un campo de fuerza invisible para protegerlos.

-Sí Maestro, ¡Todos vengan aquí! ¡Pronto! – El guardián formó una esfera con su energía, al entrar en ella desapareció, fue seguido por Splinter y las tortugas, pero Leonardo regresó para ayudar al Antiguo Maestro a refugiarse.

-No lo hagas Leonardo, mi tiempo ha llegado, lo he visto en sueños, me alegra que tu familia esté junto a mí en este momento –

-No diga eso Antiguo Maestro, por favor venga con nosotros, usted no puede morir ¿Cómo detendremos a Khan sin usted? -

-Pequeño Leonardo, perdona lo que te pediré, pero eres tú, tú debes… - Una explosión más fuerte y cercana hizo caer a Leonardo justo frente al Antiguo.

-Amo Khan, finalmente hemos encontrado al Antiguo Maestro- Decía Fuego

-Y mire, también está su mascota – Tierra señalaba a Leonardo

-Es una lástima que el traidor de Viento no esté aquí – Agua entraba en la estancia, Leonardo se levantó y se quedó en posición de guardia protegiendo al Antiguo Maestro.

-¡Hay que ayudar a Leo!- Rafael animaba a sus hermanos pero se estrellaron al tratar de salir del campo de fuerza.

-No lo hagan – Todas las miradas se dirigieron a Viento – Ellos son muy poderosos, ya lo han visto. Por favor, no hagan que Leonardo los vea morir, el perder a uno de ustedes casi lo destruyó, si eso vuelve a suceder no habrá nada ni nadie que se interponga entre Khan y su mundo. Por lo menos si él muere ustedes podrán ayudar – Su todo era solemne

-¿Pero que dices? ¡Él es nuestro hermano! No podemos dejarlo ahí -Rafael reclamaba. Miguel Ángel podía ver como los guardianes se acercaban lentamente a su hermano y al Antiguo Maestro.

-¡Los van a matar! – Gritaba el pequeño.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, ¡Déjanos ir! – Donatello se ponía en posición de guardia -No quiero herirte, pero haré lo que sea por mi hermano.

-Lo lamento, pero por su propio bien, ustedes no saldrán.

-Él es mi hijo – Splinter le decía serenamente a Viento – No lo veré morir frente a mi si puedo evitarlo – en su voz se escuchaba decisión y mostraba que no daría marcha atrás - Khan quiere vengarse de mi padre, no permitiré que lo haga lastimando a mi hijo – Fue de esa manera que se puso en posición para atacar a Viento.

-Splinter, Recuerde que Khan puede controlar a los guardianes de cada perla, Leonardo entregó esa perla a Khan. Si él lo llega a ver sería como entregarle ese poder, controlará la perla de metal y a usted mismo. Terminará matando a sus hijos bajo sus órdenes. Él puede forzar a cualquier guardián hacer lo que desee, por favor, no lo haga – Eso hizo que Splinter desistiera de su intensión de pelear. Lo que sucedía fuera de ese campo de fuerza llamaba la atención de todos.

-¿Qué quiere que hagamos Amo Khan? – llamó la atención de todos el caminar de este ser que estaba entrando al recinto, un hombre de aspecto atlético, su cabello largo y rojizo llegaba a la cintura, una corona sobre su cabeza, su túnica azul con un dragón bordado con hilos de oro y en la mano un báculo que en la punta un orbe contenía las cinco perlas de los elementos.

-Pero mira nada más ¿Dónde estabas mascota? ¿Ya tienes para mí la verdadera perla?

-Se la di hace mucho – Leonardo se levantaba

-¿Por qué le dice mascota? – Preguntaba el menor pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta, los demás comprendían que era el trato que le daba Khan.

-¿Me crees ingenuo? Esa no es la verdadera perla, de ser así ya la hubiera dominado – Khan estaba muy molesto - ¿Dónde está la familia? Les sacaremos la verdad de una forma u otra.

-Ellos no están aquí, desaparecieron, no estaban en su hogar cuando encontré el lugar, de seguro Viento los ha escondido – Leonardo ni siquiera volteaba a ver el lugar donde se protegían.

-Ya veo, de seguro te rechazaron nuevamente y no los culpo, todos esperarían la muerte por el enemigo, sin embargo, tú intercambiaste la vida del enemigo y diste la de tu hermano.

-¡No diga eso! yo no pretendía que pasara.

-Como sea. Tierra y Agua vayan por la familia, encuéntrenla y tráiganla -Khan veía desesperación en los ojos de Leonardo, esto lo hizo sonreír –

-Como ordene Amo – Decían sus seguidores.

-Una cosa más… solo traigan al menor y al padre con vida – Con una reverencia desaparecieron.

-¡No! Déjenlos vivir en paz, ¡No los lastimen! – Vio cómo Khan levantaba su báculo señalándolo y este comenzó a brillar.

-Ahora tu castigo por escapar – una esfera de energía salió del báculo en contra de Leonardo- Tú desobediencia se debe pagar con la muerte - La familia aguantó la respiración al ver lo que pasaba, no se atrevían a moverse. El quelonio se cubrió con los brazos, lo siguiente que la familia vio fue mucha sangre derramada y un angustioso quejido de dolor.

Cuando Leonardo bajo los brazos se dio cuenta de que él no había sido herido, al mirar a su espalda vio al Antiguo Maestro con una gran herida, justo en su pecho. Se giró para ayudarlo, pero su cuerpo dejó de responderle, lo sentía adormecido, incapaz de hablar solo quejidos podía emitir.

-¡LEO! – sus hermanos golpeaban con fuerza la que sentían como una "prisión" que los protegía del enemigo

-Que pensabas mascota, ¿Qué te dejaríamos ayudarle? Ja, si que eres ingenuo – Leonardo temblaba por la fuerza que hacía para poder moverse - tú eres el culpable de la muerte de tu hermano y ahora de la del Antiguo ¿Acaso matas todo lo que tocas? – Gruesas lagrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas del azul – Por tu osadía de escapar con tu familia los verás morir ante tus ojos y no podrás hacer nada – Esto provocó que Leonardo dejara de luchar y mirara a Khan con mucho temor, esto fue del agrado del villano -Recuerda que yo le devolví la vida a tu hermano a cambio de la tuya, así que deja de luchar, tú me perteneces, de ti depende el bienestar de tu familia.

Lo siguiente que supo Leonardo fue que tierra le colocaba una especie de collar

-Está listo Amo-

-Muy bien Fuego, hay que llevarlo, quiero darle la bienvenida a su padre con un gran espectáculo – Fuego había aprisionado a Leonardo con lo que parecía una vara de control para perros, la cual tenía una correa en la punta que estaba ahorcando al quelonio azul, lo arrastró hasta llegar junto a su Amo – Anciano, te dejo, de seguro querrás morir solo. Es una verdadera lástima que tus planes se hayan frustrado – decía con una cínica sonrisa - Fue divertido mientras duró pero no te preocupes, te tendré en mi memoria cada vez que algún incauto quiera derrotarme.

-¡No! ¡Leonardo! – Gritaba Miguel Ángel golpeando su encierro.

-¡Déjanos salir! Se están llevando a mi hermano – Reclamaba Rafael

-Son solo dos, los podemos derrotar – Pero Viento no hacía caso a lo que le decían

-Por favor, él es mi hijo- La angustia de Splinter era grande y Viento lo podía ver.

-Splinter, mis hermanos son muy poderosos y obedecerán a Khan hasta la muerte, enfrentarlos así sería solo un desperdicio de vidas, debemos derrotarlo de la forma correcta o todo será en vano, además si quito este campo en presencia de Khan el me verá y me dominará, la última vez pude escapar de su control por Leonardo, pero ahora no creo que pudiera oponerme –

-¡NO! ¡LEONARDO! – Gritaba Miguel Ángel al ver cómo Khan y compañía se retiraban llevando a Leonardo arrastrándolo.

– Voy a deshacer el campo de fuerza, pero no deben correr tras Khan, con un solo chasquido de sus dedos puede eliminar a Leonardo y a ustedes también, créanme, será mejor si preparamos el contra ataque – Dijo Viento cuando sintió que Khan y compañía se habían alejado. No tuvieron más opción que aceptar, al quitar el campo corrieron a ver al Antiguo Maestro.

-Yoshi… - balbuceaba –

-Aquí estoy Maestro –

-Maestro, permítame curarlo –

-No Viento, ya es tarde, mi momento ha llegado y no debes gastar esa cantidad de energía en mí.

-Pero Maestro…- El Antiguo no hizo caso.

-Yoshi… Tu padre… estoy seguro que él escondió muy bien la perla, creo que Leonardo le ha dado una falsa sin saberlo, de ser la verdadera tú estarías al servicio de Khan, tú eres el guardián. Por favor. Encuéntrala y úsala para detenerlo.

-Maestro ¿Cómo detenerlo sí no podemos acercarnos? –

-El orbe, ahí está su poder, solo tú puedes, encuentra la perla y detenlo… -Así fue como El Antiguo Maestro dio su último suspiro.

– Vaya tranquilo Maestro, haremos hasta lo imposible por detenerlo. Hijos míos...

-¡AHHHH!- una punzada de dolor llegó directo a las cabezas de la familia, después de ello todos comenzaron a recordar lo que había sucedido desde hace un año aproximadamente.

ooooo

-Hijos míos, tal vez no sea buena idea que hoy salgan a patrullar – Splinter se veía algo inquieto

-Vamos Sensei ¿Por qué ese cambio? -Respondía un Leonardo alegre, su color verde lucía más saludable que el que tenía actualmente y sus ojos no reflejaban la tristeza característica que mostraban.

-Es solo que hoy… tengo un mal presentimiento

-Sensei, nos ha enseñado bien, somos buenos y todo gracias a usted, no se preocupe nada pasará. Lo prometo.

-Leonardo, te veo muy confiado, por favor, tengan cuidado o podrían salir gravemente heridos.

-Eso no pasará Sensei, usted confié en nosotros- Leonardo guiñaba un ojo mientras sus hermanos salían de la guarida, a Splinter algo no le agradaba, vio lentamente las sonrisas de sus hijos mientras que su corazón le indicaba que algo cambiaría.

En el patrujalle llegaron a ver cómo unos ninjas del pie salían despavoridos de una antigua feria.

-¿Será que les asustan los payasos?

-No lo creo Mikey, será mejor que vayamos a investigar – Y bajo las órdenes de Leonardo se dispusieron ir a ese lugar, había señales de lucha en todas partes – Hay que dividirnos.

-¡No Leo! Siempre terminan siguiéndome a mí, con mi suerte será un payaso malvado ¡No quiero ir solo! – Berreaba

-Creo que el enano tiene razón Leo – Rafael no quería decir que también le atemorizaba estar solo en ese lugar.

-Está bien chicos, iremos en grupos de dos-

-Yo con Leo- Exclamó el menor abrazándolo casi de inmediato.

-Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos, si encuentran algo avisen antes de actuar -

Rafael y Donatello entraron a un castillo de espejos, pronto las luces comenzaron a parpadear en diversos colores – Rafa, esto me está dando miedo – tuvo que admitir el genio.

-Vamos Donnie, pensé que Mikey era el miedoso – trataba de darle valor, aunque él también no se sentía a salvo. Durante su recorrido habían visto mousers y roboninjas destrozados por donde quiera.

-¡AAGGGHHH! – Gritos desgarradores se escucharon, como reacción ambos hermanos se abrazaron.

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Rafa que te parece si mejor vamos por Leo y Mikey.

-No Donnie, no seas cobarde ¿Acaso vamos a regresar con el intrépido líder a decirle que nos asustamos? Debemos ver lo que sucede.

-Pero Rafa… - Una bruma roja los envolvió - ¡Rafa! ¡Rafa! – Donatello se escuchaba muy asustado mientras abrazaba más fuerte a su hermano. Rafael activó la alarma antes de aspirar ese intoxicante aroma, sus ojos fueron rojos un par de segundos y después las cosas dejaron de ser claras.

Leonardo se encontraba dentro de la casa embrujada junto con su hermano cuando escucharon el llamado de ayuda de sus hermanos, sin pensarlo dos veces corrieron hasta el origen de la señal, veían que se movían de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué hacemos Leo? no tenemos la seguridad de dónde están o dónde van.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos.

-¿Otra vez? ¡No Leo!- Lo veía haciendo pucheros.

-Mikey, eres un ninja, no podemos comportarnos como niños asustadizos, debemos ser valientes sin importar la circunstancia – Aunque Miguel Ángel sabía que su hermano tenía razón pero no dejaba de temer ante lo tétrico que se veía ese lugar.

– Sí Leo, lo sé, perdona – trataba de ocultar su temor, Leonardo se dio cuenta de ello.

-Será mejor que hagas guardia por si ellos salen, yo entraré a buscarlos, avísame si sabes algo ¿Está bien?

-¿Y tú estarás bien?

-¡Claro hermano! – guiñándole un ojo se fue por la azotea, llegó hasta una parte de techo de cristal, el cual mostraba a Slash herido e inconsciente, al parecer había tenido una feroz lucha pero Leonardo no alcanzaba a ver a nadie más, solo robots y una esfera brillante en esa habitación, bajó sigilosamente, se aseguró que su amigo estuviera bien y miró la esfera.

Había algo hipnótico en ella, poco a poco comenzaba a abandonarse ante su poder, una bruma rojiza comenzó a aparecer, el deseo intenso de tocarla era inevitable, se acercó lentamente a la esfera y posó su mano en ella - ¡NOO! – Leonardo reaccionó liberándose de ese poder y alejándose de ella pudo ver como ésta se encontraba inestable, la bruma desapareció, su mano estaba herida por unos cortes pero afortunadamente nada que pudiera inmovilizarlo– Debo encontrar a mis hermanos pronto – No sabía exactamente qué era esa esfera, pero algo le decía que no debía detenerse para salir de ahí.

Miguel Ángel estaba nervioso, tenía temor pero al mismo tiempo estaba inquieto por sus hermanos, aún así decidió entrar para ayudarlos, no había pasado más de un par de metros de la entrada cuando tropezó con algo que lo hizo caer, al acostumbrarse a la luz pudo ver a Donatello tirado, inconsciente.

-¡Donnie! – rápidamente lo arrastró fuera del lugar, lo recargó en una banca y entró a buscar a Rafael – Vamos Leo, responde – pero no tenía comunicación, encontró a Rafael cerca del lugar donde estaba Donatello, de igual forma lo sacó – Chicos chicos, ¿Qué tienen? Despierten por favor – Donatello despertaba y dio un manotazo a la forma tan brusca de Miguel Ángel de despertarlo -¡Donnie! – Lo abrazó fuertemente -¡Estas bien! Que bueno.

-Aléjate – Nuevamente lo comenzó a apartar a empujones.

-Cierra la boca, me duele la cabeza – Rafael tocaba su cabeza que parecía querer estallar.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Leo fue tras ustedes buscándolos y… –

-¿Sigues hablando? Eres idiota o qué -Esta reacción por parte de su hermano lo extraño.

-No, solo quería saber si están bien -hablaba con poca confianza – ¿Donnie puedes hablar con Leo? Yo no me puedo comunicar – Le decía mientras le acercaba el T-Phone pero de un manotazo Donatello lo tiró rompiéndolo.

-Aggg ¡Que molesto eres! – El acto de Donatello desconcertó a Miguel Ángel, sentía que los estaba molestando y él no deseaba eso.

-Perdona Donnie, creo que será mejor si voy por Leo, aún debe estar buscándolos-

-Si, si, como sea, ve por bobonardo, aquí los esperamos – Sin más Miguel Ángel estaba por cruzar la entrada pero se atemorizó de hacerlo solo, por lo que escaló para seguir los pasos de Leonardo por el techo.

-¡Míralo! El inútil tiene miedo- Esas palabras hacían hacer sentir mal a Miguel Ángel, pero el pequeño les dedico una sonrisa inquieta y fue por Leonardo.

ooooo

Leonardo caminaba por entre el laberinto de espejos, aunque quería comunicarse con sus hermanos no podía, algo interfería la señal.

ooooo

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí Rafael? Prefiero estar adentro peleando contra lo que sea a tener que estar aquí viendo tu cara de idiota al estar esperando a los demás.

-¡El idiota eres tú! – Rafael soltaba un fuerte golpe que fue esquivado.

-Que respuesta tan creativa ¿No se te quemó el cerebro? Ya déjalo así, iré a buscar a los demás, tu quédate aquí como el cobarde que eres.

-¿Cobarde yo? – ambos hermanos caminaban adentrándose al castillo – Yo no soy el que no me declaro a Abril por temor al rechazo, yo sí tengo a alguien con quien compartir mi vida.

-Claro, siempre y cuando ella esté en el mismo planeta que tú.

-Agrr ¡Flacucho!

-¡Emocional! – compartiendo insultos se perdieron dentro del castillo.

Miguel Ángel veía desde las alturas la esfera brillante, se sintió ampliamente atraído hacia ella y sin pensarlo mucho salto y aterrizando a un lado de la esfera, ésta comenzó a brillar más. La bruma roja comenzó a invadir el lugar pero no fue inhalada por Miguel Ángel, fue inhalada por un acompañante indeseado.

-¡Maldita Tortuga! ¿Como descubriste la esfera? Se supone que solo el clan del Pie sabía de su existencia, pero no importa, el que estés aquí me dará la oportunidad de hacerte pagar por todo lo que me has hecho.

-¿Perrera? ¿Qué haces aquí? Si no mal recuerdo no te mandas solo, donde está tu Amo.

-¡NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-Bueno, anda chico dime que buscas – El enojo del can era muy notable y veía al quelonio demasiado irritante.

-Hoy tendré la dicha de eliminarte y apoderarme de esa esfera, desde que la encontramos deseamos llevarla con nosotros, pero parece que la maldita no quiere irse, ha derribado a todo aquel que se le acerca. Pero yo la llevaré y a mi maestro Destructor y me recompensará.

-¿Acaso te sacará a pasear? ¡Que lindo! Te hará ir por la pelota – el tono sarcástico de la tortuga molestaba al can.

-Ja, que gracioso, a ti te llevaré conmigo y te haré sufrir los más terribles martirios – decía con una sonrisa – te mataré muy lentamente con mis propias manos y con eso haré una herida profunda en tu maestro, tanto, que clamará la muerte a manos de Destructor.

-Perro malo, muy malo. Perrera en serio, tienes unos sueños muy locos pero allá tú. Eso me preocuparía si yo no fuera tan buen ninja y esta esfera nunca la tendrás – en ese momento Miguel Ángel abrazó la esfera que comenzó a absorberlo - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Ahhh! – poco a poco la esfera perdió su forma envolviéndolo por completo y sin que él pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Terminó siendo solo una silueta blanca, estaba irreconocible, su voz se dejó de escuchar dejando paso al silencio.

-¡Noo! ¡Ese poder es mio, solo mio! – Perrera comenzó a combatir, pero la silueta blanca que solía ser Miguel Ángel lo dejó fuera de combate con solo tres movimientos.

-¿Qué caparazones es eso?- Preguntaba Leonardo al llegar y ver la silueta blanca.

-Él es el enemigo, quiere matarme y ha herido a tu amigo –

-¿De dónde salió? – Leonardo antes de creer lo que le decía Perrera quería estar seguro, vio como ese ser se acercaba a Slash, al tocarlo le provocó una quemadura profunda – ¡Aléjate de él! – ordenó llamando su atención, la silueta se acercó a él a paso lento - ¡Detente! – pero ese extraño ser no obedecía.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Atácalo o él nos matará! – Le gritaba Perrera con vileza en la mirada. Leonardo no tuvo más opción y comenzó a atacarlo, vio que sus katanas podían lastimarlo ya que sus cortes comenzaban a sangrar -¡Mátalo! ¡Mátalo! – seguía gritando el can.

En un momento la silueta blanca se dirigió a Slash, Leonardo sabía que de tocarlo lo podía lastimar, en ese momento el líder azul tomó la decisión. Con su katana se posó frente a la silueta blanca defendiendo a su amigo.

-¡MATALO!- Le gritaba Perrera. Al no detener su marcha Leonardo no vio otra opción, lo atravesó completamente a la altura del pecho, lo que lo hizo sangrar de inmediato y lo derribo sobre el suelo

-Es hora de irnos – Terminó diciendo.

-¡Leonardo! ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué haces con ese perro? ¿Lo estas ayudando? ¿¡Que no sabes que él es el enemigo!? ¿De todas las tonterías que has hecho, esta es la más estúpida!

-¿Quieres calmarte Rafa? Date cuenta que esa cosa estaba atacándonos –

-¿Acaso eres un traidor? Dime ¿Estas con ellos? Si es así ¿Por que sigues en el clan?

-¡Rafael!

-Bueno ya cálmense – Intervenía el listo – mejor dime ¿Dónde está el miedoso de Miguel Ángel?

-Yo deje a Mikey afuera, por si ustedes salían – Decía tranquilo.

-Si lo vimos pero el imbécil fue tras de ti para "ayudarte".

-¿De que estás hablando? ¿Él está adentro? – Comenzaba a asustarse.

-Jajajajaja Leonardo, eres un bueno para nada, quien diría que tú eras el mejor aliado que teníamos contra tu propia familia – Leonardo no entendía.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Preguntaba Donatello.

-Leonardo ha decidido salvarme y a cambio ha matado a su propio hermano.

-¡Eso no es verdad! ¿Qué pretendes con decir eso? – Aunque Leonardo lucia enojado por lo que Perrera decía mientras el can se mostraba satisfecho.

-Eres un idiota, pero me alegra que ese imbécil ahora esté muerto. Es una verdadera lástima que no lo haya hecho yo, no sabes como deseaba hacerlo, hacerle sentir un sufrimiento que le quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de su estúpido rostro – Perrera señalo a la silueta blanca que perdía su forma dando paso al cuerpo inerte de Miguel Ángel con varias cortadas, quemaduras y la katana atravesando su pecho. Leonardo de rodillas comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

OoOoOoO

Khan ha dado muerte al Antiguo Maestro y se ha llevado a Leonardo ante la mirada impotente de su familia. Las tortugas y su padre han comenzado a recordar aquello por lo que Leonardo es culpable. La muerte de su hermano menor con sus propias manos. Aún falta ver cómo reaccionan Rafael, Donatello y sobre todo Splinter ante tan funesta noticia.

::::::::::::::::::::

El personaje de Khan ya existe, si quieren saber si mi descripción es acertada me parece que lo encuentran en la serie "De regreso a las alcantarillas" creo que en el cap 2 minuto 7:50, segundos más, segundos menos, disculparán el no ser exacta.

Rose: La buena noticia es que, a lado de su familia, Leonardo está completamente recuperado, la mala es que no sé por cuanto tiempo permanezca así, la peor es que los recuerdos aún no terminan. He querido mostrar la añoranza de Leonardo por su familia y su gran preocupación por su bienestar y felicidad, esto cobrará mayor importancia con los recuerdos que están por descubrir. Sí el "plan" que Leonardo tenía era algo suicida por lo que, desde el principio, no quería regresar con su familia, pero aún no se sabe cuál es o si tiene posibilidades de derrotar a Khan. Ya conoceremos en qué sigue esta triste historia :P

Yessi Oroku: Ya se está descubriendo lo que sucedió con Leo, la verdad estaba algo largo el recuerdo por eso lo he dividido ;) espero no pierda lógica a lo largo de estos capítulos. Nos leemos pronto y gracias por comentar.

Talia43: Por fin sale mi lindo bosque, ¿Te gustó? Digo, con todo y que me falta el día soleado y los adorables animalitos al servicio del protagonista, pero ahí está lo esencial, qué ¿no? Ah no te apures, el gore ya viene sé paciente, así como yo con tus actualizaciones XP. Como habrás leído en este capítulo las memorias que están adquiriendo no son nada amables. Leo sí ha matado a su hermano, aunque involuntariamente pero lo hizo, habrá que ver cómo lo toman sus hermanos y su padre, Muchos misterios que descifrar (aunque por un momento siento que tú ya te sabes mi fic, dime la verdad, te metiste a mi compu para saber ¿verdad?) Bueno, nos leemos pronto (o cuando te des cuenta que publiqué) y felices trazos XD.


	6. Una triste sonrisa

:

UNA TRISTE SONRISA

OoOoOoO

-Leonardo ha decidido salvarme y a cambio ha dejado a su hermano a una muerte segura, eres un idiota, pero me alegra que ese imbécil ahora esté muerto, es una verdadera lástima que no lo haya hecho yo, no sabes como deseaba hacerlo, hacerle sentir un sufrimiento que le quitara esa estúpida sonrisa de su estúpido rostro – Perrera señalo a la silueta blanca que perdía su forma dando paso al cuerpo inerte de Miguel Ángel con la katana atravesando su pecho. Leonardo de rodillas comprendiendo lo que había sucedido.

-Leo ¿Lo que dice este idiota es verdad?

-¿Qué hiciste Leonardo?

-¡¿Llevaste a la muerte a tu hermano para salvarlo?! ¡A nuestro enemigo! ¡Eres un maldito traidor!

-¡Lo mataste! Esa es tu Katana ¡Tú has matado a nuestro hermano! ¡A nuestro hermanito! ¿Qué te hizo Leo? ¿Acaso no te obedeció? ¿Será que era muy cobarde para estar en el clan? ¿Para ser parte de nuestra familia? – Rafael tomó la katana de Leonardo sacándola de golpe del pecho de Mikey y tirándola frente al líder.

-No chicos yo… no … - Al ver a sus hermanos solo recibía miradas de odio, desprecio y rabia. Se dio cuenta que ellos ya no lo veían como un hermano, lo veían como el enemigo.

-Chico, cuando tu familia te corra ve con el maestro Destructor, seguro te dará un trabajo y gratificación por acabar con un de ustedes.

-¡Eres un maldito! – Donatello, Rafael y Perrera comenzaron una batalla, sin embargo, Leonardo corrió a abrazar a su hermano quien con un suave llanto llamo su atención, le avisaba que aún había tiempo, ensangrentado y mortalmente herido el menor apenas respiraba mientras sacaba sangre por la boca.

-Mikey, Mikey, hermanito ¿Por qué me seguiste?

-Le-o… - al tratar de hablar tosió mucha sangre.

-Hermanito, por qué me seguiste, no debiste – comenzó a abrazarlo y a llorar.

-Le-o…- al menor se le hacían más pesados los parpados.

-¡Vamos Mikey! No te duermas, ¡Quédate conmigo! – Con una mano lo abrazaba y con otra trataba inútilmente detener los hilos de sangre que surgían por la herida, el pequeño había dejado los sollozos y veía a Leonardo de forma muy expresiva, quería decirle algo que no podía –¡NO MIKEY! Por favor, por favor ¡NO TE CONVIERTAS EN UN RECUERDO! Hermano no te vayas ¡No lo hagas!- Pero a cada momento sentía cómo el cuerpo de su hermano estaba más y más pesado, señal de que lo estaba perdiendo. Supo lo que debía hacer, tenía que ser fuerte por su hermano. Se limpió las lágrimas, lo abrazó tiernamente y le dio paz y seguridad para su momento -Cálmate hermanito, todo estará bien – Le decía con la voz más tranquila que pudo y una leve sonrisa.

-Le…o… – No era extraño que el mayor siempre sabía cómo calmar a sus hermanos en momentos de mayor angustia, como cuando tenían pesadillas, estaban en una trampa, alguno estaba herido y en este momento no era diferente. Aunque el corazón de Leonardo gritaba desesperado por no querer perder a su hermano sabía que era el momento de dar tranquilidad, así fue cómo cualquier inquietud de Miguel Ángel terminó, le dedicó su última sonrisa y su respiración fue disminuyendo, su color se fue apagando junto con su mirada. Leonardo vio cómo su pequeño hermano perdía la luz en sus ojos poco a poco, Miguel Ángel estaba muerto entre sus brazos, sobre un gran charco de sangre. Ajeno a lo que pasaba a su alrededor el de azul no se movía, seguía mirando a su hermano aguantando el llanto y mostrando una cálida sonrisa.

-Leonardo, ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Mataste a nuestro hermano por salvar a nuestro enemigo! – pero Leonardo había dejado de escuchar las recriminaciones de los demás, no tenía cabeza más que para sentirse culpable de esa muerte, una innecesaria, una que no quería creer, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas despertar de esa horrible pesadilla.

Una luz blanca comenzó a envolver a Miguel Ángel y sin saber el por qué el cuerpo de su hermanito fue desapareciendo como borrándose literalmente de sus vidas.

-Mikey, ¡Mikey! ¡MIKEY! – su grito fue tan desgarrador que fue escuchado por todos los confines de la feria. Incluso en la guarida, Splinter pudo sentir la fuerza del dolor que Leonardo clamaba, un dolor tan grande y desesperado que lo derribó, colocando su mano sobre su pecho se levantó y a paso taciturno fue al quesofono para estar al pendiente de noticias sobre sus hijos.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? No debía ser así. Él estaba a salvo ¿Por qué paso esto?¿Dónde está? ¿Quién se lo llevó? – Leonardo estaba tan conmocionado que no comprendía.

-Todo fue por tu culpa- Sentencio Donatello una vez que la pelea contra Perrera había terminado. El can había huido del lugar aprovechando una discusión entre los hermanos.

-¿Crees que puedes seguir siendo el líder? ¡Eres un fraude! ¡Le fallaste! ¡Nos fallaste! Traicionaste la confianza de Splinter-Leonardo veía en los ojos de sus hermanos el odio, rencor y desprecio.

-¡Eres un miserable! ¡Mataste a Mikey! Ojalá no fueras mi hermano- Donatello no le daba un momento de descanso.

-¡Hubieras sido tú! ¿Por qué no te moriste en su lugar? - Podía sentir la verdad en las palabras de Rafael.

-Her…manos- Leonardo, quien siempre se había jactado ante quien sea del gran amor que existía en su familia y había declarado a los cuatro vientos en diversas ocasiones que no habría nada que pudiera separarlos, se había dado cuenta de una cosa, él mismo había sido el responsable de romper esa hermandad que en algún momento creyó indestructible.

-¡No tienes derecho de llamarnos así! Estas solo en esto Leonardo – El tono de Rafael era tan seco, distante y su mirada llena de odio que Leonardo no dudó en que tenía razón -Ahora qué le dirás a Splinter, cómo le dirás que mataste a su hijo.

-Eres un asesino, no deberías vivir con nosotros- Leonardo se quedó en cuatro apoyos, derrotado y abandonado por sus hermanos. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su padre todo esto? Temía por su reacción. Su familia era lo más amaba y ahora la estaba destruyendo. Splinter seguro moriría de dolor con la funesta noticia. Una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de los hermanos al ver a Leonardo así de derrotado.

-Vayámonos, hay que llevar a Slash a su guarida, necesita cuidados, Donatello ayúdame- Pedía Rafael -¡Hey tú! Traidor, cuando dejes de lloriquear y si aún deseas enfrentar a Splinter te esperamos en la guarida, aunque no sé por cuanto tiempo – Le decía expectante de su reacción.

Leonardo vio a sus hermanos levantar a Slash y llevárselo. Él, por su parte, se levantó más por instinto que por voluntad y comenzó a caminar, estaba ensimismado en su dolor, veía sus manos llenas con la sangre de su hermano, a quien él en persona le había quitado la vida. Pensó en su padre. Sí para él era doloroso para su padre lo sería más, quería escapar, quería perderse en el mundo, quería despertar de ese tortuoso sueño, pero debía afrontar lo que su padre le diría y las consecuencias de su acto. Era lo mínimo que debía hacer.

Las tortugas subieron a la tortuvan dejando a su hermano atrás. Leonardo, sin saber cómo ni sentir el tiempo había llegado caminando a la guarida, hasta lo que en ese momento había llamado hogar. Llegó poco antes que sus hermanos debido a que se aseguraron del bienestar de Slash.

Splinter caminaba de uno a otro lado del dojo esperando el regreso de sus niños, al ver que su hijo ensangrentado se asustó.

-¡Leonardo! ¿Qué te ha sucedido? ¡Estas herido! Ven, siéntate, dime qué pasó – Splinter conducía a Leonardo al centro del dojo para revisarlo cuando este cayó repentinamente al suelo por un golpe que Rafael dio por la espalda -¡RAFAEL! ¿Qué haces?

-No se enoje Sensei, solo trato a esta basura como lo que es, un maldito traidor – Atrás de Rafael Donatello veía todo cruzando de brazos.

-¿Que dices? Él es su hermano – Splinter trataba de levantar a Leonardo pero él solo se quedó en el suelo, sabía que lo que decía Rafael era cierto y no podía contradecirlo.

-Es verdad. Sensei yo he traicionado la confianza que me ha dado – Splinter se sentaba para levantarlo – Le he fallado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Donatello?

-No Sensei, dejaré que Leonardo se lo diga – Splinter sentía mucha hostilidad para Leonardo pero lo que eschuchó de sus labios lo dejó frío.

-Yo… yo lo maté, maté a mi hermano – Splinter dejó caer los brazos y miró a sus otros dos hijos, estos solo afirmaron de una forma muy fría.

-¿Aaaa Miguel… Ángel? ¿A mi niño? – Su mirada se volvió sombría, se desconectó de este mundo para quedarse solo en sus pensamientos y comenzó a balbucear – Mi pequeño… - Splinter se sentía sin tiempo, nunca pensó que dolor semejante pudiera existir, el aire le faltaba, sentía que el corazón se le rompía, lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin darse cuenta, no podía creer lo que estaba viviendo, la imagen de Miguel Ángel como una pequeña tortuga llegaba a su mente, todas las veces que lo acunaba cantándole para dormir, todas aquellas ocasiones que, con su sonrisa, hacía que olvidara todos los enojos por sus travesuras. Recordaba la ternura que mostraba su rostro haciendo pucheros. Se daba cuenta que ya no lo vería nunca más, su sonrisa, su alegría, a su niño -Mi pequeño – llevó una mano al pecho como queriendo unir su destrozada alma que a cada segundo dolía más y más -No, por favor, no es verdad, esto no es verdad –

-Padre, por favor, perdóneme – Incapaz de ver a su padre Leonardo no se dio cuenta que Splinter parecía haber perdido la cordura, su padre llevó ambas manos a la cabeza desesperadamente, lo único que pudo decir fue un desgarrador grito.

-¡NOOO!- Tras lo cual se desvaneció.

-¡SENSEI! - Sus ojos lloraban copiosamente, asustado, rápidamente se levantó para apoyar a su padre y llevarlo a sus aposentos.

-¡NO LO TOQUES!- Le gritó Donatello pateando a Leonardo lejos de Splinter - ¡NO TOQUES A MI PADRE! Tu solo has traído desgracias a esta familia, de seguro seríamos más felices sin ti a nuestro lado.

-Donnie – El genio se llevó a Splinter a su habitación mientras dejaba a Rafael con el mayor.

-Él tiene razón, deberías darnos esa oportunidad, queremos ser felices y tú solo nos recordarás cómo nos traicionaste para salvar a ese perro –

-Rafa… hermano… yo…- Rafael golpeo a Leonardo justo en el rostro de una bofetada.

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! ¡Tú eres un maldito traidor!

-Ojalá no hubieras nacido, ojalá hubieras muerto desde el día de la mutación. Que tontos, nosotros aún salvándote después de que Destructor de hirió –

\- Te hubiéramos dejado ahí, te hubiéramos abandonado a tu suerte, solo, como un perro – Leonardo veía a sus hermanos con lágrimas.

-Sí, anda, llora; a ver si con eso nos puedes devolver a nuestro hermano – Donatello se inclinó junto a Leonardo para golpearlo repetidamente justo en el rostro, él no tuvo valor para defenderse, el genio solo se detuvo hasta que Rafael intervino solo para ser él quien siguiera golpeándolo a patadas.

Leonardo sangraba de las heridas provocadas por los golpes, pero eso no lo sentía, eso no le importaba, su mente no dejaba de decirle que sus hermanos tenían razón. Ellos deseaban ser felices y la verdad era que le habían brindado tanta felicidad y amor que él no era nadie para amargarles la existencia con su presencia. No quería seguir hiriéndolos, él no merecía a una familia como esta, debía desaparecer de sus vidas para que así sanaran y pudieran ser felices nuevamente.

-Tú no mereces ser el líder, no debes estar en este lugar, deja de atormentar a mi Padre con tu presencia y si te queda algo de honor entrega tus katanas y vete de aquí – Rafael sacó las sais y le provoco a su hermano una gran cortada en su mejilla y en su brazo – Eres una desgracia para esta familia, todos seríamos más felices sin ti a nuestro lado, tu eres el traidor que mato a nuestro hermanito. Vete con Destructor, ve a buscar tu lugar en este mundo porque eso no es a nuestro lado.

Rafael tomó a un golpeado Leonardo del caparazón y lo arrastró por toda la guarida hasta llegar a la entrada seguido de Donatello – Entrégame las katanas, no te pertenecen, no mereces ser el líder del clan, ve a traerlas y desaparece de nuestras vidas, porque si te vemos nuevamente acabaremos contigo sin contemplaciones, maldito asesino – haciendo uso de una fuerza descomunal lo arrojó fuera de la guarida – Y ni se te ocurra regresar si no traes las katanas – entre la confusión y el impacto emocional que había sufrido Leonardo en esa lúgubre feria se olvidó de las katanas. Las había dejado en ese funesto lugar y debía recuperarlas.

Pasaron unos días de los cuales no supieron nada de Leonardo. Splinter no comía, ni siquiera salía de su habitación, había perdido el habla, estaba totalmente absorto en su pena y ni Rafael ni Donatello hacían nada por aliviar su dolor, el ambiente era sombrío, nadie pensaría que en un pasado fue un lugar lleno de amor y cariño, por el contrario, cada que los hermanos se veían se enfrascaban en una discusión que, presentían, no se detendría hasta el final de los tiempos.

Una noche, ya muy entrada la madrugada, llegaban los hermanos de patrullar.

-Pues aunque no te guste Donatello, soy el líder y debes obedecer mis órdenes.

-¿Ah sí? Y eso según quien. Yo no recuerdo que Sensei te dejara encargado.

-Claro que no, ¿Acaso no ves que él se quedó en su mundo? y pensándolo bien creo que es mejor así.

-Tú te crees el líder pero la verdad nunca serás como Leonardo- esto molesto a Rafael enormemente. Donatello comenzaba a sentirse mal, se sentía mareado pero su discusión con el temperamental no permitía ponerle mucha atención a su malestar.

-¡Claro que no lo seré!, ese maldito traidor no volverá nunca más, si lo llega a intentar me encargaré que sea lo último que se atreva a hacer. O acaso ¿Tú estás coludido con él? Dime ¿Tú también eres un traidor? – ambos se veían con gran odio cuando sintieron una corriente de aire que se dirigía al dojo, esto llamó su atención, sabían lo que significaba.

-No estamos solos.

-Ha de ser ese cobarde de Leonardo – De inmediato se dirigieron al dojo, vieron la puerta de la habitación de Splinter al entre abierta, se acercaron cautelosamente y escucharon hablar a su padre por primera vez desde hace días.

-Has fallado- fue lo único que se alcanzó a escuchar pues tras esto Leonardo salió del lugar tambaleante y descuidado con una pequeña caja entre sus manos. Era obvio que lo que escuchó de su padre le había afectado.

-¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí maldito mal nacido?! Sí le hiciste algo malo a mi padre te arrepentirás de existir – Rafael se arrojó a atacar a un temeroso Leonardo, lucia maltrecho a pesar de que no habían pasado tantos días sin verlo. El quelonio azul trataba de escapar con un caminar complicado.

-¿Qué tienes Leonardo?- Donatello comenzó a sentir preocupación por su hermano, una parte dentro de él le decía que algo no andaba bien.

-¡Deja de preocuparte por él! ¡No ves que es el enemigo! ¿Porqué regresaste? ¿Tanto mal te hemos hecho? ¿Por qué no solo te vas y nos das la oportunidad de ser felices? Oportunidad que no le diste a Mikey –

-Hermanos…

-¡No nos llames así!, Tu no eres mi hermano, tú no tienes familia, ¿No lo recuerdas? Tú mismo te encargaste de acabar con ella, Splinter está destrozado, nuestro hermano muerto y todo esto es tu culpa, eres un fracaso, ojalá no fueras mi hermano, lo dejaste morir, no queremos verte nunca más, queremos ser felices y eso jamás lo lograremos si tú continuas a nuestro lado - Donatello se daba cuenta de la crueldad con la que Leonardo estaba siendo tratado. Comenzó a tener un mareo que pudo controlar sin problema.

-Lo sé- Un susurro fue lo que se escuchó, Leonardo sabía que Rafael tenía razón y no tenía el corazón para negarse, él había cometido un error tan grande, él era el causante de mucho sufrimiento a su familia, a aquellos que le habían dado tanta felicidad y de él dependía que todo siguiera así, aunque fuera sin él a su lado. Su tristeza era tan profunda que el solo respirar dolía, no se sentía merecedor de seguir en su antiguo hogar si había sido el causante de detener los latidos de su hermano.

-¡Rafael! – el genio quería intervenir a favor de Leonardo pero no pudo, una bomba de humo explotó dándole la oportunidad al líder azul de huir de aquel que una vez fue su hogar. Cuando el humo se disipo Donatello le reclamó a su hermano - ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Acaso no ves que Leo también sufre? Además él no está bien, algo le pasó.

-Claro que me doy cuenta, por eso lo hago – Donatello a cada momento se sentía miserable de no haber apoyado a su hermano mayor en lugar de recriminarle. Pero también su malestar físico se incrementaba.

-¿Qué dices?

-Él es un maldito farsante y estaremos mucho mejor sin él, ¿no crees hermano? – El genio no pudo más, el odio y desprecio que había sentido por Leonardo ahora lo sentía por Rafael.

-¡Te odio Rafael! ¿Lo oíste o te lo repito? ¡Te odio! Te odio ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? Mi hermano no se lo merecía y tú lo dejaste solo ¡SOLO! ¿Acaso ser líder era tan importante para ti? Y ahora que te has deshecho de él dime ¿Qué te queda? ¿Qué equipo pretendes liderar? Ya no tienes nada ¿Entendiste? ¡NADA!-

-De qué hablas hermano, tú también participaste, tú también lo odiabas como yo. Esto lo hemos hecho juntos, no pretendas fingir que no lo deseabas. – Esto impactó a Donatello, su hermano tenía razón, él había odiado tanto a Leonardo que no esperaba el momento para deshacerse de él y ahora ese odio lo trasladaba a Rafael por el trato a Leonardo, ya habían perdido a Miguel Ángel, no deseaba perder más, pero su mente se nublo, solo pensaba en ese creciente sentimiento contra su hermano rojo.

-Tal vez Leonardo no regrese, pero tú también has dejado de tener una familia- Sin decir más se alejó hacia su laboratorio, dónde finalmente el malestar se incrementó, corrió al baño y vomitó, tal vez resultado de todo el estrés que había vivido, algún tipo de enfermedad, algo que comió, bebió o respiró.

Rafael no hizo mucho caso a lo que su hermano le comentó y se fue a tocar la batería en su cuarto. Esa noche no fue una sencilla para los hermanos, sueños de su comportamiento para con Leonardo los perseguían en forma de pesadillas, en más de una ocasión despertaban intranquilos por el bienestar del mayor.

Rafael se sentó en su cama y tomando su cabeza entre las manos solo atinaba a decir "¿Cómo fui capaz?, mi hermano me necesitaba y yo lo abandoné" comenzó a sentirse mal, todo le daba vueltas, se sentía enfermo apenas le dio tiempo de llegar a vomitar todo menos sus recuerdos de lo cruel que había sido con Leonardo, se recuperó y lavo, debía hablar con Donatello, necesitaba de su apoyo para buscar a su hermano. Reconocía que había hecho mal y deseaba corregir su error.

Se dirigía al laboratorio cuando fuertes golpes se escucharon desde la puerta principal de la guarida, tanto Rafael como Donatello salieron esperanzados de que se tratara de Leonardo, pero al abrir la puerta el débil cuerpo de Miguel Ángel se desplomó sobre Donatello haciéndolo caer.

-¿Mikey? ¿Estas… vivo?

-¿Pero cómo? Yo vi tu cuerpo.

El menor solo alcanzó a decir un -Ayuda… a… Leo – antes de desmayarse. Esa petición se clavó como astilla en su corazón ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Acaso Leonardo había encontrado la forma de volver a su hermanito a la vida? Habría que encontrarlo y ayudarlo, pedirle perdón por la forma tan cruel de tratarlo y debía ser rápido.

Llevaron al pequeño a su habitación y lo recostaron.

-Hay que ir por Leo- indicaba Rafael.

-¡No! Yo iré por mi hermano, tú puedes irte al infierno, ¡Lo trataste como basura y eso no te lo perdonaré jamás! – Donatello tenía un rechazo hacia Rafael, no quería que se le acercara a Leonardo para protegerlo, él iría a buscarlo, le pediría perdón y lo convencería de que regresara a pesar de la negativa de su hermano.

-Donnie no digas eso, yo quiero ayudar.

-¡Eso es una mentira y tú lo sabes! ¡Odias a Leo! siempre lo has hecho, solo que ahora lo has demostrado negándole la familia que por derecho le pertenece, eres ruin Rafael. Te juro que mientras Leonardo no regrese con nosotros, como el hermano que es, tú encontrarás en mi a tu peor enemigo – Rafael vio la sinceridad en los ojos de su hermano, esto solo aumentaba su culpa. Donatello salió de la guarida seguido a distancia por un silencioso Rafael.

Pasaron un par de días, pero no encontraban nada sobre el paradero de Leonardo, Miguel Ángel no despertaba, Splínter seguía absorto en su tristeza sin darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y la enemistad de Donatello hacia Rafael se incrementaba a cada momento.

Una mañana Miguel Ángel despertó para alegría de Donatello quien era el que lo cuidaba en ese momento, miró a todos lados angustiado, al ver a su hermano genio solo una cosa tenía en mente.

-Donnie ¿Salvaron a Leo? ¿Él está bien?

Pero su hermano no pudo responderle, en la ciudad se sintió cómo una onda expansiva los golpeaba y comenzaron a olvidar todo lo referente a Leonardo.

OoOoOoO

Los hermanos están recordando lo sucedido con Leonardo antes de su desaparición, esto los ayudará a comprender el porqué de su comportamiento y temores ante la idea de estar con su familia, ahora será el turno de ellos ver por el futuro de su hermano mayor… si es que hay alguno.

:

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, lamento la tardanza, pero ya saben, eso de tener que trabajar cómo quita el tiempo XP Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y sean tan amables de darme su opinión.

Rose Black Dragon: Como vez, ahora sí que le ha ido mal a Leo, desafortunadamente esto ha doblegado su espíritu por lo que teme de acercarse a su familia si sabe que solo le trae desgracias, esto muestra el por qué el anhelo de Leo porque sus hermanos no recuerden aunque, más bien el que debe olvidar tantas cosas malas es él XP Ahora espera a saber que fue lo que paso con Mikey (me vas a matar XP) Saludos y felices trazos ;D

DraognsIshshah: Gracias por escribir, siempre es grato leer los reviews sobre todo cuando son gratos :D ¿Mentes perversas y retorcidas? Sí tal vez algo de eso, pero como buena "Calamidades" que soy me gusta ponerle trabas a Leo (mi personaje favorito) para ver como sale de esta, claro si es que hay alguna salida :D Nos leemos pronto

Talia 43: ¿Y eso ha sido demasiado para ti? Ammm deja le bajo al gore, no te me vayas a infartar y luego quien termina tus fics, eso si has sobrevivido a este (la verdad no estuvo tan, tan intenso como lo que he planeado, wuajajaja) El siguiente capítulo ya está listo, solo espero ver que tanto aguantan, no se me vaya a pasar la mano y así lleguen muchas quejas, digo, si quiero reviews pero no de esa forma XD Naaa yo creo que sí aguantan. Bueno, nos leemos pronto (espero) y felices trazos ;D

Angel de la Verdad: Gracias por los ánimos son una gran motivación para continuar, ya pronto verás que es lo que ha pasado con Leonardo a su regreso con Khan, solo espera :D


	7. Un recuerdo angustioso

Hola mis muy estimados lectores, aquí les dejo una nueva entrega que espero les agrade, no olviden que espero sus comentarios, solo una pequeña advertencia, creo que ahora sí se me pasó la mano con eso del gore espero no sea incómodo para ustedes. Gracias por leer.

::::::::::::::::::

UN RECUERDO ANGUSTIOSO

OoOoOoO

Una mañana Miguel Ángel despertó para alegría de Donatello quien era el que lo cuidaba en ese momento, miró a todos lados angustiado, al ver a su hermano genio solo una cosa tenia en mente.

-Donnie ¿Salvaron a Leo? ¿Él está bien?

Pero su hermano no pudo responderle, en la ciudad se sintió cómo una onda expansiva los golpeaba y comenzaron a olvidar todo lo referente a Leonardo.

XoXoXoX

-No puede ser. Somos unos malditos – Rafael estaba sentado aprisionando su cabeza con sus manos – Leonardo sufría y no pude ayudarlo, lo maltratamos, lo hicimos responsable de algo que no tenía la culpa ¿Cómo pudimos hacerlo?

-Con razón, en su delirio, nos pedía que no lo abandonáramos. Por eso no confiaba en nosotros, temía que al decirnos la verdad lo repudiáramos. Y pensar que a pesar de todo él todavía quiere protegernos. Somos de lo peor ¿Qué clase de hermanos somos?

-Hijo mío, perdóname por no tener la fortaleza para ayudarte, dejé que mi dolor me invadiera y no pude ver tu sufrimiento – Splinter recordó la noche en que Leonardo entró sigiloso a su habitación buscando la caja que contenía la perla de metal, al verlo tan desesperado, lastimado y asustado no pudo más que recriminarse a sí mismo haber abandonado a su hijo en tan dura prueba "Has fallado" se dijo a sí mismo sin reflexionar que Leonardo lo tomaría para sí.

-Yo… tuve la culpa, mi hermano sufrió todo eso por mi culpa -Miguel Ángel decía entre un llanto sincero – y lo que está pasando también es mi culpa – fue a abrazar a su padre entre sollozos -Perdóneme Sensei por ponerlos en peligro y por hacer que Leo esté lejos de nosotros. ¡Todo es por mi culpa! – ocultaba su rostro en el pecho de Splinter.

-Miguel Ángel ¿De qué hablas hijo mío? No tienes la culpa de nada, tú fuiste un victima al igual que tu hermano- pero el pequeño lo negaba con su cabeza aún en el pecho de su padre.

-No Mikey, no digas eso- Donatello trataba de tranquilizarlo mientras que Splinter lo abrazaba con ternura.

-¡Sí lo soy! Cuando Khan me llevó con él me preguntó sobre el clan Hamato, me preguntó quién era el líder y yo… yo…¡Se lo dije!. ¡Le dije que Leonardo era el líder del clan! Tenía miedo. Él… él me lastimaba – volteando a ver a Viento con miedo - ¡Y yo no soporté! ¡Todo es mi culpa! – Splinter se tensó.

-¿Quieres decir que no moriste? – Miguel Ángel lo negó

-¡Pero te vimos morir!- Mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas comenzó a contar lo sucedido.

XoXoXoX

Después de tocar la esfera el menor de las tortugas sentía perder el control de su cuerpo, una voz siniestra le decía "Acaba con todos, con todos" y al recibir el ataque de Perrera lo que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar y derrotarlo con mucha facilidad.

Era doloroso. Lo que fuera esa esfera que ahora lo invadía sentía que le quemaba la piel, veía a su hermano sin mucha claridad pero no podía hablarle y se veía que Leonardo estaba por atacarlo, comprendió que no lo reconocía, soportando el dolor de quemaduras retrocedió y al hacerlo alcanzó a tocar a un derribado Slash a quien quemó, no era su intensión pero le había dañado. Comenzaba a desesperarse y tener miedo.

-"Leo ¿Qué hago Leo?"- quería hacer que su hermano lo escuchara, respirar cada vez era más difícil, de pronto sintió cortes por todo su cuerpo pero no podía gritar, todo se detuvo al sentir un frio metal atravesar su cuerpo. No sabía a ciencia cierta lo que pasaba pero se sentía desfallecer, tenía miedo y comenzó a llorar, temía morir solo.

Él siempre había pensado que no importaba la muerte que tuviera, pero si un deseo le podían conceder era el querer morir en los brazos de su hermano. Un deseo algo egoísta y cruel pero lo prefería a tener que ver morir a alguien de su familia o amigos, no se sentía tan fuerte como para soportar ese dolor, por otro lado, le daba pánico el tener que morir en soledad.

Afortunadamente no era el caso, Miguel Ángel sintió a su hermano abrazarlo y hablarle, agradecía la paz que sentía en sus brazos, sabía que era su final, pero estaba feliz, tenía la oportunidad de morir entre el amor de su hermano mayor, al mirarlo y ver su cálida sonrisa sabía que si él lo guiaba a su muerte nada podía ser tan malo.

Desafortunadamente no murió…

Repentinamente se sintió en un lugar frio, despertó momentos después.

-Bien hecho Viento has sanado completamente a nuestro invitado – Decía un hombre extraño que ahora conocía como Khan – Ahora tú, tortuga, podrás decirme lo que quiero.

-¿Quiénes son? ¿Qué quieren?- Miguel Ángel se colocaba en posición de guardia algo nervioso - ¿Dónde están mis hermanos? ¿Qué hicieron con ellos?- El menor de los quelonios ya no tenía ninguna herida pero sí un gran cansancio.

-Con que tienes hermanos, que interesante -Una sonrisa maliciosa se mostraba en el rostro del hechicero – Tortuga, todo irá bien si tan solo me respondes lo que necesito –

-No diré nada si no veo a mis hermanos- Khan pareció molestarse.

-Con que te pones rebelde, dejaré que Viento te diga cómo son las cosas aquí y volveré para preguntarte nuevamente – cuando se retiró se llevó a los otros guardianes con él, solo Viento fue el único que se quedó en el lugar. Veía amenazante a Miguel Ángel y este, algo temeroso, no dejaba de estar en guardia.

Viento fue muy rápido, se colocó atrás de la tortuga y lo golpeó en puntos estratégicos para dejarlo inmóvil, una vez hecho, comenzó a golpearlo hasta sangrarlo. Tomó su "tanto" y cortó todo el largo del brazo del pequeño. Miguel Ángel sentía todo el dolor de esa cortada, pero no lo podía expresar, no podía hablar, solo se dedicaba a llorar.

-Por ahora te he dejado sentir solo un poco de dolor, a la próxima ya no seré tan considerado, te recomiendo que le digas lo que desea – Viento lo arrastró hasta el trono de Khan, aprisionó sus muñecas a un par de estalagmitas que tenían incrustadas cadenas, tal parecía que lo habían preparado. La sangre se derramaba copiosamente de todo el brazo de Miguel Ángel y a cada momento el sentía un dolor punzante.

-No – Contestaba el pequeño cuando finalmente pudo hablar- si lo hago de seguro los lastimarán y no quiero eso- Viento respiro resignado.

-Como quieras - Tomó un extraño cinturón que colocó sobre el brazo sano de Miguel Ángel, al cerrarlo con fuerza numerosas agujas se incrustaron hasta el hueso provocando un intenso dolor.

-¡AAAHHHH!

-Muy bien tortuga, ahora quiero que me hables sobre el clan al que perteneces y sí tú eres el líder. Sé que eres un Hamato, solo los pertenecientes a ese clan podían ser absorbidos por la esfera que enviamos, su misión era traer a uno de ustedes ante mí. Ahora dime, ¿Qué ha pasado con Yuta? ¿Qué pasó con ese miserable?

-¿Yuta? ¿Te refieres al abuelo Yuta?- Decía Mikey algo bajo y sudando por tanto dolor.

-Conque tu abuelo ¿Sigue vivo? – Pero Miguel Ángel no respondía – ¡Ah! Eres un torpe. Viento Ayúdame ¿Quieres? – inmediatamente el guardián se acercó al pequeño con un hilo y aguja.

-Te lo advertí tortuga, es una lástima que no escuches – Después de decir esto comenzó a coser sin ningún cuidado sobre la piel de Miguel Ángel suturando lentamente la gran cortada que él mismo le había provocado. El quelonio naranja solo atinaba a gritar.

-¿Ahora me lo vas a decir? –

-¡El abuelo murió! ¡Él murió hace años!

-Lástima, quería matarlo yo mismo, bueno, ahora dime ¿Tu padre está vivo? – Pero el pequeño no quería hablar – Viento, ayúdame.

El guardián blanco tomó fuertemente el rostro de Miguel Ángel sin oportunidad de moverlo, con la misma aguja e hilo comenzó a coser el parpado del ojo izquierdo.

-¡NOOO! ¡AHHH! ¡DUELE! ¡DETENTE! – Pero el guardián no lo hizo hasta terminar. El ojo del pequeño ahora lucia toscamente cosido y derramando gotas de sangre que se mezclaban con las lágrimas – Si – decía levemente – Mi padre está vivo – Terminó diciendo.

-Ya ves, todo es más fácil si cooperas. Pero me has caído bien, te daré la oportunidad de congraciarte conmigo. Verás, estoy buscando una mítica joya, una perla en realidad, la tenía tu abuelo y ahora la debe tener el líder del clan. ¿Tú eres ese líder?

-No, no lo soy.

-Ya veo, entonces haré un trato contigo. Tu dime quién es ese líder y te dejaré libre.

-¿Qué le harás si te lo digo?

-Él tomará tu lugar, por supuesto, solo el líder puede traer aquí esa perla.

-¡No! No quiero que lo lastimen.

-Niño, o es él o eres tú, piénsalo bien-

-¡NO! ¡No te lo diré nunca!

-Viento, por favor – Dijo Khan haciendo un ademan de fastidio.

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NO LO HAGAS! ¡AHHH!- Viento comenzó a coser el ojo derecho del quelonio, pero este no dejaba de moverse por el dolor, un fuerte grito detuvo su proceder -¡AAAAAHHHHHH!- chilló. El sufrimiento del menor era enorme. Debido al movimiento, la aguja atravesó el ojo de Miguel Ángel haciendo que su contenido comenzara a derramarse, incluso el hecho de llorar lo lastimaba enormemente.

Una vez sellados ambos ojos el pequeño lucia catatónico, sangre, lágrimas y un sutil color azul, parte del iris, corrían entre las pálidas mejillas.

-Ahora ¿Lo vas a decir? Dime lo que deseo y todo esto se detendrá, traeré a tu hermano en tu lugar y se habrá acabado toda esta pesadilla -Pero el menor no decía nada Viento comenzó a sellar la boca. Miguel Ángel sentía un dolor punzante pero trataba de controlarse pues el gritar solo lo lastimaba más - Viento, no le cierres la boca, mejor córtale un brazo y esperemos que le importe para detener este castigo – Viento dejo a medio coser la boca del chico. Miguel Ángel sintió cómo una especie de sierra delgada y pequeña hizo un corte en su brazo, justo debajo del cinturón que le habían puesto, estaba desesperado, se movía y retorcía con cada ir y venir de la pequeña sierra -

El menor tenía una fuerte convicción hasta que escuchó nuevamente al hechicero – ¡Dimelo! – Se escuchaba exasperado - O me entregas al líder o mataré a todos tus hermanos, incluyendo a tu padre, su castigo será peor de lo que te ha tocado a ti - Miguel Ángel no tuvo otra opción.

-¡Alto!- dijo finalmente, Viento se detuvo y Khan le dio mayor atención. Solo una pequeña exhalación y un débil nombre salió de sus labios con dificultad.

-Leonardo- Dijo al fin. – El líder del clan es Leonardo, mi hermano mayor – Khan sonrió.

-Muy bien tortuga. Viento, deja a nuestro amigo – Con un tosco movimiento arrancó el hilo que zurcía la boca del quelonio.

-¡Ahhh! – chilló Miguel Ángel.

-Dime ¿Dónde lo encuentro? -Con sabor a sangre en la boca el menor contestó.

-Leo me va a estar buscando en el último lugar donde me vio, él estará ahí, buscándome. No descansará hasta encontrarme.

-Entonces haremos que te encuentre ¿No? Viento acompáñame –

-Señor, que hacemos con él, ¿Lo matamos? – Preguntaba Fuego.

-No, es nuestro seguro, si su hermano no coopera por las buenas esperemos poder entregarle a su hermano vivo a cambio de sus servicios – y fue así como Khan y Viento desaparecieron.

No tardaron demasiado o por lo menos Miguel Ángel no sintió cuanto tiempo había pasado.

– Fue más fácil de lo que pensé, no cabe duda que tu hermano te quiere. ¡Imagínate! Él te cree muerto, apenas le ofrecí tu vida a cambio de la perla y no lo dudó ni un poco. Fue tan divertido ver la desesperación en su mirada. Ahora te prepararemos para el intercambio.

Viento se acercó al débil cuerpo de Miguel Ángel, quitó el cinto que tenía en el brazo y arrancó los hilos que cegaban sus ojos, el quelonio ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, solo dejó exhalar un leve quejido producto del intenso dolor que sentía. Con sus manos sobre el pecho Viento comenzó a curarlo, una sutil energía envolvía a Miguel Ángel mientras sus heridas sanaban lentamente. Al terminar miro a Khan.

-Maestro, su cuerpo está listo, sus ojos están curados igual que sus demás heridas, solo necesita mucho descanso para recuperar su energía, ha gastado mucha en estos días.

-No importa, con que esté sano está bien. Ese fue el trato que hice con su hermano. El tonto lo quiere vivo, claro que no lo mandaremos maltrecho si no Leonardo no cooperará y también desea que no toquemos a su familia, aunque eso aún está por verse. Eso me ayudará a obtener todo lo que quiero, me vengaré de Yuta, haré que su hijo desee con toda el alma morir al ver el sufrimiento de su primogénito, él me traerá la perla y cuando lo haga podré tener el poder absoluto. Será hermoso.

Miguel Ángel escuchaba entre sueños pues le costaba mucho poner atención, no quería dormir, sentía que, de hacerlo, podría no despertar jamás y le daba miedo estar en ese lugar, quería estar con su familia, estar con sus hermanos, en su cálido hogar. Brincaba de temor cada vez que escuchaba a Viento o Khan y eso sus ojos lo reflejaban.

-¡Tortuga!- Miguel Ángel saltó al llamado de Khan - Es hora de irnos - Y antes de que pudiera darse cuenta Viento lo sujeto fuertemente desde la espalda, con un brazo sujetaba su cuello y con el otro su pecho -Miedo, en verdad me gusta esa expresión – Terminó diciendo el hechicero al contemplar el temor en el rostro del pequeño.

Tras decir unas palabras que, más parecían un cántico, una puerta a otra dimensión se abrió, al atravesarlo llegaron al mismo lugar de donde se lo habían llevado. La casa de los espejos en la feria abandonada. Miguel Ángel comenzó a moverse aterrado, tratando de zafarse y escapar del lugar.

-Aquí esta lo prometido, ahora te toca a ti Leonardo- Miguel Ángel quería ver a su hermano, pero sentía mucha pesadez, apenas y se mantenía en pie. De entre las sombras el quelonio azul salía corriendo.

-¡MIKE!- Ante el grito de su hermano el menor solo se cubrió lleno de temor, el estado de shock en el que se encontraba lo hacía ver y escuchar a Viento en lugar de a su hermano mayor, por lo que quería escapar de él. Miguel Ángel fue aventado lejos de Leonardo y lo que el líder pudo ver fue una mirada aterrada, no comprendía el trauma por el que su hermano había pasado, solo pudo ver que su hermanito le temía. El verlo en esa condición lo lastimó, le había fallado, lo había asesinado y tenía que vivir con las consecuencias, su familia lo odiaba y su hermanito le temía, le había arrancado su alegre sonrisa al menor, jamás se lo perdonaría. No tuvo tiempo para salir de su error, Viento tomó por la cintura a Leonardo y se lo llevó atravesando el portal donde desaparecieron.

-¿Leo? ¿LEO? ¡LEO! – Miguel Ángel llamaba y reclamaba la presencia del mayor al ir saliendo poco a poco de su trance. Lo primero en que pensó fue en ir con sus hermanos por ayuda. Levantándose torpemente se dirigió a su hogar.

XoXoXoX

-Perdóname Miguel Ángel, en ese tiempo yo estaba bajo la influencia de Khan. No recuerdo lo que hice. En todo caso no dudo que debí haberte lastimado mucho. Lo lamento – Splinter abrazó con más fuerza a su hijo como un instinto protector contra el guardián.

-Espera ¡¿Qué?! ¿Torturaste a mi hermano? ¡¿A mi hermanito?! – Rafael se ponía violento - ¡Tú no eres de fiar!

-No me siento culpable de lo que hice sin tener conciencia. Lamento que hayas vivido eso pequeño, pero sé que ese no fui yo, de haber tenido consciencia nunca me hubiera atrevido a lastimarte. Khan es capaz de lo que sea por lograr lo que le conviene.

-¡Que conveniente!- Reclamaba Rafael ya en posición de guardia en contra de Viento, él, al verlo solo un gran suspiro dio.

-He visto cómo su hermano ha luchado por mantenerlos a salvo a pesar de saber que lo odiaban.

-¡Pero eso no es verdad! – Reclamaba Donatello

-Pero él no lo sabe. Khan lo ha estado utilizando para llegar a la perla. Además, golpearlo y herirlo se le ha hecho un hábito placentero. Es parte de su venganza. Él quería destruirlo – le decía a Splinter –Khan castigaba a Leonardo como venganza por quedar encerrado en esta dimensión. Sabía que si lo maltrataba usted también lo sufriría con las visiones que le mandaría. Dijo que en cuanto pudiera usar la perla lo asesinaría de tal forma que usted se arrepentiría de existir.

-No, eso no lo permitiré, ya viví el perder uno de mis hijos – decía mientras apretaba fuertemente a Miguel Ángel contra su pecho -Y ese dolor casi me destruye. No permitiré que eso suceda nuevamente -"Ningún padre debería sobrevivir a sus hijos" pensaba.

-¡Hay que hacer algo! Leonardo está a merced de ese loco, ¿Qué podemos hacer Sensei?

-Splinter, ¿Usted sabe dónde está la perla? Si la usa de seguro podemos ganarle con mucha facilidad – Splinter lo pensó un momento.

-No, no lo sé, mi padre me dijo que me la daría cuando fuera el momento, pero nunca lo hizo. Temo que la perla se ha perdido en Japón, en lo que fue mi hogar – todos lo vieron con tristeza.

-¿Entonces cómo fue que Leonardo le entregó una perla? ¿Acaso lo engaño? – Donatello deducía -Esa noche, la última vez que vimos a Leonardo llevaba una caja que tomó de su habitación.

-Cuando ustedes eran niños les mostraba esa "perla" cada que contaba la historia de su abuelo Yuta contra el hechicero, pero esa no es la verdadera perla, esa se ha perdido.

-Es una pena, entonces, de querer salvar a Leonardo y derrotar a Khan tendrá que ser el día de mañana, Khan estará más vulnerable justo antes del eclipse, es lo que planeaba Leonardo.

-Si claro y suponiendo que burlamos a los demás guardianes ¿Qué se supone que haremos cuando lleguemos con él?

-Leonardo suponía que si lográbamos apoderarnos del cetro de Khan y romperlo todo su poder se dispersaría, incluyendo su control sobre mis hermanos.

-Podría funcionar- Pensaba Donatello - Y una vez liberados tus hermanos podrían ayudarnos a vencerlo.

-¡Deberíamos ir ahora mismo! Leonardo está con él y le podría hacer daño – Rafael estaba a la defensiva, sentía en Viento como un enemigo. -¡Vamos!

-No esperen- Viento trataba de detenerlos, no hicieron caso, caminaron un par de metros y un gran cansancio los detuvo, casi los derriba.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿Qué nos hiciste? – Rafael le reclamaba a Viento.

-¿Qué nos esta pasando? -Donatello se sentía mal al igual que los demás.

-Es un efecto del hechizo, su cuerpo necesita reposo después de recibir la ruptura de ese encantamiento, era uno poderoso, por eso necesitan descansar.

-Si tú, que conveniente, de seguro nos vas a traicionar, ¡¿Vamos a confiar en él Sensei?! – Rafael gritaba señalando a Viento y agarrando su cabeza que le daba vueltas – Se llevó a Mikey, lo torturó y luego a Leo ¡No sabemos que le hizo!, ¿Y si todo esto es una trampa? ¿Y si él sigue bajo las ordenes de Khan? Puede que ahora mismo llame a su Amo para entregarnos. Y ahí sí no habría salvación para ninguno.

-Entiendo su desconfianza, desafortunadamente no puedo hacer nada para convencerlos de que no es así, no tengo elementos para sustentar su confianza en mí, solo les pido que me ayuden a salvar a Leonardo y a mis hermanos – Todos se quedaron callados, se sentía muy cansados y mareados, era obvio que dudaban de su lealtad, pero no podían hacer nada.

-No estoy de acuerdo, yo no confió en él – Declaraba Rafael – quiero que pruebes que no traicionaras a mi familia, ya hemos perdido mucho.

-Dime como lo he de probar – Rafael se quedó callado.

-¡Rafael! – El maestro Splinter intervenía – No tenemos otra opción, si el Antiguo Maestro confiaba en él nosotros también debemos hacerlo. Sé que es difícil para todos, pero les pido, hijos míos, concentrémonos en salvar a su hermano y eliminar a Khan de una vez por todas -Ante la petición de su padre Rafael no tuvo más opción que aceptar – Hagamos caso de lo que dice Viento y descansemos un poco.

-Pero Sensei – Donatello también pediría apresurar el paso, pero se dio cuenta que Splinter estaba afectado por todo lo recordado, además su hermanito no se veía nada bien aún en brazos de su padre. Entendía perfectamente por qué Leonardo pidió que les borraran la memoria, para no hacerlos sufrir todo este martirio. Toda la descarga emocional los había afectado enormemente, necesitaban reponerse.

-Esta bien – terminaron por aceptar los mayores, Viento los llevó a una habitación segura dentro de la casa para que todos pudieran dormir y reponer fuerzas que, seguramente necesitarían al siguiente día. Después de un par de horas todos entraron en un sueño profundo, todos excepto Rafael quien despertaba continuamente.

La tortuga se levantó observó cómo su Padre dormía aún sujetando a Miguel Ángel entre sus brazos, Donatello en el otro extremo parecía cuidar de su hermanito. Se sentía miserable de haber tratado a Leonardo de tal forma como para provocar que se alejara de su propia familia, no sabía cómo había sido capaz de tal crueldad, pensó en Splinter y en su reacción al perder a Miguel Ángel, estaba decidido en no permitir que Leonardo muriera y tampoco ninguno de sus hermanos, protegería a su familia a cualquier costo.

Silencioso se acercó a Viento, suavemente lo despertó y le indico con una señal que salieran sin hacer ruido, una vez fuera de lo que había sido la residencia del antiguo Maestro Rafael pidió que viento probara su lealtad.

-¿Y entonces que quieres que haga? - Contestaba algo somnoliento.

-Entiendo que solo el Antiguo Maestro podía borrar la memoria.

-Así es, porque cuando lo hacía no solo lo borraba de la mente de la familia, definitivamente borró a Leonardo de la memoria de todo aquel que lo llegó a conocer.

-Eso explica porque nuestros enemigos nunca notaron su ausencia.

-Para hacer eso se necesita demasiada energía, aún con mi perla me sería difícil intentarlo.

-Pero puedes encerrar y sanar a otros.

-Rafael ¿En qué estás pensando? – El tono de Viento dejaba ver que presentía una petición por parte del quelonio.

-Quiero que los dejes encerrados – Viento se sorprendió al escucharlo - No quiero que estén en peligro, no quiero que mi padre sufra la muerte de sus hijos.

-Pero ¿Y Leonardo?-

-A él lo salvaremos tu y yo y si con eso no podemos salvarlo por lo menos mi padre tendrá a dos de sus hijos para apoyarlo – Rafael sonaba decidido.

-¿Rafa? – La voz de Donatello se escuchó a sus espaldas – ¿Por qué nos quieres dejar, no quieres que ayudemos a salvar a Leonardo? ¿Por qué eres egoísta? ¡También es mi hermano! ¿Sabes?

-Donnie, no es eso es solo que…

-¡Yo también me siento culpable! También fue mi culpa que Leo se alejara de nosotros, yo también lo traté como basura, quiero… pedirle perdón, quiero salvarlo de la oscuridad donde lo dejé – Donatello apretaba los puños, Rafael se acercó a su hermano y apoyó una mano en su hombro.

-Hermano, te entiendo perfectamente, pero si todo sale bien todos regresaremos juntos a casa.

-¿Y sí no? – Donatello miraba inocentemente a su hermano mayor.

-Eres el más listo, no dudo que podrás apoyar a Sensei y Mikey, sé que serás un buen hermano mayor – Tras decir esto y ante la cara de confusión del genio, Rafael golpeó fuertemente a su hermano en el estómago que lo dejo sin aire e inconsciente, con suavidad lo recostó en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

OoOoOoO

Miguel Ángel ha sido torturado y solo bajo amenaza de un castigo mayor para su familia fue que ha dado el nombre del líder del clan, es así como Khan se llevó a un desmoralizado Leonardo que siente la culpa de todo lo sucedido, ahora es momento que la familia lo saque de su error y lo rescate de las garras del Hechicero, pero Rafael no quiere arriesgar a nadie más y, aunque llegue a ser odiado por dejarlos atrás, procurará que su familia esté bien. ¿Funcionará?

::::::::::::::::::

Ahora sí, cuéntenme qué les pareció, según yo no quería extenderme, pero no lo podía cortar en cualquier parte, espero les haya gustado y no me quieran matar por lo que le pasó a Mikey (Ya estarás satisfecha Thalia 43, ahora vienes y me dejas mi review)

RBD: Más triste mi calavera, creo que en lugar de quitarle gore le puse más Ah! XD ahora ya puedes ver cómo quedó el capítulo completo, así que… arena ven a mí. Si se te hizo salvaje el cómo Rafael sacó la katana del cuerpo de Mikey ahora dime que te pareció cómo Viento le quitó los hilos con los que lo cosió XP (Ya sé, ya sé, ya estás buscando francotiradores, que puedo decir, me gusta el peligro :P ) Creo que Mikey estaba conforme con su muerte, después de todo era así como deseaba hacerlo, siendo despedido por el amor de su hermano, solo digo. El arrepentimiento llega por el fin de los efectos del humo rojo en su sistema :) En realidad Mikey nunca murió, eso fue solo una suposición y al no tener el "cuerpo" de su hermano no pudieron asegurarlo. Vaya cosas ¿no?

Angel de la Verdad: Como sentiste este capítulo, espero que no tan mal pero debía aclarar que el temor que Mikey tiene por Viento es debido a ese trauma que, aún antes de recordarlo, su subconsciente le decía que se protegiera de él. Leo no se defiende porque en verdad siente que ha sido culpable. Donatello (Y después Rafael) se dan cuenta de su error porque se acaban los efectos del humo rojo que aspiraron hace un par de capítulos. Esperaré con ansias tu review. Saludos.

Jamizell: No sabes el placer que siento de que esperes por una actualización mía, me siento algo así como… poderosa wuajajaja, ¿Por cierto ya estas por actualizar? Sería una pena que alguien no actualizara hasta que tú lo hicieras, solo digo XP La bruma roja es parte de la trampa que tiene la esfera para llamar solo a los guerreros más fuertes, por eso los hace pelear entre sí para que solo los más poderosos lleguen a ella, era como "el primer filtro de seguridad" para cerciorarse que solo los Hamato podrían llegar a ella y sí, su efecto termino al paso de un par de días y tienes razón, nadie más que Khan ha tenido la culpa. Ahora ya sabes cuál era ese "dato" que tenia Mikey, uno muy traumático (espero no me quieras matar por ello :S) Esperemos que Rafael y Viento puedan salvar a Leonardo para regresarlo donde se merece, con su familia, ojala y no se los maten antes XP. Ahora tendrás que seguir esperando por una actualización. Piensa que puede ser pronto… o no XD Saludos y Felices trazos.


	8. No nos abandones

Hola a mis miles y miles de lectores, les traigo un nuevo capítulo que espero les agrade porque a mí me gustó mucho. Les comentaré que, junto a Rose Black Dragon, hemos escrito un fic el cual compartimos en su cuenta. Todo comenzó como un juego en Facebook y terminó como una publicación en Fanfiction, se los recomiendo mucho, son solo tres capítulos que espero los sufran tanto como yo T_T se llama "Ni un reclamo más" los invito a leerlo y dejar review :D y sin más aquí vamos…

:

NO NOS ABANDONES

OoOoOoO

-Eres el más listo Donnie, no dudo que podrás apoyar a Sensei y Mikey, sé también, que serás un buen hermano mayor – Tras decir esto y ante la cara de confusión del genio, Rafael golpeó fuertemente a su hermano en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire e inconsciente, lo recostó en el suelo sosteniendo su cabeza.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- Reclamaba Viento.

-No quiero perder a mis hermanos – contestaba tranquilo.

-Pero ellos pueden ayudarnos.

-No, ellos no van a exponer su vida, a este hechicero lo vamos a derrotar nosotros.

-Te pareces tanto a él… – Viento sonrió al recordar esas palabras en Leonardo.

-Te equivocas, desafortunadamente yo no me parezco a Leonardo, él tiene el temple de soportar cualquier dolor con tal de que nos encontremos bien mientras que yo… no he sido capaz de apoyarlo en los momentos de mayor oscuridad, he sido vil y cobarde- Viento entendía el sentir de Rafael.

\- Sí sabes que ellos podrían odiarte -Rafael lo miro - Por no dejarlos ayudar a salvarlo.

-Aunque me odiaran, ellos podrán hacerlo porque estarán a salvo, así que si eso pasa no me importará que lo hagan –

-¿Y has pensado que pasaría si no logramos salvarlo? ¿Tendrás el valor de dejarlo de ser necesario? - Rafael negó con la cabeza.

-Eso no pasará, porque si no lo puedo salvar prefiero quedarme a su lado a regresar sin él… yo… yo no lo soportaría. Nunca más lo abandonaré. Así que ya no hay marcha atrás.

Viento sabía cuál era el plan de Leonardo, lo habían pensado juntos, pero era muy riesgoso y no se tenía la seguridad de que funcionara, de no hacerlo todo estaría perdido, sin la ubicación de la verdadera perla no habría nada que hacer. Tenía la esperanza de que Splinter recordara donde estaba, pero no fue así, el único poder capaz de vencer a Khan estaba perdido y sin la ayuda de los demás guardianes necesitarían de un milagro para poder vencerlo.

Viento respiró profundamente, podía ver que el temperamental estaba decidido.

-Puedo dejarlos dormidos – Dijo resignado - Para cuando despierten todo esto habrá acabado y podrán salir sin problema de esta dimensión – Rafael aceptó moviendo la cabeza.

-Gracias, creo que eso será lo mejor – Dejaron a Donatello dentro del campo de fuerza que había creado Viento, junto a su padre y hermano menor, los tres miembros de la familia estaban dormidos ante la vista de Rafael, los veía como queriendo llevarse el ultimo recuerdo de ellos – Viento, ya es hora, hay que ir por mi hermano -Y juntos se dirigieron hacia la guarida del hechicero.

OoOoOoO

Leonardo había sido arrastrado hasta ese lugar donde había permanecido prisionero durante todo un año. El castillo de Khan era una fiel representación del villano, ubicado en la cima de un peñasco parecía la entrada al infierno, grandes rocas terminadas en punta, nada simétricas ni estéticas, solo eran parte de la gran entrada a la caverna y en sus adentros se sentía un calor húmedo, debido a la temperatura volcánica que rodeaba el lugar, había también, varios pasillos que figuraban un laberinto con entradas y salidas por doquier.

La cuerda alrededor de su cuello comenzaba a lastimarle a tal punto que comenzaba a sangrar por la constante fricción, apenas y lograba moverse, lo necesario para proteger un poco su cuello de la asfixia que sentía.

-Muy bien Fuego, deja a la mascota en su lugar favorito – y soltando a Leonardo Fuego lo aventó cerca de un par de estalagmitas. En otros momentos, durante su estancia en ese lugar, Khan ordenaba que Leonardo fuera llevado ahí mismo y sin posibilidad de defenderse era brutalmente golpeado por el hechicero, en esta ocasión no lo habían encadenado, el hechicero estaba confiado por la inmovilidad de la tortuga.

-Puedes retirarte, te llamaré si te necesito- Pretendía humillar al quelonio para que cuando llegara su padre y hermano lo vieran derrotado, moribundo y doblegado, sonrío ante esta idea. Verían su cuerpo y espíritu sometido ante su poder y cuando trataran de salvarlo no tendrían más opción que rendirse, Splinter tendría que entregar la verdadera perla o activarla, en caso de que Leonardo le hubiese dado la correcta.

La convicción con la que la tortuga se lo afirmaba era muy contundente pero él no podía activar la perla, solo quedaba pensar que esa no era la verdadera o que esperaba a su guardián para poder revelar su poder. Khan temía esto, pues si el guardián llegaba a dominar a la perla podría ser más poderoso que él, por eso debía tener a ese guardián bajo su control, había pensado que se trataba de Leonardo, por ser el líder del clan suponía que él podría manejar la perla y cederle ese poder, ahora solo quedaba Splinter, él debía hacer reaccionar la perla y para eso necesitaba un rehén, se aseguraría que el guardián le cediera el poder. Lo haría ver morir a Leonardo y se quedaría con el menor para asegurarse que cumpliera con su cometido, era un plan perfecto.

-Por favor…- Leonardo trataba de controlar su respiración para dominar su cuerpo nuevamente.

-Eso es tortuga, pide piedad, suplica por tu vida-

-No Khan, no te pido piedad por mí, ya sé que no saldré vivo de aquí, pero… por favor, te suplico por ellos, Suplico porque no los lastimes, por favor, no los traigas - A Khan le irritó escucharlo, tanto así que lo pateó cuando apenas se podía poner en cuatro apoyos.

-¡Cómo te atreves! Eres un insolente pero esa insolencia pronto se acabará, tienes razón, tu no saldrás vivo de aquí y tu familia tampoco, ninguno lo hará, ese será tu castigo por desobedecerme, estúpida mascota – Para Leonardo fue su señal, no debía permitir que lastimara a su padre y hermanos, era ese momento o nunca, se abalanzó sobre él a golpes, un puñetazo tan fuerte hizo que el hechicero soltara su cetro y rodara lejos de ellos.

-No te permitiré lastimarlos- sacando sus katanas lo atacó sin descanso, cada golpe certero, cada corte profundo. La amenaza sobre su familia había revivido su espíritu combativo compartido. Con la idea de que el poder de Khan radicaba en su cetro y que si lograba alejarlo de él podría vencerlo no le daba descanso en su ataque. Terminando con una patada directo en la sien Leonardo derribó a Khan, quien cayó inconsciente al escabroso suelo.

-Lo logré- sentía su cuerpo por demás exhausto, casi no podía creer tan prodigiosa obra. Recordaba los primeros días en los que había estado en ese lugar, el poder de Khan lo inmovilizaba con solo la mirada, después de eso era vigilado por los guardianes quienes lo tenían bajo control o simplemente era encadenado para evitar defenderse. Sin duda se hubiera dejado morir de no ser porque debía vigilar que Khan respetara la vida de sus hermanos.

A paso lento y seguro de sí se dirigía a destruir el cetro, lo aventaría a un pozo de lava cercana al trono de Khan, estaba convencido de que con eso acabaría el control del hechicero sobre los guardianes. Desafortunadamente no todos los planes de Leonardo salían como él lo deseaba y este era el caso. Al tomar el cetro una corriente de energía lo cubrió y quemó por completo, era como electricidad acompañada de cientos de agujas encajándose por todas partes en su cuerpo.

-¡AAAHHHGGG!- El grito se detuvo cuando Leonardo soltó el cetro. Con un cuerpo humeante y adolorido cayo de rodillas abrazándose así mismo como queriendo detener todo ese dolor.

-JAJAJAJAJA, tortuga tonta, vaya que eres un estúpido, pero me has dado una gran diversión – La voz de Khan sonaba divertida a la espalda de Leonardo - mira que pensar que podías tocar mi cetro, mi fuente de poder ¡JAJAJAJA! Te acabas de dar cuenta que ningún mortal puede tocarlo.

-A… que… te refieres – decía un jadeante Leonardo.

-¿No lo entiendes? Yo soy casi un dios y cuando tenga la perla que falta seré uno completo. Y tú… bueno, por lo menos te permitiré verlo – Alzando una mano levantó a Leonardo como si fuera una clase de poder telequinético, apretando su puño parecía ahorcarlo.

-Ahggh- Leonardo trataba de luchar contra algo invisible, con una katana apuntaba lentamente hacia Khan.

-¿Quieres pelear? Has perdido la cordura – Haciendo un ademan con la otra mano hizo que el filo de la katana comenzara a resquebrajarse, varias astillas flotaban alrededor del desgastado sable – Un recuerdo familiar ¿No es así? El mismo que te matará – y las astillas se dirigieron con velocidad contra el cuerpo de Leonardo, se incrustaron con tal fuerza y velocidad que el chico azul no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo. Varias cortaron en piernas y brazos haciéndolo sangrar inmediatamente, pero las alojadas en su pecho habían llegado a los pulmones provocando inmediato daño en el respirar de Leonardo.

-¡AHG!- El de azul comenzó a escupir sangre. En ese momento los demás guardianes llegaron, al ver la situación dudaban de hablar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Dónde están?- Al verlos sin sus "invitados" lo molestaba.

-Seeñorr, disculpe, pero no los encontramos, su rastro se pierde en su hogar, es posible que estén aquí, junto a Viento – Khan sonrío.

-Sí eso es cierto pronto llegarán y podrán ver mi grandeza – Soltando a Leonardo permitió que cayera al suelo - Pónganlo cómodo para recibir a los demás. Que tenga asiento de primera fila para la función – sonrió señalando el lugar a donde quería a Leonardo- Verás cómo los destruiré y no podrás hacer nada para impedirlo- Los guardianes obedecieron. Todo el cuerpo de Leonardo goteaba lentamente la sangre de sus heridas.

-Ya está señor, avisaron los tres guardianes.

-Muy bien, entonces… comencemos – Con un ademán cetro en mano encerró a los guardianes en una prisión esférica.

-Amo ¿Qué sucede? – Gritaban los guardianes por primera vez asustados.

-¿Qué no es obvio? Acabaré con su vida para hacerme de todos sus poderes.

-¡No Amo! ¡Sáquenos de aquí! – Golpeaban su prisión con la intención de salir, pero no podían, esas esferas consumían su vida, energía y poder los cuales se concentraban en el cetro del hechicero.

– No se resistan, es para esto para lo que los he traído- dijo sonriente – Los liberó del hechizo que había puesto sobre ellos, retiro el control mental que tenía sobre ellos, así se darían cuenta con terror de todo lo que pasaría.

Los guardianes ahora se daban cuenta de su error, veían que Leonardo y Viento habían tenido razón todo este tiempo y no los escucharon – Perdón – Fue el último pensamiento de Fuego antes de perderle de vista, su arrepentimiento era genuino y se daba cuenta que ya nada podían hacer para remediarlo.

Una vez drenada su energía, los guardianes lucían débiles, el poder de Khan había crecido, tanto así que pudo rechazar todo halo de luz, quedando su tétrico castillo en una penumbra mortal, tanta oscuridad hacía dudar si de verdad se contaban con tan valioso sentido como era la vista.

-Ahora a esperar- Decía Khan con una sonrisa.

OoOoOoO

De forma cautelosa Rafael y Viento llegaron a la guarida de Khan, una especie de gruta con una sola entrada y salida, aunque existían ríos internos Viento nunca se había dedicado a investigar de dónde venían o a dónde desembocaban, se encontraba tenuemente iluminada a la luz de unas antorchas y fogatas a punto de extinguirse. El calor del lugar era de consideración. Ocasionalmente alguna gota de agua les caía, su temperatura era cálida, al igual que el lugar.

No había nadie en el lugar, aparentaba estar vacío pero no se confiaban, a paso lento llegaron hasta lo que se consideraba el salón del trono. Muy oscuro para su gusto, solo estaba iluminado el gran trono hecho de piedra gracias a las estalactitas y estalagmitas que, casi formaban una gran columna. Les sorprendió ver que el cetro de Khan estaba solo, no podían desaprovechar esa oportunidad, a paso veloz se dirigieron a él, Rafael lo tomó con la intención de destruirlo pero entonces.

-¡AAAHHHH!- El cetro había dañado a Rafael provocando que lo soltara y cayendo de espaldas sobre el irregular suelo con un cuerpo humeante, cálidas gotas provenientes del techo sintió en su frente y pecho.

-Son unos tontos, no pensé que fueran tan fáciles de eliminar, pero cómo culparlos si su líder pensó en hacer lo mismo – Khan salía caminando de entre las sombras para sentarse justo en su trono.

-¿Dónde está Leo? Maldito, ¿Qué hiciste con él? – Viento trataba de ayudar a Rafael a levantarse.

-El muy ingrato se reveló. Se le hizo fácil hacer lo mismo que tú, apoderarse de mi cetro para destruirlo – Señalo el pozo de lava que se iluminó en ese instante – El muy cretino pensó que podría destruirlo, pero su poder es tan grande que solo yo puedo usarlo - El goteo cálido sobre Rafael era lento pero constante.

-El muy incauto no sabía que ningún mortal puede tocar el cetro y mucho menos lo puede destruir, ningún mortal puede hacerlo.

-¿Qué le hiciste? – Rafael se tocaba su pecho, era claro que la fuerza del cetro lo había dañado mucho, le dolía respirar, le dolía moverse.

-El imbécil me suplico, como si le fuera a hacer caso, después comenzó a atacarme con sus katanas, no le quedó claro que soy superior a cualquiera y que un simple mortal no podrá nunca dañarme, sin importar lo fuerte o diestro que sea – miraba a Rafael maliciosamente.

-¿Leonardo suplico por su vida? -

-Al parecer tenía prisa y estaba desesperado, no era para menos, le dije sobre su castigo por su desobediencia.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Mi hermano tiene honor y preferiría morir antes de dejarse vencer.

-Por supuesto, pero él pidió clemencia por ustedes. Debía suplicarme por él mismo pero en lugar de eso se arrodillo por ustedes – Se acercó a Rafael rápidamente, levantó su barbilla para poder terminar –No estés triste, él ya sabe que va a morir. Si es verdad que está es la verdadera perla la perla supongo que no se ha activado por falta de un guardián, por eso necesito a Splinter, por lo que tu hermano ya no me interesa. Le ayudaré a terminar lo que empezó el día que lo encontré.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-¿No lo sospechas? Leonardo había decidido dejar de vivir – Esto dejó frio a Rafael - Cuando lo encontré claramente vi que buscaba la muerte, no fue hasta que hablé de regresarle a su hermano cuando reaccionó y suplicó por un trato – Rafael estaba atónito, sus tratos y reproches habían hecho que su hermano deseara la muerte, ¿Qué era lo que había lo hecho tan insensible ante el sufrimiento de su propio hermano? ¿Por qué no puedo evitar ser tan cruel con él? Lo había condenado a una vida de infierno. Nunca se lo perdonaría – Yo solo deseo ayudarlo a terminar lo que comenzó.

-¡Qué! ¿Lo mataste? - Viento inmediatamente sintió el cuerpo de Rafael tensarse.

\- Claro que no, quiero que vea como destruyo todo lo que en algún momento le importó, pero me desobedeció, por eso solo lo castigue, vivirá lo suficiente para verlos morir y sin ustedes en el camino él ya no tendrá motivos para vivir, espero que sea así y no muera antes de ver mis objetivos logrados - Se separó de los chicos y se fue a sentar, al ver sangre en su mano sonrío.

-¿Quieres ver a tu hermano? – Con su lengua recorrió desde la muñeca hasta el dedo índice de su mano, saboreando de esa sangre – Les mostraré – El lugar se iluminó un poco más.

-¡Rafael! ¿Estás bien? ¿Acaso te hirió? – El quelonio no comprendía pero al mirar que estaba cubierto de sangre se alertó.

-No, no siento ninguna herida – Un par de gotas cayeron nuevamente sobre el brazo de Rafael, fue hasta entonces que se dio cuenta. Ese goteo que había sentido desde que el cetro de Khan lo sacudió era sangre, esta había formado un charco sobre el cual él se encontraba sentado y que caía del techo, al mirar hacia arriba una espantosa escena fue lo que vio.

Leonardo inconsciente colgaba de unas estalactitas con cadenas, maniatado por la espalda, amordazado y muy visiblemente mal herido por todo su plastrón, tal parecía que miles de pequeñas navajas habían atravesado todo su cuerpo.

-¡LEOO!- Rafael muy consternado gritaba a su hermano para asegurarse que estuviera vivo - ¡LEO!, Hermano despierta – quería probar que seguía vivo.

Ante deleite de Khan y desesperación de Rafael, Leonardo entreabrió los ojos, su mirada reflejaba una gran preocupación al ver a su temperamental hermano en ese lugar, negaba lentamente con la cabeza. Había perdido sangre, y una gran oscuridad reclamaba su atención, nuevamente cerro sus ojos.

-¡NO! Leo.

-Es un incauto, mira que tratar de detenerme con unas simples katanas – Khan tomó las katanas de Leonardo y las tiró a los pies de Rafael, una de ellas estaba rota.

¡Eres un maldito! – Se preparaba para atacarlo, pero Viento lo detuvo.

-Ve por tu hermano y salgan de aquí, llévalo a un lugar seguro, él no debe de morir – Rafael apenas se podía concentrar por la ira y enojo que sentía, pero obedeció. Viento comenzó a combatir ferozmente a Khan mientras que Rafael observaba el origen de la polea que tenía a Leonardo atado a una altura considerable. Encontró la forma. Escalando rápidamente entre las estalagmitas y estalactitas se acercó lo más que pudo a Leonardo, lanzó su sais y pudo cortar la soga del cual colgaba su hermano, se lanzó para abrazarlo y así protegerlo de lastimarse en la fuerte caída recibiendo todo el impacto con su caparazón, tardó unos momentos para reaccionar, estando en el suelo se percató de la fría temperatura de su hermano, las miles y pequeñas cortadas parecían profundas, astillas creadas con fragmentos de sus propias katanas y no dejaban de sangrar, su respiración era muy forzada.

-Leo, hermano, está bien, pronto nos iremos a casa – Con sumo cuidado retiró la mordaza de la boca del mayor esperando que le ayudara a respirar mejor, sin embargo, al recibir tanto aire Leonardo sintió mayor dolor, tenía los pulmones perforados y el respirar le era agonizante, aun así parecía reaccionar.

-¿Ra…fa?- Los ojos de Leo mostraba angustia -¿Es…tas aquí…? -Sus lágrimas se hacían presentes.

-No llores hermano, estarás bien, lo prometo – Rafael cortaba las ataduras de su hermano.

-Perdo…na…me – Fue hasta ese momento en que Rafael lo comprendió. Leonardo lloraba por poner a su hermano en peligro, no por el inmenso dolor que sentía. El de azul iba y venía de la consciencia.

-No digas eso hermanito, tu eres el que nos debe perdonar, nosotros no te apoyamos cuando más nos necesitaste, fuimos ruines y cobardes, hicimos oídos sordos y nos cegamos. No sé qué fue lo que nos pasó pero en verdad estamos arrepentidos de haberte abandonado – Pero al ver la inconsciencia de su hermano se asustó - ¿Leo? ¡Leo! Vamos hermano responde – Leonardo en verdad estaba en un estado deplorable.

-Rafa…- Un fuerte temblor comenzó a cimbrar el lugar. Al mirar alrededor Rafael se dio cuenta que Viento había sido capturado, una especie de burbuja lo encerraba y su energía era absorbida por Khan.

-Finalmente, ya tengo a todos los guardianes y en lo que llega su padre yo podré absorber los poderes de cada uno – el eclipse estaba por comenzar -Tortuga, ¿Por qué tu padre no está aquí? Quiero que vea cómo los destruyo – Le decía satisfecho a Rafael mientras que burbujas con los demás guardianes encerrados hacían su aparición - Solo me falta él para que la perla reaccione y completar mi misión y venganza –

-¡Él no vendrá! Yo lo detuve para que no sea capturado, no te daré ese gusto de verlo sufrir – Esto molestó a Khan.

-AAAHHHHGGGRRR Maldita tortuga, ¡Cómo te atreves a desafiarme! – La tierra comenzó a temblar nuevamente, pronto las burbujas se tornaron del color característico de cada guardián, blanco – Viento, azul – Agua, rojo- Fuego y verde Tierra. Poco a poco sus poderes les eran arrebatados -Te mostraré de lo que soy capaz – Varias esferas de energía fueron dirigidas a las tortugas

-Ya no te abandonaré hermano – Decía Rafael abrazando a su hermano de forma protectora para poder recibir el impacto de ese ataque, nuevamente la tierra se estremeció, estalagmitas y estalactitas cayeron por donde quier, fue prácticamente un derrumbe, que tapó el paso de la salida.

Una onda expansiva fue expulsada del cuerpo de Khan, la energía que usó no la podía soportar su cuerpo y eso lo dejó exhausto, solo necesitaba unos instantes para recuperarse, al mirar a sus enemigos sonrío, era obvio que había acabado con ellos.

Rafael, quien sostenía a Leonardo, sintió un fuerte golpe en su pecho que lo alejó del lugar y tras las explosiones se sintió aturdido, cuando el ataque terminó, y al no sentir a Leonardo, rápidamente se incorporó para ayudarlo, horrorizado se dio cuenta que su hermano estaba sepultado bajo varias piedras, producto de las estalagmitas, estalactitas y parte de techo de la gruta, tan solo la mano con la que había empujado a su hermano se asomaba fuera de su aplastante prisión.

-¡LEONARDO!- El grito fue tan desgarrador que no ocultaba el temor por perder a su hermano mayor. Corrió a su lado, tomó su mano y la apretó con la esperanza de obtener alguna señal de vida por parte del azul y la recibió, un ligero apretón le indicó a Rafael que aún había tiempo, desesperado quitó las piedras para desenterrar al mayor hasta que pudo sacarlo.

A Leonardo le costaba respirar, tenía graves heridas por doquier, los pulmones estaban perforados y un par de costillas rotas, había perdido una cantidad considerable de sangre y la palidez de su piel lo reflejaba. Rafael limpiaba el rostro de su hermano con suavidad y lo hacía verle a los ojos.

-Vas a estar bien, ¿Entiendes? Todo estará bien, solo… resiste por favor, por favor, no nos abandones –Leonardo trataba de concentrase en velo, quería decirle que se fuera, que huyera, pero no podía, trató de decírselo con la mirada, pero la oscuridad dentro de él se incrementaba.

-"No, no debo rendirme, esto aún no acaba. Antiguo Maestro ayúdeme a proteger a mi familia, a acabar con esta amenaza"- De forma borrosa veía a su hermano, pero se alarmó al ver la silueta de Khan detrás de él acercándose -Her…ma…no- Le decía con intención de advertirle, pero su voz no era suficiente.

OoOoOoO

Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no olviden que espero sus comentarios y gracias por seguir esta historia, :D

:

Rose: Tienes razón, a la otra trataré de ser más sangrienta con lo que le pase a Leo y a sus hermanos, amm no sé, algo así como que le corte dedo a dedo o la lengua o se queden eunucos XD ok no, divague. Esa joya, ¿Será que se perdió, esta escondida? O ¿Qué pasó con ella? No soporto el suspenso, ojalá la encuentren pronto :P Aquí entre tú, yo y todo aquel que lea este comentario, siempre que Rafa es imprudente algo malo pasa. Lo dice la ciencia. Gracias por leer y por favor ¡APURATE CON TUS MIL FICS! Gracias y felices trazos.

Talia43: Yuju hola, que gusto leerte. Oye, no tienes llenadera con el gore XP, espero poder poner algo más que sacie tu sed de sangre aunque no prometo que sea en este fic ;D Esa idea de Splinter me recuerda a un comic que acabo de leer, él se encuentra ecuánime hasta que Destructor golpea a su Leito interviene defendiéndolo, estuvo genial :D ¿Dónde estará esa perla? ¿Será que si la van a encontrar? Cómo saberlo, solo nos queda esperar. Por cierto, a ver a qué hora actualizas, ya se me está comenzando a olvidar, apúrate. Nos leemos pronto.

Angel de la verdad: Gracias por comentar, me alegra saber que continuas leyendo esta aventura, Saludos y felices trazos.

Jamizell: A mira, tenías razón, como que no les funcionó su plan. ¿Hacer pensar a Rafa? Ja, primero actualizas antes de que eso pase, él es de los que aprenden a la mala, se tardan pero primero debe saber cómo no hacer las cosas. Me gusta leer tus conclusiones, me doy cuenta si voy por buen camino ;D en realidad, sí, estoy logrando lo que busco wuajajaja. Es verdad, no deberían quedarse dormimos en la pelea del siglo, solo nos queda esperara y saber que harán, si es que pueden hacer algo. Bueno, por lo menos ya sabes lo que le hizo a Leo y se vislumbra un poco de lo que ha vivido en ese lugar. Es verdad que no sería lindo que el líder insistiera en hacerlos olvidar pero… no sabes lo que se viene :D Parece que a alguien no le llegó mi indirecta, espero que ahora sí y ese alguien me dé algo nuevo que leer. Nos leemos pronto (espero) felices trazos. ;D


	9. El último guardián

Hola a todos, muchas gracias por su apoyo y comentarios que han dejado en esta historia y en la muy recomendada "Ni un reclamo más" que su servidora y Rose Black Dragon hemos creado :D

Y sin más, aquí está la siguiente entrega.

:::::::::::::::::::

EL ÚLTIMO GUARDIÁN

OoOoOoO

-Hijo mio, el día de hoy recibes el liderazgo del clan y con ello estas katanas – El viejo padre y maestro le entregaba al chico un par de hermosas katanas con filigrana de plata – No dudo que, llegado el momento, tendrás la suficiente sabiduría de usarlas de forma adecuada – El joven recibía emocionado las katanas que algún día pertenecieron a su padre y de las cuales había escuchado tantas historias sobre su gran poder -Solo recuerda una cosa – Dijo solemne el padre – Para el momento de mayor oscuridad usa estas armas como una sola, pues su unión te hará invencible- Tras escucharlo el joven guerrero juntó ambas katanas para darse cuenta que encajaban perfectamente.

-Gracias padre, no te defraudaré- En los ojos del joven se reflejaba la gran alegría y emoción de blandir de uno a otro lado su nueva katana, era un momento solemne y debía poner atención

-Yoshi…- El viejo padre le llamaba para que le diera su atención.

-¡Mira Padre! – Decía el nuevo dueño al darse cuenta que en la base de la tsuka las pequeñas gemas encajaban perfectamente.

-Yoshi…-

-¡Y son azules!

-Yoshi, hijo mío, espero puedas ser capaz de comprender la gran responsabilidad que el día de hoy dejo en tus manos, nunca olvides lo que te he dicho y cuando sea el momento entrégalas a tu primogénito cuando lo nombres líder.

-Sí padre lo haré, no lo he de olvidar nunca – le decía con una reverencia.

La imagen de las katanas juntas y las gemas unidas no dejaba la mente de Splinter, esas gemas formaban una pequeña esfera color azul que brillaban cada vez más y más.

OoOoOoO

-¡LA PERLA!- Splinter salió de su sueño al recordar cuándo su padre lo nombró líder del clan. Ese grito saco a sus hijos de la ensoñación – Mi padre sí me entregó la perla y no me di cuenta, yo se la di a Leonardo y no lo sabía, todo este tiempo se ha mantenido oculta. Debemos de decirle a Leonardo.

-Me las vas a pagar Rafael – Decía Donatello mientras se levantaba y sobaba su abdomen. Miguel Ángel despertaba limpiándose aún las lágrimas en sus mejillas.

-¿Dónde está su hermano? ¿Y qué hay de viento? – Comenzaba a sentir miedo.

-Ellos se fueron Sensei – Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de la vieja rata, dos de sus hijos estaban desaparecidos y en peligro inminente.

-¡¿QUE?!

-Fueron solos por Leonardo, yo traté de ir con ellos pero Rafael no me dejó, yo quería ayudar -Decía molesto. Splinter lo abrazó -¿Sensei…?-

-Estas castigado – Donatello estaba confundido – Una semana sin entrar al laboratorio –

-Pero… ¿por qué? –

-Debiste avisarme de inmediato de sus intenciones, debiste despertarme, pero me alegra que estés bien, que no te hayan dejado ir.

-¿Padre…?- Donatello quería una explicación más concreta

-Sensei no quiere perder a ninguno de sus hijos y se alegra porque no fuiste, porque no estás en un peligro mortal -Explicó Miguel Ángel con seriedad.

-Así es, por eso no quería dejarlos salir de la alcantarilla, no quería verlos nunca lastimados. Tengo miedo, de que salgan heridos o algo peor, pero somos guerreros – Se soltó del abrazo y le dijo a sus dos hijos – Si vamos a morir que sea con honor, así que vayamos a ayudar a sus hermanos, ahora sé dónde está la perla.

-Hai Sensei – fue la respuesta llena de esperanza.

OoOoOoO

Leonardo estaba gravemente herido, Rafael no se movía de su lado mientras limpiaba suavemente el rostro del mayor. -Vas a estar bien, ¿Entiendes? Todo estará bien, solo… resiste por favor, por favor, no nos abandones.

-"No, no debo rendirme, debo acabar con esta amenaza"- De forma borrosa veía a su hermano, pero se alarmó al ver la silueta de Khan detrás de él acercándose -Her…ma…no- Le decía con intención de advertirle, pero su voz no era suficiente.

Comenzó a buscar algo para defenderse, una piedra, un trozo de cadena, lo que fuera. Sin saber cómo, sintió sus desgastadas katanas. Las apretó con mayor fuerza, juntó todas sus energías restantes y se levantó. Con una rapidez asombrosa comenzó a combatir a Khan. Un primer corte ante la asombrada mirada del hechicero le dio la confianza de seguir, a diferencia de otros, este ataque había hecho sangrar al villano que no dijo nada, una mirada incrédula era lo único que mostraba.

-¿Cómo es posible? – Exclamaba finalmente Khan. Leonardo le daba la espalda a su hermano sin quitar la vista de su enemigo.

-¡LEO! Leo no… no me dejes- Rafael gritaba desde su lugar.

-Rafa, es necesario que salgas de aquí, yo lo acabaré, pero no puedo hacerlo si tu estas cerca – Como por instinto Khan comenzó a lanzar esferas de energía contra ellos, Leonardo, parado a espaldas de Rafael, resistía desplazando los ataques con sus katanas.

-Hermano… ¿Por qué…? – La voz de Rafael era melancólica.

-No es hora para preguntas, busca a los demás y vayan a un lugar seguro – No sabía exactamente lo que había pasado, de pronto se había sentido fuerte, entero y con energía, pudo hacer lo que no había podido horas atrás, días, meses; sus katanas se sentían fuertes y esta vez sí podían cortar al hechicero.

Por su parte, Khan no salía de su asombro, podía ver cómo Leonardo lo atacaba ferozmente y sin tregua, de seguir así seguramente acabaría con él, tomó su cetro y trató de juntar energía para atacar a Leonardo y a su hermano, pero el quelonio azul fue más hábil, se adelantó a Khan y frente a él, hizo dos grandes cortes en su pecho y de una patada lo tiró justo al pozo de lava, al no verlo salir se alegró

-¡Está muerto!- Se decía, tomó el cetro con la intención de romperlo y esta vez el cetro no lo afectó como lo había hecho antes. Se alegró enormemente, seguramente Khan, al caer había muerto y el cetro se había liberado el hechizo.

-¡Rafa lo hicimos!- sonreía mientras se dirigía a su hermano quien, dándole la espalda, aún estaba agachado en el suelo.

-¿Por qué Leo? ¿Por qué? Hermano… hermano – Decía ido el temperamental – No, esto es un sueño, un mal sueño, no pude protegerte- Leonardo caminó preocupado hacia él, Rafael lloraba y el mayor estaba confundido, no sabía lo que le pasaba "¿Estará herido?" "¿Khan lo habrá hechizado?" Pero no estaba preparado para ver la razón del colapso de su hermano.

De entre los brazos de Rafael el cuerpo inerte de Leonardo descansaba, su mano aún era sujetada por el temperamental quien no quiso moverse y solo balbuceaba palabras como "Leo" "Todo ha sido mi culpa" "¿Por qué?" "No, no puede ser" "No me dejes"

-¡Eeesstoy muerto! – cayó de rodillas al darse cuenta.

-Se trataba de ti, Khan te tuvo todo este tiempo a su alcance, pero gracias a la perla falsa no te pudo encontrar- Leonardo escuchó la voz del Antiguo Maestro.

-¿Cómo…?

-Tus katanas, la base de la tsuka tiene la perla, mira como brillan. - Leonardo entonces recordó lo que Splinter le había dicho desde pequeño. "Estas katanas me las dio mi padre cuando me hice líder del clan" y eran las misma que le entregó desde muy temprana edad.

-El abuelo sí le dio la perla a Sensei, nunca se lo dijo pero lo hizo – al mirar las bases de las tsukas se percató que esas pequeñas gemas en la base brillaban -¿Son dos?

-No, es solo una, si las juntas de seguro acabarás con Khan usando su poder –

-¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? La perla estuvo frente a Khan todo este tiempo y nunca revelaron su presencia ¿Por qué en este momento?

-La perla reaccionó cuando sintieron tu poder, tú como su guardián la pudiste activar y hacer que se unieran, la perla no puede ser usada por ningún mortal, su poder es tan grande que un cuerpo físico no podría soportar, sin embargo, un espíritu con gran poder es el indicado para poder usar la perla y todos los poderes de las demás a voluntad. En tu forma terrestre nunca la hubieras encontrado, solo muriendo podías hacer que tu espíritu la controlara.

Leonardo regresó a ver a Rafael, quiso abrazarlo pero sus brazos lo atravesaron como si de aire se tratara, era verdad, él ya no estaba vivo pero aún podía salvar a su familia.

-Debes acabar con Khan, ahora es el momento – El chico de azul se levantó de inmediato en alerta – Así es, él aún está vivo y está por salir de ahí, con el poder de la perla podrás acabar con todo esto.

Leonardo tomó ambas katanas y las juntó, encajaban perfecto, la perla comenzó a fusionarse igual que las katanas y dio un brillo azul grisáceo tan fuerte que cubrió todo su ser, comenzó a atacar la esfera que tenía prisionero a Viento, una vez libre el guardián blanco luchaba por poder respirar.

-Leonardo, después de todo… ¿Tú eras el último guardián? – El quelonio solo afirmó, Viento miró a Rafael deshecho de dolor al perder a su hermano – Lo lamento – Leonardo bajo triste la cabeza.

-No lo hagas, si así podemos derrotar a Khan de una vez por todas habrá valido la pena – le dio una mano para levantarse. Ya se dirigía para liberar a los otros cuando Khan salía levitando del pozo de lava.

-Maldita tortuga, con que se trataba de ti, eras tú el quinto guardián, vamos, entrégamela y dejaré que tu hermano se vaya con vida – Pero ni un atisbo de duda tuvo la mirada de Leonardo.

-Tú ya no me puedes dañar – Al ver la intensidad en la mirada de Leonardo Khan lanzó una esfera de energía contra Rafael - No – La negativa de Leonardo fue serena, se interpuso entre el ataque y su hermano. Cualquiera pensaría que lo hubiera lastimado pero el líder parecía tener un campo de fuerza a su alrededor. Miro fijamente a Fuego y su prisión se rompió, de igual manera con Agua y Tierra, Khan lucia asustado.

-¿QQue coomo haces eso?- Comenzó a atacarlo sin pensar pero cada golpe y energía recibida era desviada lejos.

-Tú ya no dañarás a nadie más – Una mirada fugaz fue la señal segura que Leonardo le daba a los demás guardianes de atacar a Khan, mientras que él, con solo un ademan, abrió el paso de la gruta escuchándose una gran explosión -Rafael- El de rojo, quien estaba en estado de shock, pareció despertar ante el llamado de su hermano, lo buscó con la mirada, vio a un Leonardo etéreo que lo miraba triste y fue ahí que pudo reconocer lo que por mucho tiempo había visto solo en sus pesadillas. Esos sueños en los que Rafael perdía a un ser amado, los que le dejaban un sentimiento de angustia y soledad finalmente comenzaban a tomar forma. Después de meses de tener la misma pesadilla comenzó a vivirla.

-¿Estas bien?- La voz que escuchaba era de su hermano a quien, a comparación de sus sueños, podía distinguir perfectamente, sabía que estando a su lado, él y sus hermanos estaban seguros, su voz demostraba preocupación y transmitía tranquilidad, solo Leonardo podía hacer eso.

Rafael podía reconocer que estaba en medio de un campo de batalla, él solo veía las siluetas de los guardianes atacar. Golpes, explosiones y armas chocaban, una gran angustia lo comenzó a invadir, se sentía desesperado porque se daba cuenta de que había perdido algo, la vida de su hermano. Una fuerte explosión y el grito desgarrador de Leonardo -¡CUIDADO!- Lo siguiente que supo es que una fuerza lo sacó de la gruta y selló nuevamente la entrada.

-¡LEONARDO!- gritaba mientras movía rocas tratando de ir por él.

OoOoOoO

Splinter, quien junto a sus hijos rastreaban a Leonardo para encontrarlo a él y a Rafael, tenían un mal presentimiento, tal vez esperar no fue la mejor opción, pero en realidad su intuición se había estropeado al saber toda la verdad, no se sentía con la confianza suficiente para dirigir a sus hijos a algo diferente que no fuera la muerte, pero ahora no podía hacer más que correr, la vida de sus hijos mayores estaba en peligro y no quería ni soportaría perderlos, quería enmendar su error al no saber consolar a Leonardo, él no tenía la culpa, sin embargo no supo manejarlo, solo dejó que su dolor lo embargara. Fue así como desde que salieron de la morada del Antiguo maestro no se detuvieron hasta ver en la cima esa especie de castillo infernal. La tierra comenzó a moverse y el impulso de una explosión los desequilibró.

-¿Qué es eso Sensei?

-Mucho me temo que se trata de Khan, esa explosión de poder es negativo, puede ser que Viento y Rafael hayan fallado.

-¡Entonces debemos darnos prisa y sacar a Leo y Rafa de ahí!- Miguel Ángel estaba angustiado, sin perder más tiempo corrieron hacia el lugar. Estaban por llegar cuando de la entrada una fuerte explosión los derribó, Splinter fue el único que pudo ver cómo Rafael salía expulsado.

-¡RAFAEL!- Nuevemente se levantaron y corrieron donde el temperamental, estaba bañado en sangre y lo alcanzaban a escuchar gritar por el mayor.

-¡LEO!- La familia veía cómo Rafael quitaba las rocas con gran ahínco– No Leo, no lo hagas, aún hay tiempo ¡LEONARDO!

-¡Rafael! Hijo mío ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿Y que le pasó a tu hermano? – El de rojo los miro con desconsuelo, su mirada era preámbulo del gran sufrimiento que su alma cargaba.

-Padre, es Leo… - las gruesas lagrimas no dejaban de surcar sus mejillas. Splinter no necesitó más explicaciones, todos comenzaron a quitar rocas.

Dentro de la gruta Leonardo se sentía más tranquilo, su hermano ya no estaba en peligro, podría pelear sin ningún problema. Khan se había apropiado de su cetro y comenzaba a controlar a los guardianes.

-¡Detente! – Le ordenó Leonardo.

-No, con ellos de mi lado te derrotare, me haré de tus poderes y seré el ser más fuerte del universo- Khan parecía perder la razón

-Ríndete, eso nunca pasará – Pero Khan dejó de escuchar, solo parloteaba mientras trataba de someter a los guardianes con su poder, drenó su energía hasta dejarlos exhaustos en el suelo, Khan pudo absorber suficiente poder y lo concentró en una esfera.

-Lo verás, todos lo verán – No hacía caso a nada más que él mismo, enloquecido lanzó un gran poder contra Leonardo con tal de acabarlo, el chico de azul no se movió ni un centímetro, recibió de lleno todo ese poder- Jajajaja maldita tortuga - pero tuvo el efecto contrario al que Khan deseaba. Con incredulidad el hechicero vio cómo todo ese poder era absorbido por el quelonio -¡QUE! ¡No es posible! – Comenzó a lanzarle más esferas de energía –

-No entiendes que ese poder no es tuyo, ese poder es de los elementos y yo soy parte de ellos, lo único que has hecho ha sido hacerme más fuerte, ahora te mostraré qué es lo que este poder puede hacer - Un ademan y lanzó a Khan lejos – Volteo a ver a los demás guardianes quienes se trataban de levantar.

-Ustedes deben de salir de aquí – Con un movimiento de sus manos les dio energía suficiente para andar – Salgan de esta dimensión porque voy a acabar con todo.

-Leonardo, perdónanos – Pedía Fuego.

-Fuimos débiles y nos cerramos a la razón – Agua no tenía valor de mirarlo.

-Ustedes solo estaban bajo las órdenes de Khan, no tienen por qué pedir perdón.

-Pero perseguimos lo que más amabas- Decía Tierra.

-Leonardo, le hemos hecho mucho daño, a ti y a tu familia, por favor dinos qué hacer para tener tu perdón – Viento recordaba los horrores cometidos contra el menor de los hermanos.

-Viento… Chicos, si puedo pedirles algo solo una cosa será, cuiden de mi padre y hermanos. Salga de aquí y vivan felices, no dudo que cuando las perlas vuelvan a ustedes serán más poderosas para no dejarse influenciar nuevamente.

-Pero… -Una onda expansiva salía del cuerpo de Leonardo que los golpeó.

-Salgan de aquí y saquen a mi familia de esta dimensión– Les arrojó una esfera para darles mayor fuerza, con otra más hizo una nueva salida para los guardines -¡SALGA! ¡AHORA! – Ordenó.

La familia pudo ver esperanzada cómo los guardianes salían, al no ver a su hermano decidieron entrar, pero los guardianes les cerraron el paso.

-Vámonos tortugas, esto va a explotar – Tierra les pedía.

-No me iré sin mi hijo – Splinter sonaba decidido.

-No hay tiempo, él va a acabar con Khan.

-Nos pidió que los sacáramos de aquí y eso haremos – dijo Fuego. El suelo comenzó a temblar.

-¡NOO! – Rafael fue detenido por Agua mientras Tierra comenzaba a abrir el portal. El cielo parecía estrellarse como cristal a punto de romperse.

-¡No me iré sin mi hijo! – Splinter entró en combate contra los guardianes seguido por sus hijos.

-Él tiene suficiente poder, hay que obedecerlo e irnos – Pero Splinter se negaba a escuchar la petición de los guardianes, solo deseaba a su hijo de vuelta. Tembló con más fuerza.

-Vámonos, no hagan que el sacrificio de Leonardo sea en vano.

-¡Mi hijo no está muerto! ¡No perderé a nadie más!-

-¡NOOO! no lo voy a abandonar nunca más, yo moriré con él si es necesario, no quiero que muera pensando que lo odio, ¡Yo no odio a mi hermano!

-¡Basta! Tenemos que irnos – Fuego y Agua golpearon a los quelonios y a Splinter para inmovilizarlos, dejándolos conscientes de cómo eran llevados por los guardianes a través del portal. La dimensión se desquebrajaba dejando ver cómo era absorbida por un hoyo negro.

-¡NOO! ¡LEONARDO!- Era el pensamiento colectivo por todo su viaje hasta ver cerrar el portal.

OoOoOoO

Muchas gracias a todos los que están siguiendo esta historia ¿Qué habrá pasado con Leo? Ya ha muerto y el lugar donde peleaba está siendo destruido, va a acabar con Khan para no dejar ni el recuerdo de él, desafortunadamente el precio que ha pagado ha sido muy alto, pero esta historia continuara…

DraognsIshshah: Espero que no haya sido nada grave, de todas forma me alegra saber que estas bien y no te preocupes, seré paciente al esperar tus reviews :D

Rose Black Dragon: Te dije que publicaría pero no me quisiste creer, lástima XD, ahí me avisas cuando te des cuenta de que era de verdad, wuajajaja que mala soy. No te preocupes por Leo, ya se murió, siendo el ser más fuerte y poderoso, tal vez deje ver en el siguiente capitulo cómo sufre Khan ante esa "muchosidad" del quelonio, tal vez. PD. Yo no arreo a nadie, solo presiono, saludos y felices trazos :D

Jamizell: Esa idea tuya es muy buena, es una lástima que no vaya por ahí, ¿Te esperabas que la perla estuviera en las katanas? Así fue como inicie pensando esta historia :D a lo mejor ya no sé como acabarla pero por lo menos ya leyeron lo que deseaba, Leo se murió y las katanas estaban escondidas bajo las narices de todos, Lo sé, lo sé, soy malvada. Ahora cuéntame ¿Cómo crees que seguirá esta historia? Me gustará saber. PD Sigo esperando una actualización :P Saludos y felices trazos.

Angel: Ca va! Tu as raison, Leonardo fera tout pour sa famille.


	10. Hasta el final

Hola amigos, sí ya se que me tardé un poquitín pero verán, quise saber lo que se sentía tener mil fics que actualizar (como una amiga que tengo pero que no diré su nombre porque solita se descubre :P) Ya que me di cuenta que no es nada bonito (no sé como lo hacen los demás) aquí estamos, no es muy largo pero he aquí.

OoOoO

Hasta el final

OoOoO

El lugar se caía a pedazos por el terremoto que se sentía, a pesar de eso Leonardo seguía de pie firme ante un desquiciado Khan.

-Cazaré a tu familia niño, los mataré lentamente, romperé un hueso de su cuerpo cada día, los haré arrepentirse por tener la misma herencia que tú – La mirada desorbitada del hechicero mostraba claramente que su cordura se había perdido, sin importar lo que dijera, Leonardo permanecía estoico, con su katana en mano.

-Ya no más Khan, has hecho demasiado daño, no te permitiré que esto se repita, tú y tú poder se sé acaban aquí – Otra onda de energía explosión de energía salió del cuerpo de Leonardo. Todo el ambiente parecía resquebrajarse, en cualquier momento terminaría por romperse y así esa dimensión desparecería.

Khan tenía la mirada desorbitada, trataba de pelear pero no podía.

-No importa lo que hagas, ya es tarde, todo termina aquí y ahora.

-NOOOOO -Leonardo apretó su puño frente a él en forma de ademan y con eso Khan dejó de moverse, como si con este acto el villano fuese atrapado por el cuello.

-Todo terminó – Lo envolvió en una energía gris rojizo, Khan poco a poco se quemaba, Leonardo tomó su katana con una mano y atravesó con ella a Khan – Tú ya no dañaras a nadie más – El intenso poder de la katana comenzó a dispersarse dentro del cuerpo de khan, pequeñas partículas azules se fundían con su ser desapareciéndolo centímetro a centímetro.

-¡AAAHHH! – Gritó desesperado hasta desaparecer completamente.

-Todo terminó -Repitió Leonardo al momento que su esencia etérea se disolvía, las katanas cayeron mostrando lo desgastadas que estaban y separándose al contacto con el suelo, su perla nuevamente se dividió y dejó de brillar, un par de segundos después las perlas de los guardianes y las Katanas desaparecieron de esa dimensión.

-Rafael, hermano, por favor, cuida de nuestra familia- Fue su último pensamiento poco antes de que la dimensión comenzara a romperse, mientras que, todo lo tangible, era absorbido por una especie de hoyo negro. Al final todo fue oscuridad.

Así terminaba la vida de un guerrero olvidado quien hasta el último suspiro tuvo en mente el bienestar de su amada familia, su luz palpitó lentamente hasta apagarse por completo y así terminar con el mal que tanto daño había hecho.

OoOoOoO

La constante lluvia parecía ser el reflejo de la gran tristeza que embargaba a Rafael, con lo que quedaba de las katanas entre sus manos las aferraba a su pecho como si de Leonardo se tratara, su mente no dejaba de recordar lo pasado esa fatídica noche…

.

.

.

En las alcantarillas de Nueva York un nervioso Splinter se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro con la esperanza de que todos sus hijos volvieran sanos y salvos. Al salir expulsados de la dimensión todos se habían dispersado por la ciudad, incluyendo a los guardianes, así que se dirigió a su hogar, sabía que sus hijos abrían de llegar ese lugar que momentos antes había estado lleno de amor y alegría y no se había equivocado, Donatello y Miguel Ángel habían llegado, en la sala Donatello cuidaba el sueño de Miguel Ángel que había caído rendido, producto de la magia de Agua para tranquilizar al quelonio, Tierra también los acompañaba.

Su corazón de padre anhelaba tener a todos sus hijos a su lado, rezaba porque así fuera, pero el tiempo pasaba y no tenía noticias de ellos.

Recordaba sus últimos momentos en ese lugar, había tratado de sacar a Leonardo cuando los guardines los detuvieron. –"No hagan que el sacrificio de Leonardo sea en vano"- Esas palabras no podían salir de su cabeza.

-Mis hijos no están muertos, Leonardo no puede estar muerto, no por favor, mis hijos no - Sentía un inquieto palpitar en su pecho y su nerviosismo no le permitía sentarse, veía inquieto la entrada a espera de buenas noticias.

-El eclipse está por terminar- Decía Agua

-¿Eso que significa?- Donatello estaba intrigado.

-Si Khan estuviera vivo y hubiera derrotado a tu hermano estuviéramos sintiendo su poder ahora mismo, pero como puedes ver… nada ha pasado.

-Pero eso es bueno ¿No?- Pero el guardián suspiró.

-No lo sé, esa dimensión estaba por desaparecer, solo con el eclipse Leonardo podría salir de ahí, mucho me temo que él ya no regresará.

-¡Mi hijo está bien! – Splinter sonaba molesto – Él no va a dejar de luchar hasta que vuelva a nosotros.

-¿Y él quiere hacerlo?

-¡Somos su familia!-

-Eso lo entiendo, pero Khan le hizo mucho daño, él se fue creyendo que lo culpaban por la muerte de su hermano- Donatello entristeció.

-No lo creo, lo que a Leonardo le afectó fue la forma en que Rafael y yo lo rechazamos, lo culpamos por esa muerte cuando él fue solo una víctima, después de eso ya nada fue igual – La sombría mirada de Donatello guardaba la culpa y arrepentimiento que sentía – No sé por qué lo hicimos, Leonardo es nuestro hermano, lo amamos, no entiendo cómo pudimos ser tan ruines con él… no se lo merecía.

-Al parecer aún no lo saben, todo fue planeado por Khan.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Splinter nuevamente paró en seco, debía escuchar esa confesión.

-Khan le ordenó a Viento y Fuego que hicieran una esfera, esta debía emitir energía para llamar a guerreros poderosos, la idea era que al acercarse a la esfera un humo rojo les hiciera aniquilarse entre ustedes quedando solo el más poderoso, ese debía ser el guardián, Khan pretendía encontrar a la descendencia de Yuta de esa forma y cuando tocaran la esfera ésta los contendría hasta llevarlos con Khan.

-¿Quieres decir que ese humo nos hizo actuar así? ¿Maltratamos a Leonardo por la maldad de Khan? – Donatello por fin comprendía, ellos querían a su hermano, ese humo provocó su enemistad, una maldad que su corazón no conocía, había convertido el sincero amor fraternal y lo convirtió en algo oscuro, algo que todos pagaron, sobre todo Leonardo -Pero nosotros no fuimos atraídos por esa esfera, fue una funesta casualidad dar con ella.

-Eso se debe a que su corazón es puro, Khan nunca ha creído que eso pueda existir, desafortunadamente ustedes cayeron en su trampa.

-¡Sensei!, eso significa que no lo hicimos a propósito, usted sabe que nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, ¿Verdad?

– Leonardo debe de enterarse, él no puede seguir pensando que su familia lo rechaza.

-Khan los ha dañado mucho y dudo que puedan decírselo, lo más probable es que él… no haya sobrevivido

-¡NO DIGAS ESO! ¡MI HERMANO VA A REGRESAR! ¡LEONARDO VA A REGRESAR! -Donatello perdía la paciencia ante las declaraciones de Agua.

-"Por favor, que mis hijos estén bien" – El pensamiento de Splinter era suplicante, quería recuperar a sus hijos, no quería vivir nuevamente la muerte de uno de ellos, la sola idea lo hacía enloquecer. Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos al sentir un dolor en el corazón, una tristeza que lo hizo doblarse mientras su mano trataba de contener esa pena – "Leonardo… no"- su pensamiento fue de inmediato al mayor de sus hijos.

Pequeños destellos de colores llegaron a la guarida y frente a los guardianes cada perla tomó su forma, con alegría los guardianes las tomaron.

-¡LO LOGRÓ! ¡Leonardo lo logró! Derrotó a Khan y nos regresó las perlas- La felicidad de los guardianes desapareció al entender lo que eso significaba. De la puerta se escucharon ruidos, se trataba de Rafael y Fuego.

\- ¡Rafael hijo mio! ¿Estás bien? – Ante el ruido Miguel Ángel comenzaba a despertar. El quelonio de Rojo no decía nada, se veía ido, desconectado de toda realidad - ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a mi hijo? – Splinter reclamaba a Fuego.

-¿Rafa? – Pero Rafael no respondía, su mirada apagada y completamente en silencio.

-¿Qué tienes? – Los hermanos no comprendían. Rafael lentamente se acercó a Splinter entregándole las desgastadas Katanas que le habían pertenecido a Leonardo, cayendo inmediatamente de rodillas, el padre de inmediato comprendió, su presentimiento había sido realidad, había perdido nuevamente a Leonardo.

-¿Por qué tienes las katanas? Son de Leo ¿Por qué las tienes tú? Él las necesita para pelear ¿Cómo va a pelear Leo sin sus katanas? Sensei debemos regresárselas – Miguel Ángel no comprendía que esas katanas rotas era el único recuerdo de la existencia de su hermano, empujaba suavemente a su padre para hacerse notar - ¿Sensei? – unas calladas lágrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos del viejo maestro -¿Padre? ¿Rafa… dónde está Leo? – Pero no obtuvo respuesta – Donnie ¿Leo no ha regresado? – Pero su hermano no podía mirarlo. Al comenzar a entender volteo a ver a Rafael quien tenía la mirada vacía, de inmediato miró a todos lados buscando al mayor – Hay que buscar a Leo, Leo no puede estar muerto, debemos encontrarlo, hay que ir, Donnie, Rafa, Papá, por favor, no dejemos a Leo solo otra vez, no otra vez por favor – Fue Donatello quien con ternura lo abrazó para explicarle.

-Leo ya no va a regresar hermanito – Su voz quebrada terminó por derrumbar a Miguel Ángel.

-¡NO! ¡ESTAS MINTIENDO! ¡LEO ESTÁ VIVO! ¡DEBE ESTAR VIVO!- Sus pequeño forcejeos fueron contenidos por el de morado terminando recibiendo los sollozos del menor.

\- Lo siento Mikey pero perdimos a Leo, lo volvimos a perder.

OoOoO

Ya volví a matar a Leo T_T a que mala soy T_T pero no se podía de otra forma

Rose Black Dragon: Así mero, la energía y voluntad de Leonardo aumentaba sus fuerzas para defender a todos. ¡Claro!, échame la culpa, todo yo, todo yo, ¿Yo cree a ese monstruito? A ver, quién es la que no actualiza los mil fics que tiene y me trauma con un "Continuará… en otra historia" Nooo, si yo solía ser normal :P

DragonsIshshah: Hola perdona por la tardanza pero he aquí el capítulo, espero que te gusté aunque sea algo pequeño, por favor no olvides comentar. Saludos.

Angel de la verdad: Me alegra saber que te pareció emosionante, espero este aunque algo pequeño también te guste.

Jamizell: A pues mira, Leo sí se murió, digo sí derrotó a Khan y se murió, aunque los hermanos no pelearon si fueron indispensables para la derrota de Khan porque de otra forma Leo no le hubiera echado ganas por salvarlos, no puedo revivirlo ya hacerlo comer perdices porque… no sé que carambas es eso XD ¿No te imaginas las katanas uniéndose? Pues sí, fuérzala, verás que sí se puede. ¿Quieres ver el desenlace de la historia? Baia baia, es lo que yo he estado esperando de la tuya desde hace cinco años, bueno, creo que algún día será, solo un favor, no esperes a que tiemble en mi país para actualizar, porfis.

Juani: Muchas gracias por leer y comentar, no importa que casi te haya obligado a hacerlo, gracias de todas formas :D


	11. La vida sin ti

Hola a todos mis estimados lectores, espero les guste esta nueva entrega y también espero sus comentarios en el nuevo fic que estamos haciendo entre tres, Se llama "Traición Salvadora" y lo pueden encontrar en el perfil de "Rose Black Dragon" pues junto a ella y a "THEGOLDANDBLUEWARRIORESS" lo escribimos.

Sin más, espero disfruten de esta lectura.

OoOoOoO

La vida sin ti

OoOoOoO

El luto en la familia estaba todo el tiempo desde que se enteraron que su hermano, Leonardo, nunca más regresaría, Rafael no dejaba de recordar cómo esa noche estaba desesperado junto a Fuego buscando a Leonardo y a Viento. En lo alto de un edificio llegaron a ver como pequeños destellos cruzaban el cielo nocturno, en ese momento Rafael escuchó la voz de Leonardo…

-Rafael, hermano, por favor, cuida de nuestra familia… -

-Leo…- Fue lo que dijo con la voz entrecortada, podía sentir la presencia de su hermano junto a él cuando a sus manos llegaron unos destellos azul metálico, que poco a poco terminaron formándose en la katanas que el mayor solía utilizar -No, no, no, no, ¡Leonardo…! ¡NO!- desesperado gritaba al comprender que su hermano había tenido éxito en su misión por derrotar a Khan pero él había fallado, él había abandonado a Leonardo a una muerte segura.

Desde ese momento no había soltado las viejas katanas en ellas sentía la presencia de Leonardo y se rehusaba a apartarse de ella. Después de darle la noticia a su anciano padre se encerró tanto en su mundo que no pudo ver el sufrimiento de Splinter que prácticamente se había dejado morir de hambre, ni Miguel Ángel ni Donatello podían animarlo, ¿Y cómo hacerlo? Ellos estaban igual o peor que él, los dos menores trataban de salir adelante, pero la tristeza consumía sus energías y poco a poco en un corto lapso de tiempo se mostraban enfermizos y desganados.

-Debemos encontrar a Viento – Les dijo fuego al paso de un par de semanas – No lo hemos podido encontrar desde el eclipse y el no encontrarlo en este lugar nos atemoriza – Se lo decía a los hermanos que poca atención les podían dar – Iremos a buscarlo, lamentamos mucho lo que sucedió con Leonardo, él… él no merecía morir solo -Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a los hermanos.

-¡Nosotros no lo dejamos solo!

-Nunca lo quisimos dejar solo.

-Todo fue un malentendido, nosotros lo amamos – Defendía Miguel Ángel, los guardianes solo los veían resignados, nunca aceptarían la muerte de Leonardo.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

-Sí, eso será lo mejor.

-Adiós jóvenes guerreros, espero que encuentren consuelo pronto.

-Deja de decir eso, Leo no esta muerto- Fuego solo suspiró.

-Sí, tal vez se encuentre junto a Viento, creo que iremos a buscarlos – Y tras decir eso se retiraron ante las miradas molestas de los hermanos.

Pero a pesar de ello los hermanos no encontraban consuelo, comenzaron a salir al patrullaje pero nada era igual, Leonardo les faltaba y no podían con ese peso. A pesar de ello debían de acostumbrarse a una vida sin su hermano así que salían cada noche, aunque no siempre juntos.

Rafael solía salir de casa solo para sentarse abrazado de las katanas pensando en Leonardo. Una de esas noches pudo notar un extraño destello que pasó frente a él y se escondía entre los edificios.

-¿Leo?...- Pensó de inmediato pues juraba haber sentido la presencia de su hermano, sin dudarlo siguió esos destellos hasta que de pronto desaparecieron.

-¡Déjalo maldito monstruo!- La voz de Donatello sonaba angustiada, Rafael se concentró en lo que sucedía y pudo ver cómo Donatello estaba rodeado por Xever y un par de robopies, en realidad estaba tan desmejorado que había sido una presa fácil para los maleantes. Rafael guardó las viejas katanas y fue en auxilio de su hermano, desde dónde estaba pudo caer sobre Xever y atacar directamente a robopies. Lo que antes hacían sin esfuerzo ahora les había costado mucho conseguirlo, pero al final los derrotaron a todos.

-¿Estas bien Donie?- Preguntaba jadeante pero el científico se mostraba muy golpeado, como si no hubiera puesto defensa ante tan brutal ataque.

-Rafa… hay que ir… Perrera se lo llevó- Rafael solo tuvo que pensarlo un momento.

-¿A Mikey…? ¿Perrera se llevó a Mikey?- La afirmación de Donatello dejó frio a Rafael, de inmediato se levantó y ayudó a su hermano para ir a buscar, salieron del callejón pero no encontraban rastro, nuevamente los pequeños destellos azules se asomaron por donde Rafael pudiera verlo y sin dudar la siguieron, tomando de la cadera a su hermano Rafael andaba lo más rápido que podía.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntaba muy mal herido Donatello – No sabemos dónde está.

-Calma Donnie, seguro lo hallaremos – Andando escucharon a lo lejos un choque y una explosión, haciendo un gran esfuerzo corrieron hasta el lugar, se trataba sin duda la van donde Perrera y robopies se había llevado a Miguel Ángel - ¡MIKEY! – Gritaba dispuesto a entrar entre las llamas para buscar a su hermano, pero nuevamente los destellos se presentaron desapareciendo entre las alcantarillas – Vámonos - Ordenó guiando a su hermano.

-Pero Mikey… falta Mikey.

-Obedece- Ordenó nuevamente y lo llevó dentro, caminaban entre las penumbras siguiendo los destellos que solo él podía ver, eran tan pequeños y sutiles que apenas y se notaban hasta que desaparecieron, pronto llegaron donde unas marcas de sangre en la pared y piso le hacía saber que el menor estaba cerca y a la distancia de unos metros Miguel Ángel estaba semiescondido tras un par de trapos sucios con los que trataba de esconderse. Dejando a un lado a Donatello Rafael corrió con su hermanito - ¿Mikey? ¿Mikey? ¿Estas bien? – Un alivio fue ver al pequeño abrir los ojos.

-¿Rafa?... Me escapé – dijo lastimeramente – Me duele – Con mano temblorosa mostró al mayor su costado al cual presionaba para que la sangre no saliera, en el tenía incrustada una astilla ferrosa. Aunque muy asustado Rafael debía tener compostura, debía ayudar a sus hermanos.

-Cálmate, estarás bien – Lo cargó en su caparazón y dando apoyo a Donatello emprendieron el regreso a casa.

-Si me muero podré ver a Leo ¿Verdad?

-Mikey no digas tonterías, tu vas a estar bien – Comenzó a sentir los sollozos del menor.

-Lo extraño, lo extraño mucho, quiero verlo, quiero volver a verlo- Esto asustaba a Rafael

-Mikey no… no me hagas esto hermanito, pon atención porque Leo está con nosotros, él no nos ha dejado, nunca lo haría – Pero la consciencia de Miguel Ángel lo abandonaba. Donatello cayó de rodillas

-Ya no puedo más, llévate a Mikey yo ya no puedo seguir – La sensación de impotencia invadía a Rafael.

-Donnie por favor, ayúdame, vamos hermano ayúdame – Pero el científico comenzaba a quedarse dormido apoyado sobre la pared. Rafael se agacho para revisarlo, aunque aún respiraba lo veía muy mal.

\- Leo por favor… ayúdanos, no puedo hacerlo sin ti, ayúdanos por favor- los pequeños destellos reaparecieron separándose y quedándose sobre la cabeza de ambos hermanos lo que les dio un nuevo aliento para continuar, esos mismos destellos conducían a Rafael a avanzar un poco más, haciendo caso de eso apenas doblo en un túnel y vio una sombra.

-Ayuda…, por favor… ayuda- y ante sus ojos Cabeza de piel apareció, al encontrarlos pudo socorrerlos.

Fueron atendidos y en el caso de Miguel Ángel fue operado para sacar de su costado ese metal, Rafael sentado de entre las camas de sus hermanos lloró, lloró tan profundamente por el miedo de quedarse solo, miedo de no haber podido protegerlos, lloró también por la ausencia de Leonardo, porque lo quería y necesitaba, quería a su mejor amigo a su lado y por fin dejaba salir todo ese dolor que había escondido desde el día de su partida.

-Leo… ¿Por qué nos dejaste? Debí morir contigo, mira como los cuido, hoy pude quedarme sin ellos y no sé cómo hacerlo… no sé cómo vivir sin ti – el corazón reclamaba la ausencia del ser querido. Sintió una mano en su hombro y al voltear no había nadie, esto lo hizo llorar mucho más – Leo… entonces es verdad… has muerto –

OoOoOoO

Espero espero espero que les haya gustado esta entrega, ¿Y el final? Ups ¿Ya quieren que acabe? Pues ya merito pues tengo otra historia en mente que esta haciendo fila por salir XD Gracias por leer. Saludos y felices trazos.

Juani: Perdón por no dar tu otro nombre pero la verdad esta retelargo XD

DraognsIshshah: Oh sí, como hacemos sufrir al pobre y eso que nos cae bien, ahora cuéntame ¿Leo murió o no? Quiero saber que piensas. Me alegra saber que te ha gustado y tus comentarios siempre son bienvenidos :D

Jamizell: No tienes idea de mis problemas mentales XD ¿Final? No que va, me falta matar a los demás, o que crees, ¿que se irían limpios de la historia? Nhaaa, ¿Un final que te consuele? Hummm es casi tan probable como que publiques en lo que resta de la semana o el mes, el semestre y me da miedo admitirlo (Dios nos salve) del año. Pero igual que yo puedes tener fe.

Rose Black Dragon: Aish todos se quejan de que Leo murió. Y tú que, también lo has matado en tus fics ¿No?… ahorita no me acuerdo de otro que no sea el de "Ni un reclamo más"… ah no espera en ese fic lo matamos las dos… hummm… me caes mal :P Si, los hermanos se quedaron solitos sin su Leito, espero tengan tiempo de despedirse de él y decirle la verdad o tal vez lo hagan en el más allá, pero ya muertos como pa que. Seee, ahora todos sufren y sufrirán por tratar a Leo así, no importa si no fue su intención, lo hicieron y ahora lo pagan wuajajajaja sufran. Sí, ya se perfila para el final pero shhh es un secreto :D que esto quede entre tú, yo y los que leen los comentarios ;-)


	12. Por una esperanza

Hola a todos, ¿Ya les conté que estoy publicado una historia junto a Rose Black Dragon y THEGOLDANDBLUEWARRIORESS? Búsquenla está muy buena, se llama "Traición Salvadora" en el blog de Rose, no olviden dejar su opinión, queremos saber como nos va en este experimento Saludos a todos y felices trazos.

OoOoOoO

Por una esperanza

OoOoOoO

Rafael no se despegó ni un segundo de sus hermanos, pensaba en encontrar la mejor forma de ayudarlos a aceptar la realidad, aunque le costaba mucho trabajo hacerlo porque ni él reconocía que Leo se había ido.

Finalmente podía recordar niñez a lado de Leonardo, cómo jugaban y convivían, recordó también la responsabilidad autoimpuesta del mayor por cuidarlos y ayudarlos a crecer, aunque eso representara que él renunciara a su niñez, pasó horas recordando hasta llegar al fatídico momento en el que lo hizo sufrir ante la supuesta muerte de Miguel Ángel, las horas pasaban y él quedó profundamente dormido, desafortunadamente ni en sueños podía descansar, dentro de ellos revivía el miedo e impotencia por salvar a sus hermanos para después ver a Leonardo llegando y reclamándole.

-Eres un miserable, tú los mataste, no mereces ser parte de esta familia, maldito asesino.

La desolación que tenía Rafael en su sueño fue cambiada por la verdad de ser el más despreciable ser del mundo, pudo ver como los papeles se cambiaban y era Leo quien arrodillado sufría por la muerte de Mikey entre sus brazos, también pudo verse reclamándole la muerte de menor y la crueldad de sus actos y al no soportarlo despertó.

-¿Rafa?- Los hermanos despertaban bajo la vista cansada del ahora mayor quien les debía dar seguridad -¿Qué pasó?

-Nada Donnie, solo que…. ya estás bien – Mikey tardó un poco más en despertar.

-Están bien- había dicho Cabeza de Piel -Solo necesitan descansar mucho, lamento decirlo, pero están muy mal nutridos. Rafael, sé que lo que ha pasado con su hermano Leonardo ha sido muy duro, pero de no encontrar una solución tus hermanos estarán en peligro, su estado anímico causará efectos en sus organismos.

-Lo sé Cabeza de Piel, es solo que… no puedo, sin Leo – Respiró profundamente- Lo necesito, lo extraño mucho – Confesaba tristemente el de rojo.

Por la tarde todos regresaron a su guarida, ayudados por el enorme lagarto quien instaló a Mikey en la enfermería que Donatello procuraba tener lista para cualquier eventualidad, por la noche el menor se aburría de estar en cama y comenzaba a vagar por la casa.

Tal parecía que el corazón de Splinter se había quedado en el limbo, sabía que debía de ver por su familia pero la tristeza que lo inundaba lo llevaba poco a poco a la muerte, no deseaba seguir, pero tenía que ver por sus otros tres hijos, eso era lo única que lo detenía para seguir en este mundo pero en realidad la culpa lo consumía a tal grado que se encerraba en sí mismo, no quería perder a otro hijo y por eso cerraba su corazón, ya no quería ser dañado.

-Mikey, deja eso, debes descansar- Pedía Rafa – El menor pretendía hacer la cena.

-No Rafa, quiero hacerlo.

-Pero no estás bien, debes dejar eso e ir a descansar.

-¡No! – Dijo tajante – Si hago eso comenzaría a pensar en Leo y eso me duele, no quiero, no quiero-

-Mikey… - A la puerta de la guarida un golpe llamó la atención de todos.

-¿Donnie? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué fue eso?

-No lo sé Rafa, solo se ve una sombra en los monitores – Cautelosamente abrieron la puerta y el cansado y maltrecho cuerpo de un guardián caía.

-¿Viento? Te hacíamos con tus hermanos – Rafael le preguntaba al sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

-No… Leo, por favor, ayúdenlo.

-¿QUÉ? ¿DE QUE HABLAS? ¿LEO? ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?- Los hermanos estaban muy conmocionados con la sola esperanza de saber de Leo.

-Lo saque de ahí – Decía temblando – lo he mantenido con vida pero su alma… nunca lo pude regresar…ha perdido motivos… deben darle un motivo para quedarse. Le he mantenido vivo pero mi energía se ha terminado, ya no puedo seguir ayudándolo- Aunque había varias dudas Rafael no debía perder tiempo si la vida de su hermano estaba de por medio. Consiguió la dirección y pronto se preparó para salir. Su motocicleta lista cuando vio a sus hermanos preparando la van.

-¿A dónde caparazones creen que van?

-Vamos contigo, por Leo. – Miguel Ángel no dudaba

-De ninguna manera, ustedes no están bien y no permitiré que se arriesguen.

-¿Y cómo harás eso?- Le contestaba Donatello

-No te creas el único que quiere ir- Aseguraba el menor -Leo también es nuestro hermano – Rafael lo comprendió.

-Solo, no se metan en problemas -Pidió – Vamos ahí para ayudar a Leo no para darle problemas ¿Esta bien?- Los menores afirmaron alegres de acompañar al de rojo.

Los hermanos fueron lo más veloces que pudieron siendo Rafael el primero en llegar al hotel abandonado Buscando habitación por habitación a Leonardo. Desafortunadamente Mikey y Donatello lo siguieron sin percatarse de que eran seguidos por un solitario Perrera en su moto.

Al llegar al hotel los hermanos entraron al igual que el can.

-Si nos separamos será más fácil encontrarlo, ve al siguiente nivel Mikey, si lo ves gritas – El menor aceptó sin saber el peligro al que se enfrentaría. Así fue como los hermanos se separaron, Mikey escuchó una respiración en la oscuridad, justo detrás de él, de pronto, una ráfaga de calor lo invadió de la cabeza a los pies producto de la sangre por un fuerte golpe proporcionado por el can.

-Ahora eres mío- dijo satisfecho de su obra - Perrera sonrió. Finalmente podría tener su tan anhelada venganza acabaría con ese niño quien había provocado su transformación y lo haría de las peores maneras posibles.

-¿Mikey? ¿ Rafa? – Donatello gritaba buscando a sus hermanos, Perrera estaba por irse y llevarse al menor cuando vio al de rojo llegar.

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Encontraste a Leo? – Perrera dio mayor atención.

-Aún no, no sé dónde pueda estar, ¿Qué pasa con Mikey?

-Nos separamos, lo estoy buscando - Un par de pasos y vieron rastros de sangre – Hay no, es sangre ¡Mikey! ¿Dónde estás? – Aunque querían encontrar a Leo ahora debían de buscar a Miguel Ángel, él era el más lastimado y por lo visto estaba en problemas.

-¡MIKEY, MIKEY!- Gritaban buscándolo

Perrera lo pensó un momento, podía acabar con todas las tortugas, solo dejaría vivo a Miguel Ángel para hacerlo padecer los peores horrores pensados, Destructor seguro se lo recompensaría, no, no podía irse y desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Debía esconderse, así que cargo a su presa por las escaleras sin ser visto. Se deleitaba al escuchar los gritos desesperados de las tortugas buscando al menor. Agradecía que estuviera inconsciente pues despierto de seguro lo encontrarían, pero debía asegurarse. Lo recostó en el suelo, lo amordazó y ató con los brazos a la espalda. Tenía muchos planes para él una vez fuera del alcance de las demás tortugas

-Paciencia, aún hay algo que hacer. Me encargaré que tus hermanos no nos encuentren nunca más. - Le decía mientras sostenía su rostro y cuello, una lenta y deliciosa lamida deposito sobre su mejilla. Los gritos de los demás se escuchaban cada vez más cerca -Ha llegado su hora final tortugas- Miguel Ángel comenzaba a agitarse.

De ninguna forma permitiría que frustraran sus planes. Los hermanos ya no serían un estorbo. Por fin llevaría a cabo una venganza deseada durante mucho tiempo.

Miguel Ángel comenzaba a escuchar las voces de sus hermanos a lo lejos, le dolían los hombros . Estaba tendido boca arriba y una sórdida luz le indicaba que no estaba en la seguridad de su hogar. Sentía los muslos entumecidos y el llamado de sus hermanos, cuando intentó moverse y responder se dio cuenta de que estaba imposibilitado.

Confundido miro con temor a su alrededor para deleite de Perrera, un movimiento instintivo de rechazo desató una oleada de dolor principalmente en la cabeza. Perrera sonreía

-No te resistas? tu destino está sellado y ya no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo

-Mikey. ¡RESPONDE POR FAVOR! - El grito de Donatello no estaba más allá de dos habitaciones. Esto logró inquietar más al menor que solo llegaba a emanar suaves quejidos tratando de avisar su ubicación, pero solo lograban divertir a Perrera. Por un momento sopesó la idea de dejarlo despierto, Quería ver el terror reflejado en sus ojos pero era muy arriesgado.

No quería que fuera encontrado y además no quería que se cansara antes de tiempo. El quelonio necesitaría de sus energías para lo que estaba por venir, lo haría suplicar por su vida, lo torturaría y humillaría de la manera más brutal que pudiera pensar, la sola idea lo hacía sonreír mientras lo acariciaba lentamente su plastrón hasta llegar al cuello, el cual apretó, buscó esa oquedad en la base del cráneo y presionándolo con fuerza el mundo de Miguel Ángel se oscureció teniendo como ultimo recuerdo la voz de su hermano mientras la puerta que lo ocultaba se abría lentamente...

OoOoOoO

Gracias por leer :) Si ven algún error me avisan, como que no estoy muy concentrada en estos días :D

Kastanie31: Gracias por seguir la historia y hacerme saber que es de tu interés, disculpa si tardo en actualiza pero he tenido mucho trabajo y por las tardes me pongo a chacotear en Face… hoy no pero normalmente lo hago XD. Saludos y felices trazos.

Rose Black Dragon: Pues ya viste lo que sucede, aunque creo que eso deja más preguntas que respuestas pero ya ves, soy así, ni modo no puedes hacer más por mi, así hasta que te aburra y me abandones por siempre jamás.

DraognsIshshah: Sorpresa! Seee tenías mucha razón y creo que bien podrás intuir lo que sigue, espero saber tus teorías, saludos.


End file.
